Love of a Different Kind
by Medusa The Ancient Snake
Summary: AU R just in case: This is a HPLOTR crossover with a mentor snape, pairings of SnapeAragorn and Harry Legolas, not typical parings and some like Arewn and Aragorn but I wanted to be different please enjoy and RnR TRUE CHAPTER 23 IS NOW UP.
1. The beginning

Chapter 1

dont own dont sue

Night had fallen over the ancient place of Hogwarts and a lone figure walked upon the grassy fields that surrounded the castle.

The lone figure that was walking upon the grass was none other than Harry Potter, a deeply depressed and brooding Harry Potter.

The shining beams from the full moon above made the boy's raven hair shimmer like black silk, his eyes glowing like emeralds

' So many things have gone wrong in my so short a life, things that were destined by the fates and never by his own hand or my own stupidity.

Firstly was The death of my parents by Voldemort, leaving me an orphan and unloved. and on my own as long as I was alive.

Secondly was that I was left on the doorstep of my mother's sister, Petunia Dursley and her husband and baby son.

Thirdly was that for a majority of my life was in a cupboard that was situated under the stair case.

Fourth was the Tri-Wizard tournament that Cedric and I had won together but Cedric didn't get out of the tournament alive. The cup being a port key to a Death Eater meeting and Cedric immediately killed in front of my eyes.

Fifth was the actual resurrection of Voldemort using my blood to bring him back to a some what semblance of life?

And lastly, The one that hurts the most out of all that I have been through was Watching Sirius, my Godfather going through the Veil that was hidden at the Ministry of Magic.

And now I don't even have Aunt Petunia anymore. Not since Vernon drove the three of them into the side of a lorry and killed them all

This had been the last thing that I could handle in the Wizarding world All I wanted to do was leave and hide away like a hermit,' he thought with anger as he took a drink from the bottle that was in his hand, warmth flowing through his body as he drank it down it heavy gulps.

The bottle that was in his hand was stolen from his Uncles liquor cabinet, Single Malt Scotch, his only escape now, the only one that did anything for him and having a spell on the bottle made things even better cause he never ran out of his alcoholic beverage having it refill every time the lid was replaced.

Harry waked into the Forbidden Forest until he came upon his favourite tree within the forest and proceeded to drink himself stupid and drunkenly happy, since that was the only way he could be now after Sirius had been killed.

Taking another drink, the alcohol finally hit Harry and he passed out against the tree that he had called Treebeard because of the look of the tree, being that it looked like Treebeard, from Lord of the Rings, a story that sounds like his life, his only comfort in this desperate time of need.

Legolas and Aragorn looked out over the Pelennor Field and beyond that to the great waters, Anduien, flowing through the great city of Osgilliath.

Three years had passed since the Final Battle of Middle-Earth, and it felt like nothing had really happened between that time and now, Legolas and Aragorn could feel it in their bones that a new adventure was about to begin.

"Do you think Gimli would join us on the coming journey Aragorn?" Legolas questioned his companion.

"What make you think that a journey is coming Legolas? But if one is coming then yes, I would say that Gimli would like to come, he has been as eager as you have for a new adventure."

Legolas looked over at Aragorn out the corner of his eye, taking in the beauty, strength, courage and excellence that he is, every thing that he has been looking for in the perfect mate, the mate he wished was Aragorn.

But being the mate of the King of Gondor was not meant to be, for Aragorn was married destined for another mate and that wasn't him nor was it Arwen, the beautiful Evenstar. who had crossed the great waters to the Undying lands.

Aragorn looked to Legolas, knowing what ailed the fair Elf's heart and he knew that there wasn't anything that he could do about it, to ease the pain in the Elf's heart, but maybe this adventure would heal all wounds and give Legolas someone else to love.

Placing a strong hand on Legolas' shoulder, Aragorn gave it a squeeze before speaking, "You will find the one that your heart truly desires Legolas and you'll be much more in love with this other than you ever could be with me. This adventure will give you your hearts desire."

Legolas sighed, shrugged the hand and looked at Aragorn, "I know this Aragorn and I have taken your words to heart, even if they hurt." He replied as he turned to walk away, only to have Aragorn grasp his arm to stop him from leaving so quickly.

"Go and find our friend Gimli, tell him that a new journey is upon swift wings and coming our way and should gather his things as should we."

"I shall do as you ask of me and inform Gimli of the up coming journey. But must I also remind you that Arwen and Faramir will need to be informed as well as your court." Legolas replied taking his arm from Aragorn's grip and left the Great Hall.

"I will always love you Legolas, as one would love a brother, of which I do not have and class you as the brother I have never truly had." Aragorn whispered into the vast hall before quickly going on his way to find Faramir and Arwen and explain what was about to come about.

Albus Dumbledore walked into the Hospital wing, a frown on his face and the ever present twinkle was missing from his usually twinkling blue eyes that showed how sad they were at the currant situation, looking over the young man in one of the beds occupied.

"How is he doing Poppy?" he asked as he stopped by the Med-Witch who was running tests over the prone figure."

"He has high alcohol levels and is malnourished. But it's the malnutrition that I can't really understand Headmaster, he eats at every meal." Poppy looked questionably at the Headmaster, who was also in deep thought about the situation.

"Could it be possible that Mr. Potter could have Bulimia Poppy?" the Headmaster questioned, honestly perplexed.

Poppy looked at the Headmaster in shock, "Could that truly be possible?"

"What we are witnessing at the moment Poppy, is a young man with too many problems laid out upon his shoulders and the pain and responsibilities of the Wizarding world as a whole and I have done nothing to release the weight, I've only added to it." Dumbledore explained sadly.

Poppy took the Headmasters hand into her own and gave it a comforting squeeze, "You cannot always be there Albus. Some things are just destined to be."

Dumbledore sighed, squeezing the hand in his back, "I know this but Harry should not have to handle this weight alone, it can be shared among others if he wasn't so afraid of everyone he loves dying." He explained.

"What can we do to heal his soul Albus?"

"The only thing I can think of is give him a mentor that he could tell his problems to, someone that understands what he has been through." Albus began, "And the only person that fits this description is Severus, for he has been through what Harry is going through."

"Are you sure about this Albus?" she asked, a bit apprehensive about giving Harry to the Potions master to care for.

"I know that many of my staff, or even you for that matter, do not trust Severus but I do and that is all that truly matters. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go down to the dungeons and talk to Severus about taking up this role, call me from Severus' rooms when Mr. Potter wakes up." And with that Albus was gone from the Hospital wing, leaving a slightly stunned Med-Witch behind.

Poppy sighed as she looked back over the young man in one of her hospital beds, unconscious from excessive alcohol consumption and the cold air of the forest.

'_Oh Harry child, will Destiny and Fate ever give you a chance to be who you were meant to be? I at least hope that you find love once this journey is over and another starts,'_ she thought as she left the hospital wing, dimming the lighting as she went in to her office, closing the door behind her with a light snap.

Severus looked at Headmaster Albus Dumbledore, the greatest Wizard alive as though he had lost his marbles like Tibbles lost his in Neverland.

"You would like for me to do what?" he asked

"I would like for you to watch over, teach and be there for Harry when he needs it, teach him how to live with out the consumption of excessive alcohol and that bulimia is not the way to live. Can you do this for the boy Severus; can you do this for your self?"

Severus walked over to the mantle and picked up a decanter of whiskey and poured him self a glass, threw it back and then poured himself another before he sat down to contemplate what the crackpot was asking of him.

"And what do I get out of doing this favor for you and the Wizarding world?"

"Absolution." Dumbledore replied looking in to Severus' dark eyes, searching for something that has been long buried.

"You know nothing of what you speak Albus, now get out of the labyrinth that is my mind and stay out of my life." Severus growled.

"Then how is it dear Severus that I know you still grieve over the loss of you mate and your child from so long ago and have yet still to give yourself completion." Dumbledore questioned.

"**How dare you speak so lightly of what you know nothing about and will never know anything about!**" Severus yelled at the Headmaster, throwing his whisky into the fireplace in a fit of rage with at the Headmaster causing the flame to flare.

Albus looked calmly at the raging Severus, "I know more than you think that you think I know Severus, the Med-Witch that happened to be over seeing your mate's pregnancy told me all I needed to know and that was that your mate and child died during childbirth, I know no more than that." He explained to the distraught man in front of him.

"Now Severus I know you are hurting, but if you do not do as I ask of you as a friend, than I must order you as a Headmaster to take on what I ask of you. I only wish for you to look after a person that needs to be looked after, to be held, to be helped I ask this of you Severus, a deep hearted request to look after my Great Nephew."

Severus sighed heavily, the weight of his past years crashing down on him all at once, "Why can you not look after him? You are the last of his true family since Lily's sister passed on."

"You know that it is not possible for me to look after Harry and you know that I cannot, that is why I come to you to do this for me. It would be seen as favouritism by students and the School Bylaws forbid Professors including Headmasters to personally look after their own family members."

Severus looked to the headmaster, his eyes pleading with him, "Please don't ask me to do this, I cannot afford to grow attached, and I fear that I may do so if you force me to do this," he begged. Everything was going to hell.

Albus looked over the pleading man, sympathy in his eyes, body, movements and magic as he brought the younger man in to a shielding embrace, "This is not punishment Severus, this is something the Fates have decided to give you as a second chance, make a family with Harry Severus and be the father you were meant to be to a boy that needs a father." He explained rocking the crying man in his arms.


	2. The lives of many unravel

Chapter 2  
  
Gandalf looked in to the Mirror of Galadriel, given to him by the fair lady, so he could watch over his family in another time and dimension and to watch over the remaining members of the Fellowship in Middle Earth.  
  
The silvery water rippled and whirled and images began to form on its surface, the first image that was to come in to full being was his brother, comforting a dark haired man that was tainted with a branded evil that was not of his own being but placed in his being, crying into his brothers chest letting out all of the woe that was trapped in side the dark man.  
  
The image then changed to the sleeping form of a young boy with dark hair and a lightning bolt scar over his right eye in his forehead, this boy was in pain, that was sure, the pain of self infliction, the pain of being alone, pain of never being loved, pain of never being who he wants to be and a great responsibility lain on his small shoulders that should not be there but on another's.  
  
Waving an aged hand over the water the scene changed to one of Middle- Earth, in Gondor where the king and his fellow friends eagerly await the next great adventure, one that will give as well as receive.  
  
At that currant moment Legolas was in Gimli's room explaining to the Dwarf what was about to come and what may be and to be prepared for the journey.  
  
May haps Merry and Pippin would like to perhaps join the three on their journey to a new world, learn something instead of doing nothing in Hobbiton.   
  
Gandalf pulled a pocked watch from the vast expanse of his robes and looked at it carefully, Twelve hands pass the hour, wonderful. There is more than enough to go Dream Walk the dreams of the Hobbits and bring them to Gondor the quickest way possible and then get them all to my brother. he thought as he walked through the halls to the front door, picking up his staff as he went by and headed to Hobbiton on the back of Shadow-Fax.  
  
Darkness became shadow and alertness whilst Harry had come to his waking senses and recognized the place around him.  
  
'Bloody hell they found me near Treebeard. Most probably took my bloody scotch as well, bloody gits  
  
Bloody interfering old man interfering in my life, MY life not his that's he's fucking with. What I have become is all his fault and what I am becoming will be his fault as well,' Harry thought as he came back to full awareness, his sense of smell taking in the smell of the Hospital Wing, one thing that he didn't understand was why the Hospital Wing, a magical hospital wing, always smells of antiseptic just like Muggle Hospitals.  
  
'Something to ask Madam Pomfrey when I feel like talking to someone, of course I'm not talking to her either for making me feel better, I don't want to be better I want to be me.' He sighed as he slowly opened his eyes; the lights were not blinding him as they usually did having been dimmed probably because it was still rather early.  
  
"Good Morning Harry." Came a soft voice for a chair on the left hand side next to his bed, but all Harry could see was a big black blur.  
  
"Could I please be handed my glasses?" he asked, his voice hoarse.  
  
"Of course." The figure replied moving his body weight to the bedside table a long arm reaching for his glasses and pressed them into the boy's hand.  
  
"Thanks." Harry replied grasping the glasses in his hand tightly before placing them on the bridge of his nose and blinking his eyes a few times to see out of the lenses, looking at the blur now in solid form.  
  
' That's better,' he thought as he blinked a couple more times after that to get a clear picture of his guest's face, only to let out a strangled gasp at who was sitting as his bed side looking as though he hadn't had a wink of sleep all night.  
  
"Professor Snape?!"  
  
' There is no way, no how that the man next to me is here, what would he care if anything happened to me. The only time that he would care is if Dumbledore spoke to him and made him do this.'  
  
"Welcome back to the land of the living Mr. Potter." Snape replied to Harry's gasp of shock.  
  
"What are you doing here Snape?"  
  
Snape sighed at the boy in the bed and put his face into his hands, tired and scared of what the reactions would be, "I am here Harry, at the Headmasters behest." Snape began, "What the Headmaster requested I to be your mentor by taking you under my care for as long as it is necessary for your 'condition' to improve."  
  
Harry looked down at his clenched fists, his anger getting the better of him as he sat there thinking of what Snape had just told him,  
  
'Bloody Hell! What the hell does Dumbledore think he's doing by giving me Snape as a mentor? Why did it have to be Snape of all people that had to do it.' Harry heard Snape sigh heavily as though he had been through an emotional breakdown.  
  
"You're probably wondering what Dumbledore was thinking when he gave the responsibility to me, aren't you?" Harry nodded, "I have been asked by the Headmaster to provide you with apart of my personal history, hopefully giving you some insight of what I am like and what I am willing to help you with.  
  
But this is a conversation best left for a more comfortable settlement than the Hospital Wing, so if you could please follow me?"  
  
"Of course Sir." Harry said, his voice in monotone as he moved himself around the bed to place his feet on the floor, only to snap them up off the floor after feeling how cold the floors were.  
  
"You'd think that they'd put heating charms on the floor wouldn't you." Harry grumbled as he pulled on his shoes and socks so he could follow his potions professor.  
  
Snape chuckled lightly so as though Harry couldn't hear it at the comment he made about the floors of the school thinking about that in deeper thought while Harry finished getting his shoes on.  
  
"I'm ready to go Sir."  
  
"Then please follow me and keep up once we get to the dungeons, a certain pace must be taken otherwise you would not be able to enter the lower parts of the dungeons." Snape explained.  
  
Harry looked at Snape curiously as he explained that, seeing the look Snape sighed and replied, "I will explain once we get to my private quarters, you belongings have been placed in the guest room already."  
  
"Old bastard moves fast." Harry grumbled under his breath.  
  
This time when Snape chuckled Harry heard it, "you have no idea how right you are about that Harry, no idea at all."  
  
"So I have to live with you for the rest of the summer?"  
  
"Yes and I'm afraid that is not all either, you'll be remaining with me until the Headmaster declares you mentally able to be put back with your peers in the Gryffindor Dorms." Snape explained  
  
Harry looked at Snape in shock at that bit of information, "You've got to be kidding me."  
  
"I'm afraid not Harry, but we'll talk more once we reach my rooms. I can answer all your questions there." Snape explained as he rushed faster down the halls into the dark, dank and dreary dungeons.  
  
Up in the Headmasters office, Poppy and Dumbledore watched over the proceedings between Harry and Severus.  
  
"Is this really a good idea Albus?"  
  
"This is the only thing that I can think of with out actually sending him to St. Mungos Poppy, you and I both know that Harry would forever hate us for that." Dumbledore explained to the matron.  
  
Poppy sighed, knowing that Dumbledore had a point that she could not argue with.  
  
"Do you really think that it is a good idea for Severus to tell Harry about his past Albus?" Poppy questioned, "This could be what completely breaks him."  
  
Dumbledore sighed heavily, looking older than he has in many years, "I know this Poppy, but maybe this is also what Severus needs to get over a loss he had no hand in and a new beginning with Harry. This is the best for both of them though it may take some time for them to see that."  
  
Poppy sighed and shook her head at the Headmasters warped logic and finished off her tea, "I think that it is time for us to get down to breakfast and explain why Harry and Severus are not there."  
  
"You are right of course Poppy, please lead the way." Dumbledore said standing and helping the matron from her chair.  
  
"But what are you going to tell them Albus?"  
  
"That Harry needs the extra tutoring in Potions, since that is exactly what he needs and that Severus would be the best to protect him." He explained as he opened his office doors with a wave of his hand. 


	3. Is this Dream really a dream?

Here is the long awaited third chapter. sorry if it seems boring at the moment but it is getting better. I would really like a beta for this one if some one would like to help me.  
Please enjoy all feed back is welcome.

To Elaine Black from Catzi

Hello Dear Author,  
Could you please update this soon? It seems kind of dull right now, but I suppose it's because Legolas and Harry haven't met yet. Also in response to Elaine Black's review (please when you update this, post up this little note for her.), there are two authors who've written Legolas/Harry pairings. The first( and my personal favorite) is Artemis Luna Diana. Her story is called Love of my Soul. She's also written another one called Grief. The second author is called Angelic Demon16. I don't know how you feel about inserting author's selves into stories, but it's pretty good. Just to warn you, Grief is an angsty, there is no Legolas/Harry action. It's just Legolas dwelling on the death of his husband, Harry. Love of my Soul is ten chapters long. And the story by Angelic Demon16 is also ten chapters long(It's not referring to how long the entire story is, but what they have so far for both authors.). Update soon, or at the very least write to Elaine Black telling her what I said.  
Sincerely,  
Catzi

Legolas sighed as he packed his tunics and leggings in to one of his packs that he used while in the Fellowship, made of Elven material, whilst singing an Elven song of a lost and forgotten love as he packed.

' _So much that I cannot understand has happened between Aragorn and I.'_

_I understand that Aragorn thinks that I have another lover out there somewhere, but I need that somewhere to be here, to be now. I feel so alone and unwanted.'_

Unknown to Legolas, Aragorn watched from the doorway as the fair elf packed his belongings in to his pack.

"You need to pack some of your more personal things Legolas." Aragorn commented coming into the room, scaring the usually alert elf.

"Aragorn, please do not do that, next time I maybe a bit more alert than I am at the moment and end up accidentally slitting your throat." Legolas explained, turning back to his packing.

"Is finding your love going to be that hard on you melon Nin?" Aragorn wondered as he sat down on Legolas' bed.

Legolas sighed and looked into Aragorn's eyes, fear and despair written there, "It would be hard for me because that person will not be you Aragorn and that is already hard enough to live with."

"Please Legolas, forget your love for me as a lover and keep the love for me as a brother and nothing more. You will find this to be best once we get on our way."

"How has Arwen and Faramir taken the news of you leaving?" Legolas asked clearly wanting to change the subject to something other than his love for Aragorn.

"They believe that I should be accompanied by my guard and he if I am to go on this journey, but I have explained to him that I have an elf with me and a dwarf as well." Aragorn explained with a smile.

Legolas sighed once more, stopping his packing altogether and looked up at Aragorn, "Why do I get the feeling that Gandalf has not yet finished with our lives?"

"Maybe because he hasn't finished Master Elf." Gimli said coming into the room, surprising both occupants.

"Have you not yet finished packing Legolas?" Gimli questioned joining Aragorn on the side of the bed.

"No I have not Gimli; I have had a few other things that needed my attention before I started to pack my belongings." Legolas replied to his friend as he resumed packing.

"What were you saying before about Gandalf interfering in our lives?" Aragorn asked his two companions.

"When hasn't Gandalf been involved with something that we do, something that we feel. I have felt the change and I'm sure that the two of you have felt it as well." Both Legolas and Aragorn nodded to the dwarf saying that they had felt the very same feeling.

"Then I expect that Gandalf visit our dreams soon and perhaps those of our two little Hobbit friends." Legolas wondered as he resumed packing, humming an Elvish tune instead of singing it like he had before.

"All we have to do is wait." Aragorn sighed, "I will have dinner prepared for sunset and we will eat and drink to this occasion." And with that Aragorn got up and left Legolas' room, leaving Gimli and Legolas to wonder after him.

"That man is in too much of a good mood." Gimli grumbled as he left the room, leaving Legolas to finish packing his belongings.

[Merry and Pippin are dreaming]

Gandalf walked down the dirt road to The Green Dragon looking for Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck and to bring them along on the next journey if they so wished, coming closer to The Green Dragon the loud voices of Hobbits could be heard singing within its walls.

Gandalf smiled at the memory of what happened a life time ago, closing his cloak tighter around him, Gandalf gripped his staff and entered the tavern, the door opening wide with a bang, stopping all music, singing, dancing and talking.

"I seek out the Hobbits, Peregrin Took and Meriadoc Brandybuck." He said in to the patrons of the tavern, his voice booming off of the walls.

Before anyone could answer though, two hobbits burst out of the kitchen, "Why did everything stop?" one of the two asked.

"Don't you know a wizard when you see one Meriadoc?" Gandalf questioned the Hobbit that spoke, this Hobbit just happening to be one of the two he was seeking, the other was right there next to him with a great smile on his face.

"GANDALF!" Peregrin yelled running over to the wizard to give him a welcoming and hello hug.

"It's so good to see you Gandalf." Meriadoc said walking over to give Gandalf his own hug.

"As it is to see the two of you." Gandalf replied, squeezing the Hobbits to him.

"Please take a seat Gandalf and I'll get you a jug of ale."

"I would appreciate that very much Pippin." Gandalf said sitting down.

"So what brings you to Hobbiton?" Meriadoc asked the wizard.

"There is a new journey coming, nothing no where near as dangerous as the journey you have already par-taken in, but one of a much lower nature, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli are already set to go and I was wondering if you and Pippin would like to accompany them." Gandalf explained as Pippin came back wit his mug of ale.

"What do you think Pippin?"

"I think that it is high time we Hobbits had a new adventure, one we ourselves can write about in books to tell Hobbit children. What do you think Merry?"

"I think that we should both go home and pack our bags and be gone by morning to Gondor." Merry replied with a great smile.

Pippin smile back, they both looked to Gandalf, "We'd both be more than happy to join the others on this journey."

Gandalf smiled at the two Hobbits, "When you wake, pack your things and put on your cloaks. Touch your pins and say **_Mellon_**, and you will be transported to the gates of Minas Tirith."


	4. What he saw in the Pensive

Looking around the dungeons, Harry was surprised that it was furnished better than the rest of the halls and passage ways of the school, carpets on the floors, portraits on the walls from Salazar Slytherin to Severus Snape, the current Head of Slytherin House and all heads in between.

"I never realised that the dungeons look this... this..." Harry trailed off, having no words that fit what the dungeons looked like.

Snape looked back at Harry and smiled a small smile, "The halls we walk through were furnished by Salazar Slytherin himself; he wanted the most comfort for his students, his children, so he furnished his part of the castle." He explained.

"So if I had let the hat sort me into Slytherin, I would be around the parts of the dungeons like this?"

"Yes that would be the case; you see only a Slytherin can see what you see now."

"So that's why I saw nothing but a cold dark dungeon in second year." Harry looked amused.

"And what were you doing in my dungeons during your second year, may I ask?"

"That is a story for later Professor, you spill your heart and I'll spill mine." Harry replied.

"Where are your rooms Professor?" Harry asked looking at each of the portraits adorning the hall.

"My rooms are behind all of these portraits Mr. Potter, but they are only exits, you must get the right one to gain entry to where we are staying." Snape explained.

"So in other words all of the other portraits but the right one are all trap like doors?" Harry asked trying to understand what Snape was saying better.

"That is exactly what I said Mr. Potter."

Harry just rolled his eyes, "So which portrait is it Professor?"

"How many portraits can you speak to in this hallway Mr. Potter?" Snape questioned the boy.

Harry walked up and down the hall, looking at each and every portrait, each of them moved, but none of them spoke.

'_Which of the portraits can I speak to?'_ Harry looked at the portraits once again and stopped next to Snape.

"Have you figured it out yet Mr. Potter?"

"I think that I have Professor." Harry replied.

"And which portrait do you think it is?" Snape asked.

Harry ignored Snape for a minute while he concentrated a little, 'So which one of you is it that I need hmm?' He questioned in Parseltongue.

'So long it has been since one of the Snake Speakers has graced the Heads halls and the last was Salazar Slytherin himself.' hissed a snake from one of the portraits, all Harry had to do then was find the snake that spoke to him and enter the rooms.

Harry walked over to the Hogwarts Slytherin Crest and looked at the Basilisk, 'Is it you that spoke to me?' He asked.

The snake on the tapestry did it's best to acknowledge Harry's question by nodding his head, 'So you are the entrance to Snapes rooms?' The snake nodded once more.

Harry beamed at the tapestry and then turned to see the look on Snapes face once he had found out that he knew where the entrance was.

"So how did I do?" he asked

"You cheated," was all Snape said before moving over to the tapestry and saying the password, Legacy.

Harry watched the tapestry roll up the wall and a heavy wooden door swing open after the tapestry had risen to admit the two men into the room beyond.

Snape walked into the main section of his rooms where two recliners were set up next to a waist height onyx glass table facing the fireplace on a 45-degree angle.

"Please take the left side seat Mr. Potter." Snape said indicating the green recliner, "Would you like anything to eat or drink?"

Harry said sitting down, getting comfortable in the recliner, "Yes please sir, Dobby the House Elf knows what I have for breakfast each morning"

Snape drew his wand from his robes and summoned Dobby from the kitchens to get Harry's breakfast.

"How can Dobby help Professor Snape Sir?" Dobby asked looking up at Snape with big yellow, green eyes.

Snape nodded over to Harry, "Bring Mr. Potters breakfast to him please Dobby."

Dobbys eyes went wider at the mention of Harry being in the Potion Masters dungeons, moving over and quickly appeared on Harry's lap hugging the stuffing out of him.

"Mr. Harry Potter Sir." Dobby squealed hugging Harry tighter as he spoke.

"Hello Dobby," Harry wheezed, "could you get me my usual breakfast please, the one I taught you to make for me during the school year and summer?"

"Oh of course Mr. Harry Potter sir." Dobby replied with enthusiasm and disappeared with a pop from the room.

"And what, Mr. Potter, did _you_ teach a House Elf to do?" Snape asked

"I don't trust my meals to be handles by another House Elf other than Dobby because of the whole Voldemort (Snape flinched) factor, never knowing when it's a House Elf or a fellow student trying to poison me." Harry explained to Snape as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"What does this breakfast consist of Mr. Potter?"

"It consists of what I need to start the day Professor, which you will also get to taste when Dobby brings you some as well as me." Harry explained.

Just as Snape was about to reply that he didn't eat breakfast in the mornings Dobby popped back into the room with two trays laden with pancakes, a fruit salad and pumpkin juice.

"Your breakfast Mr. Harry Potter Sir, Professor Snape Sir." He said placing the trays down onto the onyx and glass table.

"Thank you Dobby, if I need you before lunch I'll be sure to call for you."

"Of course Mr. Harry Potter Sir." Dobby nodded and disappeared with a pop leaving Professor and student to eat their breakfast.

"As I asked before Mr. Potter, what is this breakfast consist of?" he asked once again looking suspiciously at the laden tray.

"All you have to do Professor is cut a bit off and taste it, that way you'll find out what it is all on your own." Harry explained a challenging tone in his voice as he picked up his breakfast and began to eat.

Snape sighed and picked up his tray, knowing that he wasn't going to get anymore out of the boy other than what he had already explained to him.

"I promise to you that it isn't poisoned Professor, never would I ask Dobby to do that to another, let alone a Professor." Harry said through a mouthful of pancakes.

Cutting a small piece from his pancake Snape chewed thoroughly, looking for what ever it was that was put into the mixture other than what is ordinarily put into the mixture.

"Have you figured it out yet Professor?" Harry asked.

"I can taste the normal pancake mixture mixed with Honeydukes chocolate, a Pepper – Up Express, a strong protein and nutrition potion as well."

Harry chuckled, "Should have known that _you_ would figure it out Professor."

Snape looked at Harry, "Would you like to explain to me _why_ you have this particular blend in your pancakes, because you do know that the original pancake mixture intensifies the magnitude of the potion?"

"Maybe once you and I have finished with our breakfast I will explain to you the circumstances as to why I have this particular mixture every morning for breakfast." Harry replied and returned back to his own breakfast.

Snape looked to Harry for anything more of an explanation but was not going to get one from the young man next to him until he was ready to talk about it, giving up for the moment Snape continued to eat his own breakfast.

Half an hour had passed since either of them had spoken, some what enjoying each others company whilst eating, becoming comfortable with the other.

"Would you like for me to explain why I have been having Dobby make my breakfast for the last couple of years?" Harry asked finally breaking the silence.

"It would be nice to know a little about your life as well as you knowing about the more devastating part of my life when I get around to telling you."

Harry looked at Snape, "An exchange of information huh?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, an exchange of information, I am a Slytherin am I not?"

Harry nodded, "Very well then Professor." He said putting his tray aside, "I presume that you and the other teachers have been told that I have a link to Voldemort and that with this link I have visions, you even tried to help me with this last year by using Occulmency.

I feel the pain of the curses that Voldemort casts on his followers when they have completed a task that isn't to his satisfaction and his strongest emotions, when he's feeling extremely happy that something is well done, extremely angry, many of the stronger emotions.

Every morning I wake up I feel drained and in need by what I go through every night thanks to Voldemort and my own nightmares once he had finished with his meetings, the deaths haunt me.

That is why I had to come up with something that would give me the start I need and the right things that my body needs, hence the protein and the nutrients." Harry explained.

"But why do you need the extra protein and nutrients?"

"I was never fed very well when I was growing up, the Dursleys didn't like me and never liked to waste their money on a freak, a waste of time is all that I was. A nameless child until I went to Muggle school and my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs."

Snape looked at Harry, assessing the situation and what his reply could possibly be and how he could go about doing something for the boy.

"Is that why you're as short as you are?" he asked instead.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, Poppy told me that by now my father was nearly six foot and mum wasn't far behind." He grumbled, "Now that I have told you a little about myself, would you tell me why I am here under your care?"

Snape looked Harry in the eye, "This is tale is apart of my life that I would prefer that would have never happened and will be very emotional for me to tell you because of what it contains so I ask you to please bear with me whilst I tell you my tale. Now is there anything you'd like to ask me before I start?" he asked

"Yes sir there is actually, I was wondering, if this is so painful for you to tell me, to tell anyone then why don't you place these memories inside a pensive then you don't have to go through so much emotional pain?"

Snape stared at Harry, shock written though out his body but not written on his face at the response, "Also it would give me a better understanding to what you're trying to tell me if I see it."

"I have to admit that I have never thought to do that before, thank you for bringing that up for me Harry." Snape said as he stood and made his way over to the onyx made book case to retrieve his Pensive from the highest shelf as if his being was on nothing but auto pilot.

"Harry I am going to ask you to be patient while I retrieve the necessary memories for you to view, so if you would like you may read on of the books on the third and forth shelf."

"Thank you Professor, but from here I can see a book that I would like to read, with your permission of course since it is on the first shelf."

"Which one is it Mr. Potter?" Snape asked looking up at the young man with an eyebrow raised, "Because the ones on the first shelf aren't even in English."

Harry looked at Snape as though he was _talking_ in another language, "But Professor, the book third in from the right _is_ in English."

Snape looked from Harry to the book he was speaking of, _'But why can't I read it?' _ He thought.

"Alright Mr. Potter, you may read it if you can, but whatever you find out, would you please translate it into English for me, I would like to know what the book is about."

"It's about Potions and the Dark Arts," Harry replied, "By Salazar Slytherin." _' Oh, so that's why I could read it and Snape couldn't.' _"It's in Parseltongue Professor, it just made sense."

Snape moved to the shelf quickly and grabbed the book and handed it to Harry, "Then by all means read it Mr. Potter, maybe it will have something about a potential cure for Werewolves."

"Thank you Professor, I'll take good care of it." Harry said taking the book from the out stretched hand and opened it to the first page and started to read the language of the snake king.

**To the young man that is reading this book.**

**I am Salazar Slytherin, one of the Four Founders of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and if you are reading this text then you are my Heir, for only my Heirs can read and write the language of the Snake.**

**Within the Wizarding world there is two types of Parseltongue speakers, the rarest form, which you have is passed only to my direct descendants. **

**Type one is the more dominant common form of the two, this is where a person and any person can speak to snakes, command them, control them or to have them to be a companion.**

**The second type of Snake speaker is one that is the rarest of the Parseltongue language, and the superior tongue, one that is only passed down from me to my Heir and only my Heir.**

**You are not only capable of speaking the language of the snake but also being able to read and write the language of the snake.**

**It wouldn't help for you to translate this text for another since the spells will not work for another; they do not have the magic that passed down the generations. They do not have the magic that _is _yours to perform the potions and spells.**

**My Heir, this book has been left to you so you may fulfil your greatest destiny, the destiny that was laid out before you had even come into existence and the spells and potions will be needed to defeat the evil placed on earth.**

**Now pass these pages for there is nothing more of importance for you to know on these next few pages, you may read them if you so wish, but there is nothing more but my life history for you to read.**

**Be safe my child and may I see you when your inheritance comes into full being so that I may give you your gifts to make you a better man.**

**Your loving founding father,**

**Salazar Slytherin.**

Harry had to stop reading at where it was signed, knowing that there was a living Heir of Slytherin was bad enough, but to know that he was actually the Heir of Slytherin and not Voldemort which everybody thought.

'_But I thought that I was the Heir of Godric Gryffindor and not the Heir of Slytherin, Dumbledore even told me so in second year. But there can be no other explanation; it's written in Slytherins hand so it must be true._

_What else has Dumbledore been hiding from me that is needed to be known to win this war?'_

Harry sighed heavily and rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on from this new information.

Looking over to Snape, Harry wondered how much longer it would take for him to be finished getting the memories he wanted Harry to see so that Harry could go into the Forbidden Forest and sit with Treebeard for a while.

"Are you ready Mr. Potter?" Snape asked breaking into Harry's thoughts, Harry looked up in shock.

"Huh? What?" Harry garbled.

"Are you ready to see what I have to show you Mr. Potter?"

"Yes of course, but thought that you should know that this book is definitely written by Salazar Slytherin. Also sir, since I am going to be looking at something pretty intimate as going into your memories I think that you should be calling me Harry."

"Than I must ask you to call me Severus." Snape replied as he placed the Pensive onto the onyx glass table.

"The primary memories that I want you to see are there, but when you get to the end of the memories, which is of me in a very emotional position I ask you that you please leave my Pensive."

"You have my full confidence that I will not go any further than you have asked of me and this time I will not take advantage of any of this." Harry replied moving the recliner around to better suit his position next to the table.

"That is all I ask Mr. Po... Harry that is all I ask." Snape replied.

"Sir before I do go into your memories, how long do you think that this will take?"

"It may take about an hour because you have to go through the actually memories, why do you ask?"

"I need to talk to the Headmaster about something, would I be done by lunch time?"

"Yes you should, about ten minutes before lunch I think Harry if you get started right now."

"Alright." Harry said taking a deep breath and touching his wand to the silvery liquid, a swirling sensation at his belly button as he was pulled into the Pensive's memories.


	5. Why Snape's a Prick!

(_Inside the Pensive_)

A swirling mist shaded over Harry's being gathering and parting into the memories that Snape had placed in the Pensive.

As the mist started to part a scene started to form a house in the woods, not something someone would permanently live in but more of a summer home.

Trees lush and green, birds chirping in their nests the young begging for their food and a blue sky over head.

Harry looked around himself before he even thought of walking toward the building, taking in every detail of what was going on inside the memory, taking a deep breath Harry continued on toward the house to enter.

But before he got any closer to the house to actually enter it, a figure in black walked quickly up to the house, the stride important and brooked no arguments.

Harry slipped behind one of the trees closest to him to keep from being seen, mentally hitting himself for hiding in a memory, Harry moved quickly to walk into the house behind the figure.

'I'll have to ask Snape where this little cottage is situated when this is over.' Harry thought as he slipped in side as the figure turned to close the door with a light click.

The figure removed its cloak, revealing long waist length black hair and dark tempting black eyes.

'Oh My God!' Harry gasped as he really looked at the figure, it was Professor Snape, yet only younger, by about ten years younger than the Snape he knew.

This Snape had a soft face, not the frown lines he had now on his forehead, his eyes unusually bright like he didn't have a care in the world, unlike now, his lips and skin full of life and colour.

'A rather good looking man when he doesn't have any weight on his shoulders.' Harry thought as he moved after his, younger version of the, Potions Master.

Groans could be heard from upstairs, which Snape hurried up and entered the first bedroom, Harry followed him up to continue on with understanding his Potions Master and why he has to look after him.

"How is everything?" Snape asked upon entering the bedroom.

A woman, Harry got a closer look, a younger Madame Pomfrey turned to Snape when he asked his question.

"I am so glad that you're here Severus, I'm going to need your help in a moment."

"Anything Poppy, tell me what you need me to do."

"I need you to get me a few f your pain releasing potion, and a bowl of hot water and towels."

"Of course Poppy." Snape said and he hurried off down stairs to do what was asked of him.

Harry watched Snape leave the room, instead of following him Harry moved closer to the bed where Madame Pomfrey was working.

There laying on the bed, drenched in sweat, was a man, a pregnant man who by the looks of him was going into birth and was having problems with the birthing process.

'Could this be what Snape was trying to tell me?' Harry wondered as he watched the man open his eyes.

"Is Sev here?" he asked, his voice weak.

"Yes Darrion, he is gathering some things for me at the moment, he'll be back in a moment dear." Poppy replied soothingly, soothing back the sweat matted hair from his forehead.

Snape chose that moment to come back into the room, realising that Darrion was awake he moved over to the bedside quickly.

"How are you?" he asked, not knowing much else to say.

"I'm okay, how about you Sev?"

"I'll feel better when we have gotten through this love." Snape replied placing a soft kiss on to Darrions forehead.

"As will I Sev." Came a weak reply, weaker than it already was.

"I still wish that you would have let me of held the baby to term instead of you."

Darrion brought up a hand to brush Snapes cheek; "I wouldn't want to risk you more than your life has already been risked."

A tear dropped from Snapes eye onto Darrions cheek as a wave of pain washed over him as the contractions hit once more.

"What is going on Poppy?" Snape asked turning to the working Med-Witch.

Poppy moved around the foot of the bed, her movements fast and precise as she cast many spells on the man in front of her, blood coating her pinafore.

"Poppy, there is too much blood. What's going on?" Snape cried as more pain over took his lover, pain harsher than before.

Poppy moved faster, but it was of no use and Harry could see that as he watched the emotions run over her face as she worked on saving the life of the baby and the life of the father as well.

Harry felt his heart break at the sight of what he was witnessing, beginning to understand Snape a littler bit more than he, or any one else but the Headmaster and Poppy knew, and he wanted to know more, wanted to get to know the man that he was before he lost his love and his child.

Not wanting to watch anymore, not wanting to see the heartbreak, the pain and the loss of an innocent, Harry pulled out of the flowing memories.

(_End Pensive Memories_).


	6. Slytherin's What?

Here you go guys. Sorry I took so long to get it out, i've been having writers block on this stroy.

Enjoy peeps.

* * *

Inside the Great House of Gondor, Legolas walked through the halls of Aragorn's great library looking for some appropriate reading material for his journey into another place, something that would give him insight to what was coming and what to expect.

As Legolas walked by a section of book casing, the books rattled, their pages and spines shaking as on of the books fell from the shelf hitting the white marble floor with a echoing bang startling Legolas from his search.

Legolas turned quickly to see the cover of the book his the floor, it's pages open for him and any one else to read it's pages, walking over to the book Legolas picked it up, dusted it off (even though it didn't need it.) and placed it back on the shelf, only to have it fly back out at him as soon as it left his hand.

'_I guess that whatever force is at work here wants me to read through its text, but would it be of any help at all?' _ Legolas thought as he mover over to one of the lounges in the library so he could sit and read the book in his hands looking at the cover of the book.

'Los companero del alma del grande se dividen.' (1) (The companion of the soul of the great one are divided)

**To the being that is reading this, whether you be male or female, human or creature than it will be your destiny to help and aide the Heir of Slytherin in his duty to the beings that are on free earth.**

**If you are indeed reading this text, then you are the Soul Mate of the Heir of Slytherin, which was destined through out the ages that you would find even if you are worlds apart.**

**Keep this book with you at all times and never let it fall out of your possession, even if you and your Soul Mate are the only ones that can read what lays with in these pages.**

**Never fear that your Mate is dead, for if he was then you would not be able to read these pages, he will soon come to you.**

**Three days after the opening of this book you will be taken to you one true love with anyone who wishes to go with you.**

**Never fear what lies ahead.**

Kaylin, Soul Mate of Salazar Slytherin 

Legolas closed the cover of the book, not knowing what he was supposed to feel after reading the passage at the beginning of the book that was thrown at him.

Knowing that Aragorn didn't want him was hard enough, but now knowing that his Soul Mate was alive but in another world was a different thing all together.

Holding onto the thought that he still has a chance at being with the one he loves was enough to lighten his spirits enough to get his mind and heart off of Aragorn at least for a little while.

With this in mind, Legolas got up from the chair, making sure that he had the book in his hand he left the library to pack the book into his pack.

* * *

The sun had begun to rise, as Merry and Pippin awoke in their room at the Green Dragon.

"I had the most amazing dream last night, about Galdalf," said Pippin, yawning as he stretched.

"Me too, he wanted us to go on an adventure. He said to pack our things and then touch our leaf pins," began Merry.

"and we would be taken to Minas Tirith," finished Pippin, "he sent us the same dream!"

"So where do you think we're going?" Merry asked.

"I have no idea Merry, where do you think we're going?"

"I have no idea either Pippin; I'm just going along with the flow of things and to have a new adventure."

Merry and Pippin nodded at each and touched their pins, saying **_Mellon _**together. In a flash of light they were gone.


	7. Voldemort and Arrivals

Chapter 7

In the heart of the city of London, hidden within an old church crypt, resided Voldemort, Lord of the Death Eaters and one-day Lord of the world. At his side is, Peter Pettigrew, a worthless sniveling man, a coward and murderer and curled around him his faithful familiar Nagini, wound around his shoulders and neck, hissing softly in his ear.

"What do my faithful followersss have to report to me Wormtail?" Voldemort hissed, his fingers scratching at Nagini's scales.

Wormtail began to shake next to his master, knowing that if he didn't tell Voldemort anything he would get severely punished for not having the answers.

"Harry Potter is remaining at Hogwarts, he was taken there after a few problems at this relative's house." He began to explain but a hand was held up to stop any further words.

"Who told you of thisss information Wormtail?" Voldemort questioned.

Wormtail bowed his head, his body shaking even more than usual, "No one told this to me My Lord, I went to see if I as an animal could get pass the wards around the house.

And if that was then possible at a later date you could have your followers transform into Animagi and have them get Potter for you that way."

Voldemort's red snake eyes looked down at the quivering mass at his feet knowing that Wormtail would never lie to him.

"You know that I don't like it when you do thingsss with out my permissssion Wormtail, even more ssso when it involvesss Potter, but thisss oncce and only this oncce I will forgive you for thisss, but only thisss oncce do you underssstand me?"

"Yes My Lord." Wormtail whispered, knowing that he wasn't in the clear just yet, bracing himself for the Cruciatus to come.

"Never do it again Wormtail. _Crucio._"

Wormtail let out a scream of pain as the spell hit his tense body.

* * *

Merry and Pippin looked around; a bright light had closed around them when they said the word **_Mellon_**.

"We're in Minas Tirith." Pippin said in awe.

"We're in the throne room." Merry replied looking around the grand expanse of the room, "Hasn't changed much since we were here last has it Pippin?"

"That it has not but where do you think Aragorn is?" Pippin asked walking up to the throne where Aragorn sits proudly when he is in the throne room.

"Maybe we should go and find one of the Guard to let them know we are here and if they know where Aragorn is."

With their minds set, Merry and Pippin walked out of the Throne Room and began the search for Aragorn or the Royal guard.

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli walked into the Throne room, just missing the whisper or Elven cloak going around the door.

"I thought I heard something." Aragorn murmured.

"You did Aragorn, I heard it to and saw a shadow of a cloak go around the corner, if we hurry we can catch up to who ever it was." Legolas replied.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Gimli responded running toward the door to catch up with their wayward company.


	8. They are coming & Answers from Dumbles

Chapter 8

Harry walked along side Snape as they went to the Headmasters office to talk about why he didn't tell Harry that he was the Heir of Slytherin and not Gryffindor like Dumbledore had said.

"Would you like to talk about what you learned Harry?" Snape asked softly breaking the silence.

"Maybe it would be best if we discussed it after we've both eaten and are back in your private quarters." Harry replied.

Snape nodded, "If that is what you wish." And returned his concentration to the task at hand.

"What would you have named your son?" he asked quietly, Snape looked down at the teen.

"I don't honestly know Harry." He whispered.

"Did you place a name on his stone? He'd need one don't you think."

"Yes, yes he would, but I have no idea where to start with a name Harry."

"You held him right? Tell me what you felt at that moment, sorrow aside."

Snape blinked his eyes to hold back the tears that he could feel coming, "I was so happy, I had my son in my arms, rosy cheeks, chubby fingers and toes, a mop of unruly dark hair." He said looking down at Harry, Harry glared back with a smile on his lips, "And big blue eyes, I knew that they would be dark like mine though." He smiled at the thought.

"Well then there you go, there is his name for you, Onyx a name I'm sure that Darrion will agree, and I think he'll be glad to be able to call his son something as he nurses him."

"They're dead Harry, a name is not needed."

Harry growled and rolled his eyes, "Look, Darrion and your son may be dead, but that doesn't mean that they aren't still living on the other side, as Dumbledore always says 'Death is the next great Adventure.' And I believe him completely." Harry said just as they stopped at the Gargoyle protecting the Headmasters office.

"Caramel corn." Snape said and watched as the gargoyle rotated up the stairs, they stepped on and waited until it finished moving and Snape knocked on the door.

"Come in my boys." Came the distorted voice of Dumbledore, Snape opened the door and allowed Harry to enter before him and take a seat as he closed the door and took a seat himself.

"Now what is it you would like to talk to me about Harry?" Dumbledore asked once they were settled and tea was served.

"I want to know why you didn't tell me that I am the heir to Slytherin."

Snape and Dumbledore looked at Harry in shock before either one responded.

"I'm afraid that I didn't know Harry, I had honestly believed that you were the heir to Gryffindor, you pulled his sword from the Sorting Hat." Dumbledore explained softly and changed his drink into Fire Whisky.

"It was that book wasn't it Harry, the one that you could read told you this did it." Snape asked.

"Yes sir, I read it on the introductory page of the book explained that to me, it explained that there are two types of Parseltongues, a common tongue and one that can read, write and preform magic and make potions in Parseltongue. It also mentioned something about a mate." Harry explained.

Dumbledore thoughtfully raked his fingers through his beard and though over what Harry had just revealed, "I tell you this children, in a few days my brother will be bringing some people here, not Alberforth mind you but our much older brother.

The companions that he brings with him are going to be helping us with the war and will also be teaching Muggle methods of attack, maybe one of them will be your mate Harry."

"Better be a bloke." Harry mumbled sulking down into the chair.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Perhaps Harry, perhaps. I trust that you will show them around when they get here?"

"Yes sir, it'll get me out of Professor Snapes hair so that he can make some potions."

"I appreciate that Harry, but it is not necessary."

"Well I might need your help before they get here anyway, I want to try some of those potions that Salazar has done as they can only be made by a Parseltongue otherwise they don't work." Harry explained.

"That is presuming that we have all of the appropriate ingredients to make the potions."

"I don't even know what kind of potions are in there yet, I hadn't gotten that far yet, I figured that I would read every thing in the book before I even tempted the potions."

"Do you have to prepare the ingredients as well?"

"Yes, the potions apparently react to the magic that he passed though his line to create the potions, I have to do it all, but it doesn't say anything about having help to do them."

"When would you like to start?"

"When I've read the potions and made a list of the ingredients that are needed, things would have been renamed different things through the ages so we never know."

"Then let us return to our quarters and you can return to your book and we'll get started as soon as possible, the less people here the more concentration you will have."

Harry nodded, "Yes sir." Harry said and stood up and waited for Snape to do the same, "See you at dinner sir."

"Of course my boys, see you at dinner." Dumbledore smiled brightly as he watched his grandson and 'son' leave his office.

* * *

"… And then we woke up, both having had the same dream with the pins he gave us on our vests." Merry explained as he stuffed more food into his already full mouth.

"And he told us to say Mellon and we'd be here with you and ready to go on a new adventure." Pippin added taking a gulp of ale.

"Quite a tale that you wove there young Hobbits." Gimli stated as he munched on a chicken leg.

"It's true, how else would we have gotten here so quickly."

"Do you know then when we will see Gandalf?" Aragorn asked.

"Afraid not, he just said we were going on a great adventure with the three of you, can't go with out us you know."

Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli smiled at the Hobbits and continued on with their meal and listened to them about their lives at the Shire since the Fellowship had disbanded.

"I see that you are all catching up quite nicely." Came the aged misty voice of Gandalf the White.

"Good Morrow Gandalf." Legolas smiled and bowed, "How do you fair this day?"

"I am quiet well Legolas, many things have been happening that I am trying to change, that is why I have given you those feelings.

I need you all to leave this realm and join my brother in another, they are in dire need of help and training." Gandalf explained.

"When do you wish us to leave?" Aragorn asked.

"As soon as possible if you are packed and ready to go."

"Ever since we felt the pull we packed some things and left them at our doors to pick up on a moments notice." Legolas explained.

"Then go, go and get your belongings, we will be leaving now." Gandalf said and watched at they all moved quickly from the dining hall and to their rooms for their belongings.

While waiting Gandalf poured himself some red wine.


	9. What the Hell?

Harry walked behind Snape, his legs were tired from keeping up with him during the walks to and from the dungeon, not that he needed to now but he wasn't about to tell Severus that.

"What kind of meals are served during the summer?" Harry asked as they turned in to the corridor the Great Hall was in.

"The teachers have been given plates that are spelled to give us what we have asked for at that meal." Snape explained just as they entered the hall.

Harry walked into the hall and saw that there was a medium sized round table in the middle of the room under the illusioned sky, professors McGonagall, Sprout, Flitwick, and Dumbledore were already seated and waiting for stragglers to arrive.

"Come sit Severus, Harry we were just waiting for you before we began dinner."

"Sorry you had to wait, I got rather caught up in a book that was fascinating me greatly." Harry gave his excuse, "Please feel free to eat even if I'm not here."

The professors smiled at Harry as he sat down next to the Headmaster, "It's quite alright Harry, we don't mind. During this time we usually talk about things in life and families." McGonagall explained as the plates appeared.

"Now all you have to do is tell the plate what it is you would like and it will do the rest for you." Flitwick explained and was surprised when Harry's meal appeared when he hadn't said anything.

Harry blushed at the look, "Dobby knows that I am here and has taken the liberty to see that I am attended to." He explained.

The professors laughed quietly as they asked for their dinners and dug in, talking about anything and everything they could, especially with Harry being present at the table.

"Do you not have a place for us dear brother, a long way we have travelled and I am quite hungry." Came a voice much like Dumbledores, who had 5 wands pointed at him before he and his companions could blink.

A sword, an axe and arrow were pointed back at them in return.

Dumbledore stood, "Please lower your wands, they mean us no harm, they are here upon invitation to the school." He explained.

"Lower your weapons, no one is to be harmed here."

"Is this the company you were talking about Headmaster?" Severus asked lowering his wand and re-seating, sneer firmly in place.

"Come now Severus, no need to be like that, we are all friends here." Dumbledore spoke up as he indicated seats for the guests to sit in.

"If your brother is anything like you then I may just go and jump off of the Astronomy Tower and end it all right now." Snape explained and started on his dinner again.

"I second that motion." Harry added still looking at their company with suspicion and wand still in his hand, even as he sat down.

"No need to be suspicious Harry, no harm will come to you here from these people, they are friends to us and will be helping train you."

Harry let his head slam into the table with a thunk, jolting all of the plates and goblets.

"If you wish to give yourself brain damage I'll be more than happy to do it for you." Snape said when Harry raised his head and rubbed it.

Harry blew a raspberry at his 'keeper' and laid his head down again and took several deep breaths, "What am I going to be taught?" he grumbled into the wood.

"Weapons handling, hand to hand combat, stealth, just round about things that Muggles teach."

"Perhaps introductions are in order Albus."

"Of course Gandalf, how silly of me an important thing and I forget." Dumbledore chuckled, "My children and teachers here at Hogwarts Minerva McGonagall, Fillius Flitwick and Pomena Sprout, hunting in the forest is the grounds keeper Rubeus Hagrid."

"And the young one?" The short guy with red hair asked.

Dumbledores eyes twinkled with pride, "This is Harry Potter, a student here."

"Then where are the rest of them?"

"It is the summer holidays and they are at home with their families, where they belong." Minerva explained primly.

"And why is Mister Potter not at home with his family."

"I don't have any." Harry replied stifly, "My mother and father murdered and my family drove themselves into a lorry and died instantly."

"What is a lorry?" the blonde man asked.

"Where the fuck are you lot from." Snape asked, "Even I know what a lorry is and I'm not a Muggle."

"What is a Muggle?" one of the little ones asked.

Harry looked toward Snape, "Wanna go and work on those potions?" he asked with wide eyes.

Snape returned the look, "Yes I believe I do, shall we." He said standing.

"Yes lets." Harry said and took off out of the hall with Snape behind him, only to have both of them slam back into their chairs and sit ramrod straight.

"Now Severus, Harry that is not polite I expected better from the pair of you." Dumbledore said.

"Yes Headmaster." They chorused blushes along the bridge of their cheeks.

"This gentleman here is my elder brother Gandalf, but his companions I do not know."

"These gentlemen I travelled with on a great but dangerous adventure in which we travelled across our lands to accomplish our goal. To my right is Aragorn, King of Gondor, to his right is Prince Legolas Greenleaf of the Woodland elves, the stout red head is Gimli son of Gloin, a dwarf and the two little ones are Hobbits, Merry and Pippin."

"A pleasure to meet you all, would you like something to eat?"

"Yes please." Merry and Pippin piped up with bright smiles.

McGonagall and Sprout laughed quietly and more plates appeared on the table much to the amusement and surprise of the hobbits.

"What manner of sorcery is this?" Gimli cried out stumbling back from the table axe at the ready.

"It's magic." Harry responded with rolled eyes and ate his dinner.

"Are you wizards as well?" Legolas asked Harry.

"I'm still learning to utilise my magic, I'm just a student learning control."

Gimli snorted, "Children learning magic, preposterous."

Harrys green eyes flashed brightly, "Do you want a demonstration?" he snarled.

"Harry calm down, your magic is unpredictable the week before your birthday." Dumbledore soothed.

Harry leant back in his chair and crossed his arms over his chest, "Then he should show more respect to my home." He grumbled.

"Are you alright Harry?" Fillius asked, "You seem to be going through a rather large mood swing, more so then your usual mood swings."

Harry furrowed his brow in thought, "You maybe right Professor, I do seem more moody than usual, ever since our guests arrived it seemed to hit." He looked at Dumbledore, "Could it have something to do with my inheritance?" he asked.

Dumbledore brushed his fingers through his beard, "I do believe that it is quite possible."

"Will it be like this until my birthday?"

"It is quite possible Harry."

Harry let out a groan and put his fork down again, "Why does all of this stuff have to happen to me?"

"Because you are the brat of the Wizarding world." Snape supplied.

Harry was about to reply when he was hit with a sudden wave of nausea that made him cover his mouth quickly.

"Harry are you alright?" Sprout asked concerned.

They watched Harry swallow, "Yeah, I'm alright, I think." He said and dry heaved again, "On second thought… no."

"Are you going to be sick?" Merry asked.

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to the side and started to wretch, making the others flinch at the sounds.

Snape reached over and rubbed a hand over Harry's back to help him bring what ever it was he needed to bring up. Harry finally let out a large wretch, fluid hit the bricks and Harry let out a sigh of relief.

"Are you alright Harry?" McGonagall asked worriedly.

Harry took a few deep breaths before he could reply, "Yes Professor, I'm fine now. Except for the fact that I just threw up a bloody snake, a living breathing snake." He replied sitting upright in his chair and placed the snake on the table.

Repulsion evident on all of the faces seated around the table and plates were pushed away from them. The snake wasn't large, but then it wasn't small either and was slithering around the table looking at the people looking at it.

Being satisfied with its observations the snake turned back to Harry and its scales started to shimmer and the body of the snake started to distort and grow, everybody watched in fascination as the snake became human, wands and weapons drawn.

Green eyes stared into identical green eyes, "Harry Potter." He purred, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you."

"Who are you?" Harry asked, his wand in a firm grip.

"You know who I am Harry, I told you that I would see you soon."

Harrys eyes widened, "Salazar Slytherin." He whispered in disbelief.


	10. Da Bathroom

(' ' Thoughts)

WooHoo yay me I have actually posted another chapter after having that new strain of Flu over here in Australia. Bloody month in bed with nothing to do.

Anyway I hope you guys enjoy what I have do with this chapter and will have more of this story and others updated again very soon.

* * *

Last Chapter

Harrys eyes widened, "Salazar Slytherin." He whispered in disbelief.

* * *

Snape spat out the mouthful of drink that he had across the table at the mention of the Founder of the Slytherin house, "Impossible." He choked out.

Salazar turned his eyes to Snape, "Nothing is impossible with magic Severus, many things can be accomplished."

"Are you in every sense alive?" Harry asked.

Salazar nodded, "Aye, that I am. When my heir came into power I would be reborn, you are my only heir Harry, the only one that I have had in century. It will be another century before I have another."

Dumbledore cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "So with every heir you are reborn?"

Salazar smiled smugly, "Yes I am."

Snape let out an amused snort, "Trust a Slytherin to cheat death."

"Of course, that is what we Slytherins aspire to Severus, I'm sure you have looked for a way to find it."

"Who bloody hasn't."

"Why do you wish to look for immortality?" Legolas asked curiously, drawing the tables attention to him.

"Who wouldn't want to live for ever?"

"It is not all that you think it is, as you age, you may not grow old but you watch mortal friends die, is that what you look forward to?"

"How would you know this?" Salazar asked with a sneer.

"For I am immortal, as are my elvin kin." Stares of shock were all he got in return, Legolas blushed at the attention he was getting from saying that he was/is immortal.

"You have got to be kidding, no one is that lucky."

"I don't believe you." Harry commented, "You can't be that old and still look they way you do." He said trying not to blush.

"Well this can all be fixed with a simple age spell." Dumbledore said jovially, his bright blue eyes twinkling brightly and he waved his wand over Legolas and his age appeared in red writing.

"Well there you are children, Legolas did indeed speak the truth." Dumbledore said smiling jovially and returned to his seat.

"How long will you be staying Salazar?" Harry asked.

"Until you have properly utilised your Parseltongue magic and then I shall be leaving you to return to my family."

Harry scowled at the snake founder, "Why did you have to come into being the way you did, I throw up enough without having 'inside' help at doing it." He grumbled.

Salazar twitched, "I know that it is not a conventional way of coming into being but that is the draw back of the spell I imagine, I didn't know that I would come to you in that way." He explained as he seated himself properly and a plate came before him.

"Now tell me of what has been happening since I and the others had passed on." He requested as he began to eat his meal.

"Obviously the school is just that, a school. Minerva is the Head of Gryffindor Transfiguration teacher, Severus the Head of Slytherin and Potions Master, Fillius Flitwick the Head of Ravenclaw and Charms teacher and Pomona Sprout the Head of Hufflepuff and teacher of Herbology.

Harry is entering his 6th year as heir of the Potter and Black families, the last living of both with no other relatives. He is staying with Severus at the moment.

We have a range of classes, most probably changed from when you first built the school, we have Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, Divination, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Flying for the younger years as well as Quidditch, Arithimacy and Ancient Runes." Dumbledore explained in full animation about the school.

Salazar smiled at the enthusiasm on the Headmasters face as he explained everything that they did at the school, "You don't have a duelling club?" he asked.

The teachers winced at the mention and Harry chocked on his potato chip, "We tried it a couple of years ago but the teacher was a total…" Harry was trying to look for the right word with out it sounding horrible.

"I believe the word you are looking for Mr. Potter is ponce." Severus spoke up having no such reservations at using the words.

Harry nodded, "What he said. He believed that he was all that like the King of us all, that type of attitude. That is until he knocked himself unconscious with Rons broken wand after he tried to attack us." He explained, "Kinda a pity the ponce didn't die." He muttered under his breath.

"Harry Potter." Minerva scolded the young wizard.

Harry gulped, "Sorry." He squeaked and leaned over to Salazar, "She is a very formidable woman." He whispered dramatically at the laughing wizard.

* * *

Harry let out a yawn as he fell to the sofa in Severus' room, dinner had been amusing to say the least, and he hadn't been able to eat anything more since he threw up Salazar.

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus asked taking a seat in the recliner with a tumbler of fire whiskey.

Harry nodded tiredly, "Yea I'm ok. Hungry but I don't think that I could eat anything at the moment." He explained.

"I have a nutrient potion if you would like to have it."

"Yes please sir, that would be great." Severus got up from his chair and went to his potion store and grabbed a little crimson bottle and brought it back for Harry.

"Here you are Harry, take this, go have a bath and then go to bed. You can read more of your book in the morning."

Harry took the potion and gulped it down and slowly stood up, "That's a good idea, where is the bathroom?"

"There is one attached to your room so that neither of us is waiting for the other to finish. Now go Harry and I'll see you in the morning." He said ushering Harry off to his room.

"Thanks Sev." Harry mumbled as he shuffled into his room and disappeared behind the oak.

* * *

Aragorn looked around the quarters that he and his friends were given for the duration of their stay at the castle, there were 5 other doors leading he presumed to their bedrooms, 'Then where is the bathroom situated?', He thought and headed for the closest room.

"Where do we get to sleep?" Merry asked looking around.

"I suppose that we choose a room to stay in. But where the bathroom is I do not know." Legolas replied and headed for the room opposite to where Aragorn entered.

Gandalf watched as everyone chose a room, "I shall go and ask Albus about the bathroom and I shall see you all in a moment." And with that he disappeared leaving them all to settle in.

* * *

Gandalf appeared next to his brother on the balcony of the astronomy tower, "We are having quiet a problem Albus, where is the bathroom in my companions rooms?" he asked.

Albus looked to his brother, "For tonight do not worry about it, I shall take care of it tomorrow, I will have some one show them how to use it in the morning. So don't be surprised by an early morning arrival."

"Of course Albus, I shall see you in the morning." He said good bye and popped put of the room.

* * *

Harry sighed as he rolled over, snuggling down further into the blankets before he opened his foggy green eyes and looked at the wizard clock, the burred numbers read 6:15 am. Harry let out a groan and rolled away from the clock toward the door, he looked to see Snapes blurry head half inside.

"So you are awake. Good morning."

Harry stretched and sighed, "Morning." He yawned and got out of bed, slipping his feet into the slippers at the side of his bed. He shuffled from the room to join Snape for breakfast.

"What are we going to do today sir?"

"The Headmaster has asked that you go up to our guest's rooms and show them how to use the bathroom, their world is rather primitive to our way of life." Snape explained as he served Harry his breakfast.

Harry shovelled the eggs into his mouth and put the bacon on a slice of toast and made a sandwich that he happily munched on, "Alright I suppose. It's gonna be funny to explain though. I'll just go and get dressed and head on up." He commented finishing his bacon sandwich and headed for his bedroom to change.

* * *

Legolas, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Gandalf and Gimli waited in the sitting room for some one to come and show them how to use the bathroom so that they could all have a bath. They were startled by a loud knock on their entrance.

The door swang opened and a raven coloured head popped in, green eyes blinked around the room, "Morning." He mumbled coming into the room and closing the portrait behind him.

"What are ye doin' 'ere lad?" Gimli asked.

"I'm here to show you how to use the bathroom." Harry told them with a large yawn.

"Did you not get much sleep last night?" Aragorn asked of Harry.

Harry snorted, "I never do." He replied, "So where is your bathroom?" he asked.

"I believe that they are attached to our rooms." Gandalf replied.

Harry nodded and scratched the back of his head and beckoned them to follow him to the first room, Aragorns, to use the bathroom, "Okay, once you know how to use it it's pretty simple, you'll feel like an idiot for not figuring it out."

"If it was so simple then we would have figured it out before this morning." Gimli retorted.

Harry let out a growl and turned on Gimli, his green eyes flashing, "Keep doing that every time I am around and I will feed you to the squid."

"You have a squid?" Merry asked excited.

The green light from Harry's eyes disappeared as he turned his attention to Merry, a smile on his lips, "Yes we do, out in the lake, he is mild tempered but when one of his children is hurt or threatened he becomes the monster he is categorised as." Harry explained as he stopped by a porcelain sink.

"This is the basin, you brush your teeth and hands here or if you had a bath earlier in the day and just need to wash your face you do it here." Harry moved his hands over to the silver knobs, "These turn the water on and off, the one on the right is the cold water." He explained and twisted the knob so that water would come out and into the sink.

"So that is cold water, how cold is it?" Legolas asked.

Harry grabbed Legolas' hand and put it under the water, shocking the elf, at the hold and at the water, "The cold water depends on the temperature of the day out side sometimes." Harry explained.

"Then what is the other one?" Pippin asked.

"This one is the hot water." He said turning off the cold and turning on the hot, "I'd advise you that you do not put your hand under this one, it gets to pretty much boiling temperature."

He turned the tap off and went over to the larger tub, "This is the bath tub, and here next to it is the shower. It causes water to spray down on you, like rain the same principal applies with the turning on and off of the knobs but it only comes out of the one spot instead of two spouts.

The shower is used when you need to get some where in a hurry ad the bath when you want to relax. Have you all got that?" he asked.

He received nods in response, "The where do we do our business?" Aragorn asked.

Harry walked over to the porcelain seat, "This is the toilet, this is where you do your business."

Merry and Pippin looked at the toilet, "Where is the collection pit?" they asked.

Harry blinked at them stupidly, "Collection pit?" he asked, "Like an out door dunny, a pit?" he asked.

"If that is what you call it, then yes." Gandalf nodded.

Harry smiled brightly, "We have gone beyond that in this world, this little silver knob here, Pippin, press down on it please." He asked the Hobbit who did as he was asked, jumping back in shock when water came out like a waterfall.

"The force of the flush and the water flowing takes any evidence of what you had done and leaves it looking sparkley clean."

Pippin walked back over to the toilet and flushed it again, "Wonderful." He cheered.

Harry nodded, "No you can all go and do what you didn't get to do last night and I shall see you all in the great hall in about an hour for breakfast."

"Even when you have already eaten Harry?" Gandalf asked with an amused twinkle in his eye.

Harry smiled impishly, "Of course, I am a growing boy you know, one meal is never enough."

"Here, here." Merry and Pippin cheered.

Harry looked at the Hobbits, "I'll show you where the kitchens are later if you would like, and give you all a tour of the castle after breakfast." He explained and then left through the portrait and left the Fellowship to their business.


	11. Meeting Hagrid and letters

Harry walked into the Great Hall, ready for some more breakfast, he could take his time eating this time then he did with his bacon and eggs earlier.

"Good morning Harry." Flitwick called from his heightened chair.

Harry waved at the miniature wizard, "How are you this morning sir?"

"I am quite well this morning, and you Harry?"

Harry stretched a little before replying, "Best nights sleep that I've had in a while."

"So staying with Severus has some benefit hmm." McGonagall said as she took her seat.

"I guess you could say that." He said and sat down and waited on the others to arrive, "It's been pleasant to say the least staying with Severus, without the animosity that is usually there."

Minerva and Fillius smiled, "That is wonderful to hear Harry."

Dumbledore walked in, "Good morning." He took his seat, a bright pink and purple bow tied around his beard and sleeping cap on his head and a bright blue sleeping robe, Harry let out a giggle.

"I never thought you would be the type of person to walk around in their bed clothes." He said between giggles.

Dumbledore glared at Harry playfully, "It is still quite early Harry and this is my home and I believe that this is what Muggles do in their homes is it not?"

Harry smiled at his Headmaster, "It is sir but I never thought that you would be the type." Harry looked at the headmaster again, "But then again you aren't quite as sane as the rest of us."

The few that were there laughed and the rest of those staying at the castle entered into the room.

"Why do I feel as though I have missed something of great importance. Are you dying Mr. Potter?" Severus asked as he moved into his chair.

"No Severus, we're commenting on the Headmasters bedroom attire." Fillius explained through his giggles.

Severus looked over at Dumbledore and took in his attire, "Yes, well I have seen him in worse. And that worse is his everyday attire that he wears during the school year."

The two professor's and Harry let out a new set giggles with questioning look coming from Gandalf and his friends as they sat down at the table.

"What are they laughing at dear brother?" Gandalf asked.

"My choice of bed clothes." Dumbledore sniffed.

"I don't see what is so funny, you always dressed brightly even as a child, Alberforth did so as well. You were both fans of bright colours." He said folding the sleaves of his flowing robes onto his lap.

"Clothing aside, how is everyone this morning?" Aragorn asked as the plates appeared on the table for breakfast.

"Very well thank you." McGonagall replied. "And yourselves?" she asked.

"Very well, the beds were so comfortable. As were the showers we all had this morning, we have nothing like that in our realm." Legolas explained. "Once Harry showed us how to use the devices."

"Harry is going to take us to the kitchens." Merry and Pippin piped up.

Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas and Gandalf let out a laugh. "What's so funny?" Harry asked confused.

"You see, Hobbits are notorious for having many meal times. Breakfast, Elevenses, Lunch, Brunch, Dinner, Desert, Supper and a Bed time snack." Gimli explained. "And that is all in one day."

Harry and the professors looked at the two Hobbits in shock, they didn't think that anyone could hold that much food in one sitting. Not one of the professors nor Harry could come up with a response.

Merry, Pippin and Legolas let out small laughs and asked for their breakfast, breaking the silence and causing every one to become alert once more.

"What are you going to do today Harry?" Snape asked.

"Well this morning I was going to show our guests around the school grounds and the castle and then I'm yours all this afternoon. We can work with Sal on those potions."

Severus nodded, "I shall accompany you around the grounds, I have some need of a few local potion ingredients. Salazar is in the potions lab at the moment seeing if I have all of the ingredients for his potions."

"Where is Hagrid this morning Headmaster?"

"He is out in the forest feeding the Thestrals."

"I'll have to pop in and say hello, I haven't talked to him much since I've been here." Harry turned to their company, "When would you like to leave for the tour?" he asked.

"We are ready right now, it's just Merry and Pippin that are still eating, and they will take some time to finish." Aragorn explained.

"I can bring Merry and Pippin out later, once they have finished their breakfast. We shall meet you out by the lake." Gandalf offered.

"Thank you Gandalf." Legolas bowed his head and stood along with Aragorn, Gimli, Severus and Harry.

* * *

Harry led the group out of the castle, skipping happily on to the grounds where he then took off at full speed to the hut where Hagrid lived leaving those he was to show around behind him.

"Forgive his excitement, it is not often that he gets to be a child." Severus explained, "He enjoys being out side."

"What do you mean when you say that it's not often he gets to be a child?" Legolas asked.

"Aye, he looks like a child so what else can he be." Gimli agreed.

Severus shook his head, "That is not something that I can tell you, it is up to Harry if he wants to tell you." He explained and led them to where Harry was heading.

"HAGRID." Harry called out as he stopped at the hut, watching as the half giant emerged from the forest.

"'Ello there 'Arry. What are ye doin' up this early, shuldn't ye be sleepin' in like all teenage boys do."

"I woke up earlier than I usually do and was asked by the Headmaster to help our new guests learn to use the bathroom." He explained.

"Are they the guests ye be talking about?" he asked pointing behind Harry.

Harry turned to where Hagrid was pointing, "Yea that's them. They're from another dimension or something. The one with the rugged bathe me now look like Professor Snape is Aragorn." He smiled cheekily at the man, "The blonde is an elf prince by the name of Legolas, the _SHORT_ red haired guy is a dwarf called Gimli." Harry jumped up into Hagrids arms as the dwarf came running at him with his axe.

"Get down 'ere ya scally wag so that I can hack ya down to little pieces."

Harry happily sat on Hagrids shoulder, blowing a raspberry at the dwarf, "I'm not that stupid shortie, suicidal yes, stupid no." he shot back.

"Ooh are the rest of them 'Arry?" Hagrid asked.

"There are two little ones are called Hobbits, Merry and Pippin and an old man is Dumbledores brother Gandalf and he's a wizard. We're meeting them later."

"Professor Dumbledore." Hagrid and Snape automatically corrected. Harry rolled his eyes in response.

"Got anything exciting in your possession this week Hagrid?" Harry asked.

"I 'ave sumthin' but I don't right know what it is." Hagrid explained as he opened the door of his hut to the others before entering with Harry and Fang.

Harry was confused, "How can you not know what it is Hagrid?"

"Because it hasn't hatched yet." Hagrid replied placing Harry in one of the large chairs.

"It's not another dragon is it Hagrid?"

"No 'Arry it isn't. I know me dragon eggs and it isn't one."

"Where did you get it Hagrid?" Snape asked as he poured some tea in to the large mugs.

"I found it in the forest with the Thestrals."

"Oh Hagrid." Snape and Harry groaned.

"What's the problem with him having an egg?" Aragorn asked.

"The last time Hagrid had an egg that hatched was a baby dragon that we had to send off to Romania." Harry explained the short version. Hagrid sniffled a bit. "Have you see him since Hagrid?"

"Nah I 'aven't. Bein to busy ter go and see the little tucker." Hagrid sighed sadly and took a sip of tea. Harry bounced happily in his seat causing Legolas to bounce along with him.

"I know Hagrid, my birthday is coming up soon so why don't we ask the headmaster if we could all go to Romania for a vacation and even maybe go to Egypt. I wanna see if Bill can show me a real mummy."

"Don't get yourself excited Harry, the Headmaster may and may not let you go. If he says yes then you can get all bouncy and preferably away from Legolas. He looks ill from your bouncing." Snape stated.

Harry's excited smile turned to a frown. "You had to spoil the only one good thing that I thought of from the entire time that I have been here."

Snape sighed and put his mug down, "Harry you know that I only speak the truth. You know that you cannot do much outside of these walls. But we'll talk to the headmaster once we return for lunch and then if he agrees you can send a letter to the eldest Weasleys with Fawkes alright."

"Yeah alright."

* * *

Albus hummed happily as he sucked on a new brand of Lemon Drop lolly pops that Honeydukes had specially made for him when Gandalf came into the room.

"Hello dear brother is there anything that I can do for you?"

"I went down to Hagrids while the Hobbits were still eating, these old legs needed a walk you see."

"Oh yes, I understand the feeling." Albus agreed, "And what is it that you heard brother?"

"I seems that Harry would like as all to go on a vacation to Romania and Egypt for his birthday. All he needs to do is convince you to let it happen. He was brimming with energy when he told Hagrid what he wanted to do for him."

"Ah so it was more for Hagrid then for him." Albus nodded brushing his fingers through his beard, "Such a selfless boy."

"I think that we can do this don't you Albus. All of us will be there and I think that we are more then good enough to look after the boy on his adventures. Though I don't think that we can unravel a mummy."

"What's this about a mummy?"

"Harry would like to see one. He's hoping that he can be shown one."

"I think that maybe we can do something about this. I think that Harry may just get his wish." Albus smiled and started to pen a letter to the two eldest Weasley children.

* * *

I was thinking that maybe I should get a beta reader, so if there is anyone that would like to be that beta for this story i would be very greatful.

Medusa


	12. Meeting Purity

Hey there guys here is another chapter I'm sorry I took so long so I hope that you enjoy what I have done.

* * *

Harry skipped happily after Hagrid as he lead them all through the forest to the open area where the unicorns frolic chatting happily with Hagrid as he went along.

"Do you think that there will be any fouls?"

"No doubt about it 'Arry, always a few fouls around and even if we're lucky a few new bourns."

Harry beamed at Hagrid as they entered the clearing where the unicorns were grazing happily and a few were lying in the shallows of the waters. Harry's eyes sparkled at the scene.

Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn looked on in awe at the unicorns happily frolic around the open area, never had they seen something as pure as these creatures and wanted to learn more about them.

"These are native to your world?" Legolas asked as he crept closer to the tree edge to get a better look.

"Yeh bet thay are. Purest of our creatures along wid the phoenix tha' the 'Eadmaster 'as in his favour." Hagrid explained with a smile as he watched the elf.

"Do you think that we'd be able to touch them?" Legolas asked.

"Yeh could always try lad, but they usually only let females and virgins near 'em."

"I think that I would like to try anyway Hagrid, elves are kin to nature and all of its beauty." Legolas told them, placed his bow in Aragorn's hand and walked slowly into the clearing speaking in Sindarin.

"Mae Govannen Lirimaer." (Well met Beautiful one) He whispered to the pure white mare that was closest to him. The mare looked up at Legolas with interest and slowly moved over to where Legolas was standing. Its baby following after it's mother.

"Maer aur Penneth." (Good day young one) He smiled and stroked the foals' neck as he did to the mother.

Hagrid, Snape and Harry looked on in awe as all of the unicorns surrounded him each asking for attention from the elf. Aragorn and Gimli watched as their friend basket in the affection of the beautiful creatures. Harry looked sadly at the scene knowing that he was far from pure enough to go anywhere near the unicorns.

Aragorn and Gimli moved over slowly to where Legolas was speaking to the unicorns talking quietly with them as he too grew closer with Gimli in tow. The unicorns basked in the petting from the strangers.

A foul trotted over to where Hagrid, Harry and Snape where standing and started to tug on Hagrids big jacket to pull him over to where Legolas, Aragorn and Gimli where knowing that he was familiar to the unicorns. Snape put an arm around Harry's shoulder at seeing the boys look as he watched his giant friend be welcomed by the purity of the unicorns.

"I'm afraid that you and I will always be tainted by the darkness Harry and we will never be apart of such purity." Snape explained softly to Harry.

"I know professor but it would be nice to belong to something." Harry replied just as softly and then bolted off into the forest.

"HARRY!" Snape called after him and started after him.

"Professor." Hagrid called out and hurried after him, he'd have to be there in that part of the woods just in case of Aragog and his children. Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas watched as the three disappeared.

"Shouldn't we go after them?" Gimli asked.

"I think that we should go out and wait for Gandalf and the hobbits down by the lake and hopefully they will meet with us there." Aragorn stated, "Do you know why Harry took off Legolas?"

"The professor commented that he and Harry would never be pure enough to come near these animals, that they will always be tainted by the darkness. Those words must have other meanings that only Harry and the Professor know." Legolas explained to his friends.

"Namaarie Mellon nin." (Farewell my friend) He said to the unicorns and then he, Aragorn and Gimli left the forest.

* * *

Harry ran through the forest, his face and arms cut by the branches of the trees, tears running down his cheeks. Becoming out of breath Harry stopped running and lent against one of the ancient trees to rest and gather his breath. As he slid down the trunk of the tree as Snape came through to see him seated there. 

"Why did you run off Harry?" he asked coming to a stop breathing heavily.

Harry rubbed a sleave over his face to dry up the tears, "I don't know." He mumbled.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you by my words Harry, but I know what it is like to feel nothing but darkness while others get to feel the purity of innocents and youth. We both know that you were never a child, even before you knew that you were a wizard. You were made to grow up too fast." Snape spoke as he sat down next to the young wizard.

"I know but it still hurts. I just wish that I had something pure in my life but I guess that will never happen as long as Voldemort is alive."

Snape pulled Harry into his arms and held him tightly, "I know Harry, I know." He said as Hagrid came through the brush.

"Oh good, yer a'ri'ht, I was worried ye'd run in to Aragog." He breathed a sight of relief.

"Are we in his section of the forest?" Harry asked.

"Aye lad so we'd better get out of 'er so ye don't be disturbin' 'em." Hagrid explained as he helped both teacher and student stand.

"Hagrid where are our guests?" Snape asked.

"I left 'em behind in a rush ter make sure ye'd both be a'ri'ht. Didn't want Aragog to eat you." He explained as he turned around to make his way out of the forest.

"Maybe they had enough sense to go to the lake where we were to be meeting Gandalf and the Hobbits." Harry said as they made their way out.

* * *

Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli were seated under the weeping willow by the lake and watched as their friends came out of the castle coming at full speed over to them. Aragorn stuffed his pipe with pipe weed, lit it and began to merrily smoke. Gimli took the pipe weed and did the same. Legolas just rolled his eyes and moved away from the smoke. 

"You both smoke far too much of that." He grumbled. Gimli grunted and Aragorn chuckled.

"Enjoy your breakfast my friends?" Aragorn asked as the Hobbits and Gandalf came to a stop near them and sat down on the soft grass.

"Indeed we did." Pippin cheered as he pulled his pipe from the fold of his cloak along with a bag of pipe weed. Followed shortly by Gandalf and Merry, Legolas let out a grunt of annoyance and moved further back from the smoking group.

"Where is young Harry and Severus?" Gandalf asked turning a puff of smoke in to a dragon and watched it fly away on the air currents.

"He ran off into the forest with Severus and Hagrid on his tail." Gimli explained.

Gandalf raised a bushy white eyebrow, "And what was the purpose of Harry running away from you and in to the forest?"

"Hagrid took us into the forest to see some of the creatures that resided there. After a short walk in to the forest we came across some unicorns and I went over and spoke to them. Aragorn and Gimli soon joined me as did Hagrid but Harry and Severus stayed back. Severus mentioned something to Harry about having too much darkness with in them to go anywhere near the unicorns." Legolas explained.

Gandalf nodded his head in understanding, "I understand what Severus was saying about that but it is something that they need to tell you and no one else. So if you want to find out, ask them." He explained looking in to the distance to see three figures emerging from the forest.

"So what are we to do today with our gracious hosts?" Gimli asked as he puffed out a chain of smoke rings.

"Harry said that he was going to show us around the grounds and the castle. So I suppose that we will be going by his example." Legolas reminded his dwarvan friend.

Gimli grunted around the mouthpiece of his pipe, "I knew that." He sent to Hobbits in to fit of giggles.

"Hello Merry, Pippin. Finished tasting the work of the house elves have you?" Harry asked as he, Snape and Hagrid joined the Aradians.

Merry and Pippin beamed, "We sure did. But what is a House Elf?" Merry asked.

Harry clicked his fingers, "Dobby." He called and with in a few seconds a crack was heard and an elf appeared.

Dobby let out a joyous squeak and flung himself at Harry's knees, "Oh Mister Harry Potter you is being alright. Dobby and Winky were so worried that Mister Harry Potter sir wouldn't be alright." He wailed loudly.

Harry smiled at the group in front of him, he placed a hand on Dobby's head in comfort. "This is Dobby he is one of the many house elves that work here at the school to feed the staff and students. He is also quite fond of me since I freed him from his former master."

Legolas' complexion became ghostly pale, "How can you treat one as such?" he managed to get out.

"It has been this way from the beginning of Wizarding life Legolas, these creatures were created to serve their masters. They were bound to do anything that was asked of them including die for their master. The only way that they can be freed is if their masters give them clothes. House elves have a great being of magic, they have a different band of magic compared to humans and that is what makes them very powerful." Gandalf explained.

"If it offends you I am sorry but there is nothing that we can do to change what happened so long ago in the past. All house elves now know is to bend to their masters' wishes. Except Dobby, he went against his masters wished to save my life when I was 12." Harry explained to Legolas.

Dobby turned and looked up at Legolas, "Dobby is free, Dobby is being payed for helping Mister Harry Potter sir. Dobby is very happy as are the others." He explained and turned back to Harry, "If yous is not needing Dobby anymore Dobby is having lots to do."

"You can come and go as you please Dobby, you know that. I will see you when I come down to the kitchen later alright." He told the elf who nodded and disappeared with a crack.

"So where would you like to go first?" Harry asked.

"Why don't we take them into Hogsmead for a few hours and show them around there and then come back here for the remainder of the day." Snape suggested.

"Would that be alright though?" Harry asked nervously.

"With all of the protection that you have at the moment I would think so." Gandalf told him and put out his smoking pipe.

Harry heaved a sigh, "It doesn't matter anyway, I haven't got any gold with me."

"You have your key do you not?" Snape asked.

"Yes."

"Then that is all that you are going to need, the money can be take straight out of your Gringotts account." He explained to the green-eyed wizard.

Harry smiled, "Then I should go and get it then." He started off toward the castle to get his vault key.

"No need Mr. Potter, you are a wizard are you not, why not just Accio the key to you. I'm sure that you'd have no problem calling it."

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair with the praise he was getting from Snape, shot him a great full smile and called for his key so that he wouldn't have to go for it. The small piece of bronze sailed into Harry's hand with a soft puff of air displacement.

"I'm ready now." He beamed and started off for the gate leaving everyone else to stand quickly and hurry after him.


	13. Hogsmeade

Here you guys go another chapter for you. I'm so glad that you guys like this story so much. Hugs and kisses to everyone.

* * *

Charlie Weasley wiped his sweaty brow with the towel that was stuck in his back pocket as another cluster of eggs were settled together on the bundle of hay around the mother. Charlie raised a hand and stroked the big black snout nudging him.

"I'll see you tomorrow girl." He told her and went off to his hut for a shower, food and sleep. Upon entering his hut Charlie noticed Fawkes sitting on the table nibbling at the fruit arrangement that was there.

"Hullo Fawkes." The bird looked up at him with a thrill, "Nothing is wrong I hope." He asked picking up the letter that sat by Fawkes' talon and quickly read through it.

Charlie moved over to his desk, that was cluttered with dragon books and quickly penned a response to the note.

_Professor Dumbledore,_

_Would love to have Harry come by for a visit and Hagrid as well. Norbert is missing his 'mommy'. I'll make sure that everything is set up safely for his arrival. Just send me a note when he's to arrive._

_Charlie Weasley._

Quickly rolling up the parchment he passed it to Fawkes who took it into his beak and disappeared with a puff from the hut. Charlie smiled to himself and decided to get to work about making the colony for Harry.

* * *

Fawkes appeared with a puff next to Dumbledore setting his beard on fire when he appeared. Dumbledore quickly put out his whiskers and took the note discarded on the table.

"Thank you my friend." He grumbled over his burnt beard and read through the reply that he was given.

A smile split the weathered features in delight and he quickly called for the remaining staff to meet in the staff room.

* * *

The group stopped at the opening to Hogsmead, Harry smiled up his companions and hurried to enter the village.

"Come on, hurry up. We have things to do places to show you." He chattered grabbing onto the nearest limb and pulled them along behind him. Hagrid chuckled happily and followed after Harry to keep an eye out.

"Quite enthusiastic isn't he." Aragorn chortled as he watched his Elven friend get dragged behind a teenage boy.

Snape thin lips curved into a slight smile, "He needs to be happy about something. He's been miserable since school finished and was in the hospital passed out from a high consumption of alcohol." He explained to the King of men.

The jaws of the Hobbits, Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn dropped at what they had just been told about a little part of Harry's life. They shook their heads and quickly followed the same path that Hagrid and Harry took with a dragging Legolas.

Aragorn placed a hand on Snapes shoulder to still him a moment. Snape turned to look back at the rugged man an eyebrow raised.

"We won't let anything happen to the boy, Legolas has the eyes of an eagle so he will more then likely see the danger coming before we do and we also have Gandalf with us. He is well protected." He told the potions master, a rough hand on the hilt of Andúril.

Snape nodded a loss for words and moved off to catch up with the others.

* * *

Salazar looked around Snapes private potion room with a deep fondness. Papers littered desks it Snapes scrawl, potion vials of all sizes littering the walls, some with potions some clean. Books lined up alphabetically were placed with great care.

Salazar pulled what looked like the most recent of all of the books on the shelves. On the cover, '_Mostly used potions. Self-updating_'. Salazar flipped opened the cover and began to read as he got comfortable in the recliner and began to see what the potions of today were like.

Legolas was quite happy to be pulled along by the teen, the warmth from the hand holding his was sending tingles up his spine to his ears leaving nothing but a good feeling behind. Harry talked enthusiastically about the village and where his favourite places were to visit when with his friends.

"So where would you like to go?" Legolas interrupted as he pulled to a stop.

Harry turned his head to look up at the pale elf, his neck craning because of the height difference between them, "Are all elves as tall as you are?" he asked completely going around the question Legolas asked.

A smile spread over Legolas' face, "No, your just small." He joked and laughed when Harry blushed, "Yes we are all this tall. There is no elf shorter than 6 feet unless they are still under the age of maturity." Legolas explained, "Now I believe that I asked you a question, where would you like to go?"

Harry blushed under the stare of the blue eyes, "Umm, I suppose that we could go to Honeydukes first."

Legolas nodded, "Alright then, lead the way."

The others, minus Hagrid, had just caught up to them when Harry and Legolas continued on walking. Merry, Pippin and Gimli let out sighs of frustration.

"Why don't we go to the Three Broomsticks and rest there and I will introduce you to the fine taste of Butterbeer or Fire whiskey." Snape offered.

"I'll keep wid 'Arry an' let 'im know where ye are." Hagrid voice boomed and went off after Harry and Legolas.

"I believe that I shall take you up on that offer Severus. It has been quite some time since I have had fire whiskey." Gandalf agreed and the group headed over to the Three Broomsticks.

"Hullo Severus." Madame Rosemerta called out as soon as he entered the 'Sticks.

"Rosie." He said in a simple greeting, "Taking my usual table, let Mr. Potter know when he comes in."

Rosemerta nodded her head and wiped clean another drinking mug. Snape led the group to the table at the back of the 'Sticks that was shadowed.

"That is Madame Rosemerta, the owner of this fine establishment. You may order meals and have drinks or just catch up with people that you haven't seen for sometime." Snape explained about the establishment, "So what would you like?"

"I would like a Fire whiskey please Severus." Gandalf requested.

"I should like to try the Butterbeer and the Fire whiskey." Merry piped up, Pippin nodded his agreement, "As would I please."

Snape looked over to the ranger, "And you Aragorn?"

"I shall try both as the Hobbits do but perhaps if I do not like either is there a beer?"

"We have all manner of drink. It is just going to depend on what beer it is you want. I'll get recommendations off of Rosie." Snape explained and went off to the bar to collect their drinks.

* * *

Harry waited for Legolas and Hagrid to exit Honeydukes since he had already completed his purchase and while Hagrid was getting his Legolas opted to look around a little bit more at the variety.

"So where would you like to go now?" Legolas asked coming to stand beside Harry.

"I would like to go to the clothing store. I am in desperate need of some clothes since mine are all to big for me." Harry explained and headed off in the direction he wanted.

"Why do you wear such large clothes Harry?" Legolas asked.

"They were my cousins." Was all Legolas was going to get out of Harry for now.

Legolas could feel the hurt emanating from Harry, "I hope that one day I may earn your trust in telling me about your past. Maybe once we become friends." He said putting a pale hand on Harry's shoulder in comfort.

Harry brought a hand up and placed it over Legolas', "Perhaps." He said and stepped into the shop to look around and find what he wanted.

Legolas followed after Harry and browsed through the assortment that was there, some of the items confusing the elf as how to put them on, like the black leather pants with rips and chains running down the legs. Legolas held the pants out in front of him, his head tilted to the side in examination.

"Would you like to try them on dear?" the shopkeeper asked him.

Bright blue eyes blinked at her, "Um well I don't know." He managed to mumble.

"They are a bit confusing to get them on at first but once you know how to it is a cinch. Do you know what size you are?"

Legolas shook his head, "I always had my clothing custom made." He explained.

The witch brought her wand from the sleeve of her arm and waved it over him and knew his measurements quite quickly, "There you are dear, find anything in those sizes and you shall be fine."

Legolas looked at the pants once more, "How would I put these on?" he asked hand the pants over.

The shopkeeper looked at him thoughtfully, "Perhaps we should get some ordinary every day leather pants." She muttered going for the rack and looking for an ordinary pair.

"I would still like to try these as well." He told her as she came up with a pair that would fit him.

"Of course dear, just come over here to the change room and we'll see to those pants." She said taking the pants from the elf and grabbing a few t-shirts along the way for him to try on. Harry watched Legolas go with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Um how would one pay for these?" he asked Harry on the way by.

"I'll take care of it for you until such a time that you can pay me back." Harry told him.

Legolas bowed his head, "Thankyou." He said as he stopped at the change room.

"I'll show you how to put these on out here alright lad, then you can try them on."

"Thankyou madam."

Legolas watched as the keeper gathered the legs in her hands scrunching them up so that the cuff of the leg was with the waist so that all he had to do was step in while being careful enough to look out for the chains and he pulls them up. The keeper left them on the chair in the state she put them so he could just grab them.

Legolas closed the curtain and pulled off his leggings and began to pull on the chain pants and pulling them up slim legs. "How are you going dear?" she asked.

"Well I seem to be having a bit of a problem." He told her.

"What's that dear?"

"I'm afraid that I don't know how to do them up." He explained.

The keeper let out a short laugh, "There are little silver studs going up where you do them up, yes?" she asked

"Yes."

"Alright, on the opposite side of the opening are some small slits, do you see them?"

"I do?"

"What you have to do is put the silver stud into the slits, lining them up according to where the button is. Do you understand?"

"I believe so." Legolas told her and tried his hand at doing up the pants and with nimble fingers the pants were done up. Legolas then reached over for one of the shirts that were hanging on the hook and pulled on a forest green shirt after taking off his tunic and tucked the shirt slightly into his pants.

Legolas looked at himself in the mirror and blinked, he looked nothing like he did when he was in his woodland garb. He swallowed and looked away.

"Are you done dear?" she asked.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Then come on out and let me see."

Legolas took a deep breath and stepped out from behind curtain with a light blush across his nose and cheeks.

"You look lovely dear, though I think that you would be better off in the closed leather." She looked down at his feet, "Gather your things and sit down on one of the couches and I'll be right back." And with that she waddled off.

Legolas gathered the things from the cubicle and sat down where the keeper told him to sit and waited patiently for her. The keeper quickly came waddling back over to him with a pair of black boots and some socks.

"Now these will complete the look." She told him and pulled his foot on to her knee and started to put the socks on his feet and then the boots followed. Keen blue eyes watching everything that she was doing so that he could replicate it later.

Legolas looked around the shop once she was done, "Where is Harry?" he asked.

"Mr. Potter is in the change room trying on his own selection of clothes that I helped him gather." She explained.

"How do you know who he is when I know that he didn't introduce himself?" he asked suspiciously.

The keeper blinked, "Everyone in the Wizarding world knows who Mr. Potter is dear." She told him and went of hunting for some more every day pants for Legolas.

Legolas pondered over what he was just told and decided to ask Harry what she had meant by that everyone knew him. Legolas watched the room that he thought Harry to be in and waited for him to emerge. The keeper had since put some casual pants and t-shirts down next to him.

Harry soon stepped out from the cubicle in a pair of black slacks and an emerald green t-shirt with an armful of clothes and dumped them on the chair next to Legolas and pulled on a new pair of shoes. Just as he finished doing that he suddenly looked over at Legolas in shock.

"Well that is certainly interesting." He murmured looking Legolas up and down, "Are you getting those?" he asked

"Not all of this. Maybe you could help me pick a few things."

Harry nodded and started to look through the things that were in the pile made for Legolas and picked put a few pairs of plain black slacks and an assortment of t-shirts and shirts and gathered both lots and made for the counter. Legolas picked up his garb and followed him.

"There you are Mr. Potter. Have a lovely day." She smiled at them as she handed over the shrunken package and Harry and Legolas left the store. Harry grabbed Legolas' hand and pulled him along.

"Come on, we'll go and meet with the others." He told the elf.

"Is what I am wearing alright?" Legolas asked becoming self conscious about how he looked and how people were looking.

Harry smiled up at the elf, "You look fine Legolas, but I think that you should have gone for the full leather since you can see your skin and seeing even a little skin gets some ones imagination going." He explained as he opened the door of the 'Sticks and soon found their friends.

Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pippin and Gandalf just stared at the elf causing him to blush bright red and quickly sat down so that they would stop staring at his new attire and moved over so that Harry could sit as well.

"I see that you used your time well Harry." Snape commented.

"Yes sir and I got some chocolates as well and picked up some socks for the Headmaster."

Snape snorted and took a drink, "Are you otherwise ready to head back to the castle?"

"Can Legolas and I have a drink first?" Harry asked as Snape and the others began to gather their things and started out.

"Grab a Butterbeer and follow. You can drink it on the way back to the castle." Snape told him.

Harry let out a sigh and did as he was told and passed one over to Legolas who took a tentative sip of the frothy mixture and was quite content with the drink.

"Thankyou for today Harry."

"You're welcome Legolas." Harry smiled at the elf and hurriedly pulled him back to the castle over running the others.

"LAST ONE HOME IS A ROTTEN EGG." He called over his shoulder.

Everyone looked to Snape for the reasoning, "It is a game children play that if you are the last one back to your destination then you have to do something rotten, like do the dishes or you don't get some sort of treat. I think, it's something along those lines." He explained and watched as everyone but Gandalf shoot off after Legolas and Harry.


	14. It all takes some planning

Hey there everyone, I am so so sorry that it has taken me this long to get another chapter out to y'all. But I started a new job and have been pretty flat out with that and haven't had a moments peace. But now I have more time on my hands now that I have gotten used to my hours. So I should have more for you more often hopefully.

PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER.

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the faces around him, "So what do you think?" he asked.

"I think that it is a wonderful idea Albus and a wonderful birthday present." Fillius squeaked his excited agreement.

"But who will go with him Albus?" Minerva asked concerned with Harry's safety.

"Well I certainly cannot since I have much work to do but our guests will be going with Harry. I think it's best they get as much magical culture as they can, Severus will go as he is in charge of Harry this summer. Hagrid will be going since that is why Harry thought about it."

"Harry is such a selfless boy." Pomona gushed.

"Sometimes he needs to be selfish I think." Albus told her with a sigh.

"Now I think that Salazar should also go and get a feel for the newer Wizarding world and to spend some time with Harry as he is his heir."

"I agree." Minerva said and was followed through with nods and agreements from the others.

"Well then it's settled. We'll have a party here for Harry with his friends the day before his birthday and he can head off to Romania on his birthday."

"I will speak with the House Elves about what flavour cake Harry may like." Pomona offered.

"Speak with Dobby and Winky, they take care of Harry more often then the other elves." Dumbledore suggested, Pomona nodded and headed out of the room to speak with Dobby and Winky.

"And I shall take care of the invitations." Fillius spoke up.

"Very good Fillius, please have them sent out by tonight with a R.S.V.P for three days from now." Fillius nodded and headed off to his rooms to prepare the invitations.

"I will see about the decorations with Poppy if you'd like to help?" Minerva asked.

"I would be delighted." Poppy said and left the room with Minerva talking about decoration plans.

Albus smiled to himself, everything was working out all right so far for Harry but there was always something to foil Harry's happiness.

* * *

Harry panted as he reached the steps of the castle breathing heaving, Legolas already on the stairs not out of breath at all. He smiled at Harry as the boy held on to him to stay standing. Aragorn appeared next to him only slightly out of breath.

"I gather Legolas was first?" he asked Harry even though he knew the response.

Harry pouted at the King of Men, "It's not fair. He has longer legs."

Aragorn shook his head, "No matter how far behind us Legolas was he would still reach the destination before we would. He's an elf and elves are very fast yet stealthy. We wouldn't have heard him."

This just made Harry pout harder but his eyes lit up, "How do you know so much about elves. I presume that where you're from not many humans have the privilege of really knowing so much, only a small amount."

"Quite the curious little thing aren't you." Aragorn stated with a raised eyebrow, Harry smiled cheekily at the king, "Once we are seated comfortably I will see about telling you."

Harry leaped at the King and gave him a hug, "Thankyou." Aragorn briefly hugged the boy back before the embrace broke.

"Do you like knowledge Harry?" Legolas asked as he saw their Hobbit friends walking toward them, puffing.

"When I get to learn something new." Harry responded.

"We'll see what we can get from Gandalf for you alright." Aragorn told him.

Harry beamed, "Thankyou."

"Give up half way did you my friends?" Aragorn asked Merry and Pippin.

"Well we did just eat you know and have some whiskey." Merry told them, "Otherwise we would have beaten you."

Legolas and Aragorn laughed, "Perhaps another day then friends."

"Gimli stopped running before we did." Pippin told them, which caused man and elf into another fit of laughter. Harry looked on the scene confused.

"Would you like me to show you where the kitchen is?" he asked the Hobbits.

Eyes brightened at the mention of kitchen, "Oh yes please." They crowed.

"Alright then. Once the others get here we can head down to the kitchens. But while we're waiting would you like to meet the squid?" he asked those surrounding him.

"Oh yes please Harry." Pippin agreed excitedly and ran off toward the lake and waited for the others to catch up.

Harry shook his head at the energy that Pippin had and slowly walked over to the lake so he could show his new companions the giant squid.

* * *

Salazar made his way to the kitchens for something to eat since it had been since dinner the night before since he had eaten. He just hoped that the kitchen was in the same place as it always was.

Salazar let out a sigh of relief when he came upon the familiar portrait of fruit and reached a hand up to tickle the pear and watched as the door opened to admit him into the hustle and bustle that the House Elves were in.

One of the House Elves stopped what he was doing and came over to the Founder.

"Is there something Dobby can be doing for yous sir?" he asked.

"Yes please Dobby, it seems that I have missed breakfast and lunch is soon approaching and I am quite hungry. I would like some stew if it isn't too much of a bother."

"Of course it isn't a bother sir please sit down and I will get you some."

Salazar nodded his head in thanks and sat down at the small kitchen table that was sitting in the kitchen and got comfortable and waited for his brunch. His peace was short lived how ever when Pomona entered the room with a bright smile.

"Oh dear!" she exclaimed a hand to her breast in shock, "Forgive me Founder Slytherin. I had no idea you would be here."

Salazar waved a hand, "I missed breakfast it seems and I have grown quite hungry and please just call me Salazar."

"Then I must return the favour and ask you to call me Pomona. But lunch will be served in the Great Hall in half an hours time if you would like to wait until then." She explained to him.

"I would dear lady but I am rather ravenous and must eat something light now. I am only having a stew. May I ask what you are doing down here at this time?"

"Oh yes of course. I am here to talk to Dobby, he has taken quite a liking to young Harry and may know what kind of cake Harry enjoys. As his birthday is coming up we wanted to have a birthday for him before he left on his surprise."

Salazar blinked in shock, "His birthday, oh my. When is his birthday Pomona?"

"The 31st of July but we are having it the day before so that Harry can spend it with his friends before going on a trip to the Romanian Dragon preserve and Egypt with you as apart of his company."

"Is there anything that you can recommend for a birthday present?"

"All I can tell you is to give him something from the heart. I think that is the best solution."

"Here you are sir." Dobby said as he put the bowl of stew on the table in front of Salazar.

"Thankyou." Salazar sighed as he dipped the spoon in and took a delighted mouthful.

"Dobby there is something I need to ask you about Mr. Potter."

"What is you needing help with?" Dobby asked his bright eyes shining up at her.

"Harry's birthday is coming up and we would like to have a small birthday party for him and I was wondering if you would know what kind of cake Harry would enjoy. And please do not tell Harry any of this, it's a surprise."

"Oh Dobby is not telling anything to Mister Harry Potter sir. Mister Harry Potter sir would not like big cake, he would like chocolate eclairs instead or a small sponge cake with raspberry and cream in the middle." Dobby explained.

Pomona nodded her head, "I see, well then we'll just have to have many eclairs made and a sponge cake quite big but not overly so."

"Dobby can have it done Professor Sprout ma'am. When would yous be liking it by?"

"The 30th of July is when the party is. At noon."

"Dobby is having it done." He said happily and popped off to do some more work.

"Shall we make our way up to the Great Hall Pomona?" Salazar asked appearing beside her and offered an arm.

"Of course." She responded and took the offered arm and was escorted from the kitchen.

* * *

Harry watched as the squid chased the Hobbits with his tentacles playfully, the Hobbits laughed as they ran. Harry swished his feet around in the water with a bright smile on his face at his new friends' enjoyment. Though he noticed that they didn't go anywhere near the water.

"Do you not like the water?" he asked them as they ran by him again.

"We have no need to know how to swim, it isn't practical where we live." Pippin replied.

"Then what do you do for fun?" Harry inquired with a tilt of his head.

"We eat, drink, eat, sing, eat and drink." Merry explained.

"To me that sounds rather boring." Harry replied.

"Then what do you do for fun?" Legolas asked.

"I like flying, swimming, being with my friends and learning new spells."

"Flying?" Aragorn questioned.

"Yes, we can fly on broomsticks." Here he was looked at funny, "Pegasi, Thestrals and Hippogriffs just to name a few ways to fly. If you would like to fly I'm sure I could find some way to get you in the air."

Merry and Pippin shone like the sun, "Do you really think that you could do that?"

"Of course. I'd have to ask the headmaster the best way for you to fly but it will be done."

"Woo hoo." Merry and Pippin cheered.

"And what are you cheering about dear friends?" Gandalf asked as he, Gimli and Severus joined them on the bank of the lake.

"Harry is going to take us flying." Pippin exclaimed.

"Oh and how is he going to do that?"

"Well there is a broomstick, Thestral, Pegasi and Hippogriffs, what ever they are. But Harry is going to talk to the headmaster first." Merry explained.

Gandalf turned to look at Harry, "Perhaps I shall take you up on the offer as well Harry." He smiled at the teen.

Harry smiled back, "Of course. If others like to know about what I do and enjoy then I am more then happy to share it with others."

"I feel the need to interrupt here. Lunch is going to start in 10 minutes and it will take that long for us to get there if the staircase doesn't change." Severus stated.

It only took those words for the Hobbits to get moving and race at full speed into the castle. Moving faster then Legolas and Harry had back in Hogsmead. With chuckles the group followed the path they took and entered the castle.


	15. Coming Together

Albus chatted happily with Salazar about the last century and what has changed with the school since he had come to Hogwarts. They were happily sipping some chamomile tea when the Hobbits barged in to the room and quickly sat down and waited as patiently as they could for the others.

"Did you enjoy your time in Hogsmead?" Minerva asked.

"Very much so. I cannot wait to go again." Pippin replied.

"Oh yes and when we came back Harry showed us the squid and said that maybe one day he'll take us flying." They explained.

"That is some good news, it will keep Harry busy and you all out of mischief I think." The blue eyes twinkled at the Hobbits and moved to the door as Harry, Severus, Hagrid and the rest of the company came through the doors and quickly sat down and started at their lunch. "Enjoy your day out gentlemen?" he asked.

"Yes." Harry practically yelled, visibly bouncing in his chair, "I brought new clothes and some candy." He exclaimed.

"How much candy have you had?" Severus asked.

Harry frowned at the thought, "None, I've only had the Butterbeer."

"I too am feeling overly joyous as well. It seemed to happen once we entered the hall." Legolas explained.

"Do you still have the bottle?" Severus asked immediately and urgently.

Harry pulled the bottle out of one of the bags at his feet and handed it over to Snape who all but snatched it from Harry's hands and inspected the bottle. He tipped the bottle up and a couple of drops of Butterbeer fell onto his fingers which he smelled and then tasted and went very pale very quickly and took off out of the room.

"I guess something is wrong." Harry spoke up giggling.

Legolas let out a little giggle as well, it wasn't very loud but it was enough for Aragorn and Gandalf to hear.

"Did you just giggle Legolas?" Aragorn asked stunned.

"Elves do not giggle." Legolas responded sticking his nose up in the air at the thought, only to let out another giggle.

"You just did it again." Aragorn pointed out.

"Did not. Stop saying that I am giggling because it's not true and you are a liar." Legolas yelled at the King of Men. Aragorn blinked at the yelling of the usually calm elf. Something was definitely wrong with his friend.

Severus rushed back into the great hall with two vials of potion, his shallow cheeks flushed from his run down to his potion stores, "Hurry and take this before it's too late." He told Harry and Legolas handing them a vial each. Legolas and Harry did as they were told and downed the potion quickly and passed the empty vial back to Snape.

"Are you going to explain what had just happened Severus?" Dumbledore asked looking over the top of his glasses.

"It was a potion that I had created for the Dark Lord, it gave the drinker a sudden happiness like a cheering charm while draining the life of the victim. It was labelled Gauisus Excessum, Happy death." He explained, "The thing about them having it in their Butterbeers is that I haven't even given it to the dark lord as it is still in the production stage, it wasn't perfected."

"So are you saying that there has been someone in your quarters some time without you knowing about it and took the potion." Fillius questioned.

"That is the most logical response as to how Harry and Legolas had gotten the potion in their system, but when I went to get the antidote from my stores the prototype was still there. So the only thing that I can think of for the potion to be made was that someone had stolen my papers on the potion sometime ago."

"This is indeed a bad sign Severus. Do you have any clue as to who would take the notes?"

"It would have to had been one of the Malfoy's. There would be no one else that I would admit into my potions room. They never are admitted to my private rooms." Snape explained and turned to Harry and Legolas. "A problem with the antidote to this stage of the potion will have quite the effect on you in about 2 minutes now."

"And what would that be?" Harry asked afraid of the answer.

"You will both become heavily sexually stimulated, the antidote is like muggle viagra."

The effect of those words were instantaneous, jaws dropped and eyes bulged out of their sockets. Laughter came from the others sitting at the table at the looks from both males.

"And you tell us this now." Harry squeaked. Severus just shrugged, "If that's all you have to say about it I'm gonna go and beat off on your bed." Harry told him angrily, stood up and stalked out of the room.

"YOU CAN'T DO IT BY YOURSELF, YOU NEED A PARTNER TO BE ABLE TO COUNTER THE EFFECTS." Snape yelled out after him.

"I'LL STILL BE HAVING SEX ON YOUR BED THEN YOU BASTARD."

Legolas let out a sigh and started out of the hall.

"Where are you going Legolas?" Merry asked.

"I may as well join Harry since we both have to get rid of this need. But believe me Mr. Snape I will be getting you back for this. That is my solemn vow as a prince and an elf." Legolas told him as he exited and walked swiftly after Harry.

"Well I think that went well enough." Severus said turning back to his lunch and started to eat once again.

"Really Severus I think that you went a little bit too far with that don't you. I'm sure that you could have given them a counter potion for what ever it is that didn't cause the reaction that it did." Dumbledore admonished the potions master.

Snape rolled his eyes, "I was lying Albus, all they have to do is go to the bathroom and piss and they'll be fine. I just wanted to rile the both of them up a bit." He explained, "Though the effects of the potion in the butterbeer was quite real though. They could have died."

* * *

Harry let out a growl as he relieved himself. '_Bloody Snape_.' He thought as he flushed the toilet and moved to wash his hands and left the bathroom so that Legolas could go and relieve himself as well.

Legolas came out a few minutes later trying to fix the leather that he was wearing and tried to button them up. Legolas frowned and sat down on one of the chairs.

"We need to think of something to get back at Snape." Harry scowled.

"What do you have in mind?" Legolas asked, not happy about the situation.

"I don't know but there is someone that I can ask." Harry responded and grabbed a piece of parchment that was sitting in front of him and dipped the quill in ink and started to pen his letter. Legolas lent over and watched as Harry wrote in a language that he wasn't familiar with.

"What are you writing?" he asked.

"I am writing a letter to my godfather about a good way to get back at Professor Snape with out hurting the man. He was a very good prankster along with my father when he was younger." Harry explained.

"So your godfather would know of a way that we can get back at Sir Snape?" Legolas questioned.

"Yep." Harry smiled at the elf and stood up, "Come on we have to go to the owlery to send the letter. You can meet Hedwig."

Legolas watched as the child ran from the room, he shook his head in amusement, "Give me a moment Harry. I wish to change back into my original clothing." He told the boy and grabbed the bag with his Elvish clothing and slipped into the bathroom to change. Harry sat down and waited.

* * *

Bill pulled down the bandanna that was covering his face from the blowing sands. He juggled the relic in his hands lightly so that he could brush off the sand that had built up on it over time. A puff of fire appeared on his shoulder, which quickly turned into Fawkes.

"Hullo Fawkes." He said and brushed his fingers through the plumage, "What have you got there." He questioned holding out his arm so that Fawkes could hop down on to it and he could see what the phoenix had. Bill pulled off what revealed to be a piece of parchment unravelling it he read through it quickly.

"Just hang on a moment Fawkes and I'll have a response for you. Let's just go to my tent so I can put this down." He told the phoenix and headed for his tent.

* * *

Remus let out a sigh as he walked out of the basement wiping the dust off of his clothes. He had a book in his free hand. The parchment of pages were yellowed and the writing on the cover of the book and faded.

He walked into the kitchen to see Hedwig sitting on the back of one of the many chairs. "Hello Hedwig." He said to the owl and he rubbed his fingers through the breast feathers in greeting as he put the book on the table and reached for the letter and read through it.

"Alright Hedwig, give me a moment to write a reply and you can be on your way." He told the owl. Remus picked up the book owl quill and started to jot down a quick response to Harry and added the book that he had found down in one of Sirius' many boxes.

"Here you are Hedwig." Remus said as he ran his fingers down her back and watched as she flapped her wings and took off into the air and back toward Hogwarts and her pet.

Remus let out a sigh as he sat down, his bones creaking and cracking with the effort. Remus pulled the book he was reading back into view and started to read where he left off when he was again interrupted by the arrival of Fawkes.

* * *

Legolas looked up hearing the distinct flutter of wings. The same flutter that he had picked up from Hedwig when she had left earlier that day with the message from Harry to his godfather.

Harry's head turned when Hedwig flew through the window and landed on the arm of his chair. Harry unwrapped the package and a smirk crossed his lips at the contents it contained.

* * *

Aragorn looked around the library in awe, not even his Ada had a library this good and full of so many books. He had no idea on where to start in his quest of knowledge about the new home that they were in.

"I would suggest that you read Hogwarts: A History to get yourself started." Interrupted a voice from his awe. Aragorn turned to see Snape standing there watching him.

"Hogwarts: A History?" Aragorn echoed, "Where would one find that book in this big of a library?" he questioned the potions master.

Snape waved his wand and touched the tip to his hand, "_Accio_ Hogwarts: A History." And the book flew into his hand passed a stunned Aragorn. Snape held the book out to the man.

"Thank you Severus." He said taking the book.

"Is there anything else that you would like to know about?" Severus asked.

"Are there any books on healing herbs and elixirs?" he asked curious about the differences in this world and his.

"_Accio_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Water Plants of the Mediterranean, Magical and Mundane Plants and Moste Potente Potions." The four books called for flew and hovered in front of Aragorn and Severus.

"I think that should be all for now. As you can see, they are all quite large books and may take you some time to get through."

"Is it alright if I take them from the library?" Aragorn asked.

Severus nodded his head, "It is, but do not let them get destroyed, Madame Pince will not be thrilled if they are." He explained as he wrote down the books borrowed in the borrowing book Madame Pince leaves for the teachers over the summer. "I shall see you at dinner." Snape nodded his head at Aragorn and started to leave the library, Aragorn hurried after the dark man and called out to him.

"Severus would you mind terribly telling me where I can see some of the plants as well so that I can see the real specimen and the illustration?" he asked wanting to get closer to the dark man that he found intriguing.

Severus inclined his head, "As I have nothing to do at the moment then you and I shall head toward the greenhouses. Mister Potter has taken to your Elven friend and was showing him some of our magic when I left our rooms." Severus explained. "Please follow me." He said and turned to head for the entrance hall.


	16. It has all come together

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE and I hope that you all have had a good one. I hope that with the new year that I will be able to update more. So I give you this Chapter and the next as a new years gift to all of you, you wonderful people that read this.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Dumbledore read the last letter of those that he sent out in the last couple of days and was quite happy with the response that he had received. Minerva sat across from his waiting for him to tell her something, anything.

"Well?" she asked impatient.

"It seems that we have some portkeys to make for Harry's birthday." He told her with a bright smile and picked up a fresh piece of parchment to write on, "Where do you think that Harry should go first?" he asked.

"I think that Harry should head to Romania first and stay there for a week with Hagrid, then he can go to Egypt for another week and leave Hagrid to visit his dragon friend." Minerva responded.

Albus smiled up at Minerva, "Wonderful idea Minerva. I shall send the letters to our hosts and have the dates set up for young Harry and head off to the Ministry for a portkey." Albus hummed happily as he wrote the letters that needed to be sent.

* * *

Fawkes appeared in the desert sands just as a sand storm was about to hit the encampment where Bill was a few hours before. Fawkes let out a thrill and beat its wings leisurely against the wind on his way to the encampment that was covered with an enchantment to keep the tents and artifacts from being buried once again in the sands of Egypt.

People of the camp watched as the firebird appeared from the sands, they knew the myths that the Egyptians held of the great Firebirds, and knew that they had existed but never would have thought that they would every get to see one in real life. Natives and worldly wizards alike watched in awe as the bird landed on the relaxed lap of William Weasley.

"Hullo again Fawkes, have a response from the Headmaster already?" he asked taking the letter from Fawkes beak and brushed his fingers through the plumage. Bill slid his finger along opening and broke the Headmasters seal and removed the letter to read.

Many of those came over to where Bill was seated to look at the great bird that was sitting there under the careful hands of Bill being preened.

"How is it that you know a creature as magnificent as this?" Carmel asked his friend that and the fact that he was the only one that could string together sentences in English better then the others there.

"The Headmaster at Hogwarts is the bonded of Fawkes here and delivers mail quiet often between people. Especially since we are quite a way from England, it would be too much on an owl." Bill explained.

"And what is the Headmaster asking of you?"

"Back home, the Weasleys have an adopted little brother and his birthday is coming up and he just lost the last bit of blood family that he had left and has been going mad being all alone in the castle and the Headmaster has asked if I wouldn't mind hosting him and some new friends for a while for his birthday and I said that it is alright and the Headmaster was just writing back to tell me when they were coming." Bill explained.

"Who and when are they coming?"

"Severus Snape, Remus Lupin, Rubeus Hagrid, some new helpers from another dimension, including the Headmasters second eldest brother, and Harry Potter, the non-red headed Weasley." Bill informed his friend.

Complexions started to pale at the mention of Harry Potter, no matter the language a person understood or spoke, Harry Potter was one thing that never changed, the tales of the Boy-Who-Lived never changed either and neither did the thanks that were given each day from a lot of the Wizarding world.

Carmel sat down on the shins of Bill and moved the red-heads head up so his amber eyes could meet blue, "Are you meaning to tell me that you know the saviour of the Wizarding world?"

Bill stared back into the amber eyes and spoke slowly, "Yes I do, he is an honorary Weasley and his birthday is coming up and has never been out of England, so this is a birthday surprise."

"I wish to meet your brother." Carmel stated firmly, no and ifs or buts in his tone.

"Of course you can, just treat him like a normal teenager, that's all that I ask of you. He doesn't need to be idolised right now." Bill asked.

"I shall do as you ask and will tell the others your wishes." Carmel said and left the eldest Weasley to read his letter.

* * *

Charlie steered the cart into the birthing lodging where the momma dragons were with their eggs and hatchlings. It was time for lunch and the dragons knew that as soon as the door opened and the wind carried the smell of raw meat.

The dragons let out a cawing raw as Charlie walked in, "Hello every one, I hope that you are all hungry." He called out to the dragons, knowing full well that the dragons would be hungry and awaiting for their meal.

Charlie let out a chuckle as the mommas gnashed their teeth at him for joking with them when they and their young were hungry. With a flick of his wand the meat spread evenly into the stalls for both mother and hatchling. Each drageling quickly dug in to their meal with the mothers watching over them to see that they were getting enough before going on to eat their own. Charlie watched them for a few minutes before taking the cart back out and headed over to another of the dragon holdings.

"Hey there Norbert, I think that you would like to know that Hagrid will be coming by soon." Charlie told the dragon that was lying down in front of him seemingly not interested that he was there, that was until he mentioned that Hagrid would be coming and got the Horntails full attention. A swirl of smoke came out of his nostrils.

"I am telling you the truth Norbert, Hagrid is coming to see you in a few days along with Harry for a vacation."

Norbert got up and ran at Charlie knocking him down as he started to rub his muzzle into Charlie's body, thrilled that his mommy was coming to visit him soon as well as his brother. Charlie let out a laugh at the happiness emitting off of the Horntail, the other handlers just shook their heads at the display in exasperation.

* * *

"Everything is set up for Harry's birthday." Dumbledore announced to Gandalf, Salazar, Pomona, Legolas, Severus and Aragorn, "Now all we are waiting for is the response from those we have invited to Hogwarts on the 30th."

"Well I hope that we will be getting the responses soon, it is only a day away and we need to know how many to cook for." Pomona stated.

"It will all be alright Pomona, everything will come together nicely and I think that it is safe to say that they will all be here for Harry's birthday." Minerva spoke up calming the Herbology professor down.

"Until we receive the replies, I think that all of you should go and get a gift for young Harry if you haven't already and relax for the rest of the day. Sit out by the lake, send letters to your family." Dumbledore told them as he stood up and walked over to his office door, "For I shall be doing the same thing by talking a long overdue talk with my brother." He said and ushered them all out of his office and on their way as he went to find Gandalf.

* * *

Hermione walked in to the lounge room and over to where her parents were sitting on the sofa drinking tea and reading the newspaper. Olivia looked over at her daughter seeing her hovering in the doorway.

"Is there anything wrong dear?" she asked concerned.

"No mum there isn't anything wrong, but I was wanting to ask you if you would like to meet Harry? You see his birthday is coming up and the Headmaster has organised a party at Hogwarts and has asked if I would like to come as well as you." Hermione explained in a rush to her bemused parents.

"Of course we would like to go Hermione, but how would we be able to see your school?" Darren questioned as he folded his paper closed.

"The Headmaster has mentioned that he would come and get us and would cast a spell on the both of you so that you may see the castle." She explained.

"Then we would love to go with you to meet Harry properly and to see where you are learning magic."

Hermione beamed at her parents, "Then I shall let the Headmaster know straight away." She cheered and ran off to her room. The Grangers chuckled in response and went back to their papers and tea.

* * *

"RONALD WEASLEY, GET INSIDE THIS ISTANT." Molly Weasley yelled out the back door of the Burrow. Ron, the youngest of all of her sons flew down from where he was circling on his broom and ran into the house quick smart.

"Yes mum?" he asked as he put the broom away in the broom closet.

"You need to go and pack some things for an over night stay at the castle for Harry's birthday." She explained, "Now I have contacted Fred, George and Percy and they will be here tomorrow so that we can all go together to the castle alright. Now hop to it young man and make sure that your sister is packed as well."

"Alright mum." Ron said as he ran up to his room to pack his bags for his stay at the castle. Walking pass his room he knocked on Ginny's and opened the door when a soft 'enter' was heard from the girl within.

"Hey Gin, mum wanted me to check on you to see if you had finished packing."

"Yea, I've finished just relaxing now." Ginny responded.

"Ok, see you at dinner then Gin." Ron responded and left the room and the red-haired girl to herself.

Ginny pulled her pillow away from the head of the bed and pulled out the diary that was placed beneath it and turned back to the page that she was writing on. A few minutes later there was a soft blue glow from the book and a smile on Ginny's face.


	17. Did you just say Godric!

Severus showed Aragorn a pot of a wiggling bunch of vines, "This is the Devil's Snare, the creepers and tendrils on the vines ensnare anyone that touches them. It will bind your arms and legs and then it will start to strangle you. It does this through movement, the more you move the tighter the vines become. You can get out of it by relaxing yourself or by fire." Snape explained showing Aragorn what he meant by letting his hand get wrapped by the vines.

Severus picked up a big pink pod and showed it to Aragorn next, "This one is quite harmless." He explained as let the pod fall to the ground and a flower burst from its pod.

"Amazing. There is nothing in our would quite like that."

"This is Aconite, it is also known as wolfsbane and monkshood, it is an extremely poisonous plant and is one of the herbs that I use in making a potion for one of the werewolves that is part of Harry's life." Severus explained.

"If it is so poisonous then why use it?" Aragorn questioned.

"It is one of the key ingredients that I need but with all of the other ingredients that I have to use the potency is diluted and safe to ingest." Snape explained.

"What is a werewolf?" Aragorn asked as Snape put the aconite back down on the workbench.

"Putting it simply, a werewolf is a man infected by a disease and once a month on the full moon turns in to a wolf. Should the wolf bite you then you would fall under the curse of the werewolf and become one yourself. It is a very painful process and could kill you the first time that you transform. Even if you survive your first transformation the curse will cut your life span in half."

"What a terrible thing for a person to go through. You would have to be an incredibly strong person to go through all of that your whole life. I commend anyone that goes through that." Aragorn stated as they started out of the green houses and head back up to the castle.

"When is Harry's day of birth?" Aragorn asked, as their walk had seemed to go quiet.

"On the 31st of July, so the day after tomorrow."

"Oh my. Then what would be an appropriate present for a young man such as Harry?"

"The headmaster seems to think, as do I, that should you give him something it should be from the heart. That will mean more to Harry then anything else." Severus explained.

"Then I shall have a talk with my companions and we will see what we can come up with between us. It will more then likely be something from home then anything that we have here since we don't have much of anything from here."

"Like I said, as long as it is something that comes from the heart Harry will be more then happy with it and cherish it all the more." Severus said as they entered the castle and headed for the great hall.

* * *

Two owls soared though the headmaster's window and landed on his desk, each holding out a talon so the headmaster could take the letter from them.

"Thankyou both for coming, there is some water and food over by the window. I shall have a reply for your masters in a moment." Dumbledore told them and quickly read the responses from those he invited.

"Wonderful." He beamed and quickly penned a response and attached the portkeys to the letter that would activate at 11:50 am on the day of the 30th. Once the owls were well rested they were once again on their way to their masters to deliver their letters.

* * *

Harry walked out of the kitchen with a bright smile on his face, Legolas just shook his head in response at what Harry had planned for the potions master for the trick he played on them about the cure for the potion they ingested the other day.

"Are you sure that this is a good idea Harry?"

"Yes Legolas. I know it's supposed to be a prank but I think that this potion will be a good thing and may freak him out a little at the response he'll get. But I will prank him later, oh boy will I prank him later."

"You really shouldn't you know. Severus really didn't do anything wrong, he just supplied us with the wrong information." Legolas tried telling him.

Harry stopped in the middle of the hall and turned to look up in to the ice blue eyes of the blonde elf, "Would you have had wanted to have sex with someone that you didn't know anything about. Someone that you had just met." Harry asked him.

"The thought is not unpleasant." Legolas responded, his gaze never wavering from Harrys.

Harry felt a spark of 'something' strike him, strike his heart, his magical core, Harry quickly looked away from Legolas' eyes and turned back down the hall and started walking once again. "No I don't suppose that it would have been unpleasant." He muttered, forgetting about the sensitive hearing of the Elven prince. Legolas smiled at Harry's back as he too started to walk toward the great hall.

* * *

Severus walked up from the dungeons with Salazar by his side; they were very involved with their talk about potions from the past and of the present. About how the present ones can be improved and how the past potions could be modified to suit the common potion ingredients since some of the ingredients from then are now extinct.

So involved was their talk that they didn't notice the man that was walking from the opposite direction to them but would cross their path. Salazar came to a stop just in time where as Severus and the man, Salazar mentally supplied the name of the man as Aragorn, collided and ended up on the floor with Severus looking down on the man stunned. Salazar let out a laugh as Severus blushed lightly and stuttered a response and tried to raise him self only to note that he was caught on the hilt of Aragorn's sword.

Severus let out a groan which, to Aragorn and Salazar, sounded like "why me?"

"Come now Severus, it couldn't be that bad could it?" Salazar chuckled as he took pity on the younger potions master and unhooked his belt from the hilt of Aragorn's sword and helped both young men stand up.

"Come along children, dinner should be served and I am quite ravenous." He said and started to walk off.

"Isn't tomorrow going to be Harry's birthday party?" Aragorn asked the two Slytherins.

"It is indeed." Severus responded, "And I have still not gotten him anything, there is nothing that I can think of."

"So is Harry going to receive his wish for Hagrid?" Aragorn asked, this had been the first time that he had heard anything about it.

"Yes, the plans had finally come together and since we have you and your friends with us, Albus thought that Harry was well enough protected to go on this trip." Salazar explained.

"That is wonderful, Harry will be very happy about that. I believe that it will be the best present that he could receive." Severus said happy that Harry's wish had been fulfilled.

The three entered the hall just as Harry and Legolas entered, the five greeted each other with smiles as they sat down and ordered their dinner. Except Harry who had a hyperactive elf looking after him.

"Is there anything that you would like for your birthday Harry?" Merry asked, he hadn't been informed about the vacation that the headmaster had organised for him.

Harry looked at the Hobbit dumbly, "Birthday?" he questioned.

"It is the 29th of July Harry, your birthday is the day after tomorrow." Severus reminded him.

Green eyes looked around surprised, "Oh, I had forgotten all about it." He responded with a light blush.

"So what would you like?" Pippin asked this time.

Harry shook his head, "Nothing, I don't really have a need for anything. Just your companionship." He responded, "But thankyou for asking." He smiled at the Hobbits and went about eating his dinner.

The Hobbits looked down trodden at Harry not wanting anything but were comforted by the hand of Gandalf on their shoulders who gave them a wink, as though he has a secret. A secret to do with Harry and his birthday. The Hobbits beamed a smile back at the White Wizard.

Hagrid burst into the Great Hall with a bright smile on his face, "Headmaster, come quick, it's about to hatch." He informed excitedly and ran back out of the hall. Harry was quickly on his heel wanting to know what the egg contained. Albus came at a much more sedate pace with everyone else following him, all curious about what was in the egg.

Harry quickly climbed into the large chair that was standing by the table so that he could see the egg clearly. He left a bit of room for the Hobbits who weren't as tall as everyone else either. Since the three were the smallest of everyone gathered. Albus and the others walked casually in to the hut and gathered around the table and watched as the egg began to break apart.

It took a couple of minuted before a beak broke through the egg and let out a cry, which was soon followed by another beak breaking out just below the other, yet this beak wiggled it's way out of the membrane and broke free of the shell. Harry carefully, under Hagrids' instruction, peeled the shell away from what seemed to be twins. The other thought was that the creature was two headed, which wouldn't surprise anyone. Once the egg was peeled away, the twins stumbled from the membrane and parted; one headed for where Salazar was while the other headed for Harry at let a thrill out at the young man.

"I would have never of believed it if I hadn't of see in for myself." Severus said in awe at the two chicks sitting on the table at different ends.

"Can ye believe it? Twin Griffins." Hagrid muttered, stunned.

Salazar picked up the Griffin that had came over to him and studied it carefully, "Well this one is a male, and a very suspicious male at that. I think that we shall have to have him neutered." He told everyone with finality. The griffin let out a squeal of indignation at the thought of being neutered and bit in to the flesh of Salazars' hand.

"Blasted animal." He yelled and dropped the griffin on to the table and covered his hand to stem the flow of blood.

Harry let out a giggle as the other griffin gave him a kiss on the nose; since that was the only place the little griffin could reach at the time.

Hagrid smiled at the scene, "Hapie Burthday 'Arry."

Harry looked up at Hagrid in shock, "For me? Really?" he questioned.

"Yep, the Headmaster said you could have whatever was inside as long as it was safe and I think that this should be alright, Right Headmaster?" Hagrid asked looking to Dumbledore.

"I think that will be more then alright. He will become a fierce protector and loyal friend once he gets a little bigger."

"What about the twin?" Harry asked.

"I will be looking after him until he sees fit to transform and meet you." Salazar said as he raised an eyebrow at the pouting griffin. The little griffin let out a huff and hopped off the table. He had seemed to be better off then the other griffin, who still seemed a little leg wobbly.

Everyone looked on as the griffin grew in size and began to change shape, it to that of a humanoid shape, bone cracking at the change of a long held form. Salazar drew off his robe and passed it over to the man that was now standing in the place of where the griffin used to be. A groan of pain came from the man as he moved to put on the cloak that was given to him.

"A millennia like that isn't so good on the body." He groaned as he looked over at the group looking at him. "Hello everyone."

"May I introduce to you, Godric Gryffindor." Salazar boasted like a '_this is your life_' host.

"What is he doing here?" Harry questioned his head tilted to the side in confusion.

"That is what I would like to know as well." Salazar said looking toward the tired man.

"Can I sit down and have something to eat first. It's been a millennia since I have eaten anything and I'm kinda hungry."

"Of course, come along everyone, we have yet to finish our own dinners. Are you coming as well Hagrid?" Dumbledore asked the half giant.

"O'course Headmaster, I haven't eaten just yet. Was too excited about the egg hatching to worry about eating." Hagrid explained with a little bit of a blush on his usually rosy cheeks.

"Right then, back to the Great Hall." Dumbledore said and herded everyone out of the hut. Harry and the Hobbits quickly ran for the hall, Harry running carefully so that the griffin cuddled in his hands wasn't jostled too much.

"Why are you here Godric?" Salazar asked as they walked back a little back from the group heading to ward the castle.

Godric shook his head, "I really honestly don't know why I'm here Salazar, I mean I died, I was dead and now I am here and I don't know how. But is it really a bad thing that I am here?" he asked the other man.

Salazar shook his head, "No, it isn't such a bad thing." He responded with a smile.


	18. The Beginning of The Big Day

Hey Everyone Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter out, it is only a part of the party and going away for Harry. There is more to come. PLEASE ENJOY.

* * *

Chapter 18

Happily seated around the round table in the great hall, everyone talked jovially about the happenings of the world with Godric. Only once the good of the world was spoken did they speak of the bad parts of the world. Mainly with the war that was happening and the wizard that is Voldemort. Godric took all of the words spoken in and digested them along with his chosen dish of Chinese fried rice and sushi rolls.

"I remember hearing about Middle Earth once long ago." Godric spoke up, "Don't you remember Sal?"

Salazar rubbed his chin in thought at the question; he could faintly remember something about a Middle Earth but what it was he couldn't rightly remember. His thoughts must have been more affected by the re-birthing then he thought. "I'm afraid that I cannot remember. All I remember is Middle Earth mentioned in passing."

"That's ok Sal. We can't all have photographic memories." Godric consoled with a giant grin on his tanned face. Salazar glared at Godric in response.

"Well if your memory is so well then why don't you tell us about it?" Salazar snarled at him.

Through a mouthful of food Godric responded, "After dinner and in a more comfortable setting. It's a long story."

* * *

Harry dragged his feet down the hall following Snape, it was about 1 in the morning and Harry was tired and had a lot of information to digest. And not just about Middle Earth but also about Godric Gryffindor coming into existence as well. Harry looked down at the tiny griffin that was nestled down in his arms sleeping away and had been for the last 6 hours.

Godric wasn't wrong when he said that it was a long story and he hadn't even finished telling it, there was a lot more to know about what he remembered of Middle Earth.

"Sev can I sleep in tomorrow?" Harry asked through a yawn and a stumble.

Severus slowed down so that he was walking in stride with Harry and quickly wrapped an arm around him when he stumbled one more. "If the is what you wish to do then I will not stop you." He responded to the boys question.

"Do you think that papa Alby will let me have my friends over for my birthday?" Harry asked, his voice coming out as nothing but a small whisper.

"I'm sure that papa Alby will let you have who ever you want over for your special day." Severus responded and quickly spoke the password to his rooms and led the now sleep-walking Harry to his bed and coxed him out of his clothes to his boxers and then coaxed a _Dreamless Sleep_ down his throat and placed the griffin on to the pillow by his head.

'_I wonder what Albus would say to being called papa Alby by Harry Potter.'_ Severus thought with a small laugh.

* * *

House elves and Staff all moved around as one as they hurried to set up the decorations for Harry's birthday party that day. Severus walked in to the hall and watched as wizard and creature alike ran around like headless chickens.

"Severus, you are supposed to be down in your rooms making sure that Harry does not leave them." Minerva snapped at him.

"There is no need to worry Minerva, the poor boy was so tired that he asked if he could sleep in this morning. That and I gave him a dreamless sleep potion as well." Severus explained. "And should he wake up Legolas is there to keep him amused along with his little griffin."

"Have you noticed something brewing between those two?" Minerva questioned the potions master.

"Between Legolas and Harry?" Snape questioned thoughtfully, "I have indeed, but I think that has something to do with getting back at me more then anything else." He explained and went across the room to where Albus was talking with Gandalf. "Headmaster a word if you will." Severus asked interrupting his conversation with his brother.

"Can it not wait a moment Severus?" Albus questioned.

Severus smirked at the man, "I don't think so Papa Alby." He watched as the shock passed over Albus' face when those words came out of Severus' mouth.

"Where did you hear that Severus?" Albus questioned, his voice no more then a whisper.

"A very tired Harry questioned me last night on whether or not Papa Alby will let him invite his friends to the castle for his birthday." Severus explained and watched stunned at as sheen of tears came to Albus' eyes. "Headmaster?"

"I am sorry Severus, it has been a long time since I had heard that. Harry was about 6 months old when he first called me that. He was playing with his Quidditch players set when I walked into the house one evening. He stood up on little stubby legs and came taring at me screaming Papa Alby. It was the first time that he had walked. I can remember the look on James and Lily's faces when he came at me with a giant smile. I think that I may have a photograph of it at my disposal some where in my office." Albus explained.

Severus stood at looked at the man for a moment, "Do you think Headmaster, that we could get all of the baby photos that we can of Harry and place them on a board for everyone to sign. As a memento for Harry and his birthday, and a little bit of embarrassment wouldn't hurt either." Severus said with a smirk.

Albus just shook his head in humoured response and patted Snape's cheek with affection that only he could posses for the usually dour Potions Master. "Why don't you go and see what you can get your hands on, but be quick about it, we don't have much time before we finish and our guests arrive." Albus said and walked off with his brother on his arm as they chatted close together. Planning something no doubt.

Severus shook his head and hurried off to find baby photos of The – Boy – Who – Lived so that he could humiliate the youngster, even if it is just a little and more harmless then anything. Fawkes let out a thrill and followed after the Potions Master.

* * *

"RONALD BILLIUS WEASLEY, GINERVA MOLLY WEASLEY GET YOU PALE FRECKLED BEHINDS DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT OR WE'LL BE LATE FOR THE PORTKEY." Molly yelled up the stairs of the Burrow, the rest of her children were already standing beside the backdoor with the things that they were going to give Harry and play with at Hogwarts in their pockets and wands up their sleeves waiting on their youngest siblings.

Footsteps could soon be heard coming down the worn out stair case and they came to a stop in front of their mother and father who were looking at them with stern impressions on their usually happy faces.

"Sorry Mum, Pig wouldn't get into his cage." Ron apologised red faced.

"I lost Harry's present." Ginny responded.

"Well look an hour before we leave next time and not last minute. Now come along, the Portkey will be activating in 3 minutes and we still need to get passed the wards." Molly grumbled and walked out of the backdoor and toward the back gate. Standing at the back gate inside the wards the family waited until there was only a few seconds to spare. They could never be too careful anymore with Voldemort back in action. With 5 seconds to spare the Weasleys stepped out of the wards and all touched the Portkey and disappeared.

* * *

Hermione grabbed the present off of her dressing table and pulled on her cloak before heading out of her room and into the kitchen where she had placed the Portkey before heading into the lounge room.

"Mum, Dad, it's time that we were leaving. The Portkey will be activating in five minutes." She called as she headed into the lounge room.

"We're ready to go dear. We have just been waiting on you to finish getting ready." Her mother explained as she finished feeding the baby that she was now patting on the back to bring up the air.

Hermione huffed and went back into the kitchen, " We need to be in the kitchen when it activates and you both need to be touching it with me." Hermione explained.

Olivia and Darren Granger looked at each other with the roll of their eyes; sometimes their daughter could just be a little too much when I came to the Wizarding World. Not that it made them love their daughter even less.

"I really don't think that it's a good idea to bring the baby." Hermione said scrunching her nose up at the baby, her little brother.

"Hermione Jane Granger, that is not attitude that you should hold toward your baby brother." Darren snapped at his daughter, "We are only coming so that we can meet your friend and wish him a happy birthday. What has gotten into you?"

"You should have at least told me what you were thinking of doing instead of going and getting pregnant." Hermione finally snapped.

"We are grown adults Hermione and as such we DO NOT need your permission to have more children. You have always wanted other siblings when you were younger."

Hermione just turned her back on her parents and picked up the Portkey, "Touch the Portkey, it will activate in 5 seconds." She grunted and felt the pull at her navel as she, her baby brother and parents left their Muggle house behind.

* * *

Neville looked up at his stern grandmother who was wearing her usual green dress with vulture hat and large floral pattern purse, only to fly forward when the Knight Bus came to a stop at Hogsmeade.

"Come along Neville." Madame Longbottom spoke up and headed off down the road to Hagrid where he was waiting patiently for them with a carriage to take them up to the castle.

"'Ello there Neville." Hagrid bellowed as they came closer, no matter at what level his voice was it was always loud, "Good day to ye Madame Longbottom." He greeted as he opened the door of the carriage.

"Hagrid." She responded airily as she climbed up the steps and disappeared inside.

"Thanks Hagrid." Neville smiled up at the half giant.

"Yer Welcome Neville." Hagrid smiled at the shy Gryffindor, closed the door and sat on the seat with a oomph before heading off to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry sat up in his bed with a sneeze, startled out of his dreamless sleep. Some one was talking about him. Legolas looked up from the book that he was reading.

"Good Morning Harry, Happy Birthday."

Harry stretched and then reached for his glasses, "Morning Legolas and thankyou." He said and then yawned, "Is Professor Snape here?" he asked.

Legolas shook his head, "No he is not, he had moved up to the Great Hall for a spot of breakfast but that was at 8 o'clock this morning, it is now 11 o'clock and lunch will be ready soon." Legolas explained.

Harry nodded his head, "Ok then, well I'm just going to go and have a shower before heading up to the Great Hall for lunch." He explained to the elf as he gathered his clothes for the day and headed for the bathroom.

Legolas moved out of Harry's bedroom and into the lounge room where he called for the House Elf Dobby. "Hows is Dobby be helping Master Elf?" he asked excitedly.

"Can you please let the Headmaster know that Harry has woken up and is at the moment having a shower and will be up shortly for lunch." He explained to the elf and watched as panic began to fill his bulbous eyes, "Don't worry Dobby, I shall keep him here until it is time for us to be there."

Dobby nodded his head quickly and disappeared from the room. Legolas sat down on the sofa and brought the book back up to eyelevel and finished reading Hogwarts: A History, the others had yet to read the book and could see why, the book was dreadfully boring even for him and he was used to reading up on boring history.

Legolas sighed and placed the book back on to the coffee table and lent back into the couch and pulled a small journal from his tunic and began to flip through the pages until he came to the page he was last up to and began to read again.

Harry walked out of the bathroom toweling his hair dry as he went along. Taking the towel and wrapping it around his neck he noticed that his trunk was shaking with some force. Walking over to his trunk Harry pulled it open and watched as the book of Salazar Slytherin fly out of the folds of his clothes and shoot into the lounge. Harry followed after the book and was shocked to see that it stopped in front of Legolas and floated there to the amazement of Legolas. Suddenly the book fell to the table with a bang jolting Harry and Legolas out of their amazement.

"What just happened?" Legolas questioned a stunned Harry.

Harry just shook his head in response, "I don't know, I just opened my trunk to grab my socks and robe when my book came flying out and landed here." Harry explained as he walked around to the couch Legolas was sitting on and sat down next to the elf.

Legolas looked down slightly at Harry; even though they were sitting he was still a good head taller then the teen. His piercing eyes roamed over the cream coloured face that belonged to Harry. His eyes travelled down the slope of his nose to the natural pucker of the lips, bright green eyes framed by long black lashes. He was masculine but he was also feminine as well, his features blended perfectly together. Legolas felt a blush cross the bridge of his nose and turned his attention back to his book.

Harry ran his fingers through his hair and looked questionally at the book that was sitting there on the table in front of Legolas, he had no idea what had happened with the book so he lent forward and picked it up from the table and opened the cover. A new page had been written. Harry mentally growled, he hated that the book kept revealing things a little bit at a time and it seems as though the book had decided to reveal something new to him. Harry lent back in the chair and decided to read what it revealed to him now.


	19. More of the Big Day

Hey there every one, thankyou for your reviews and support with my stories. Here is another part to the BIG PARTY with another part to come. i know you all want it all now but i have to leave you guys hanging. ;p lol

Also things have happened with this chapter that weren't supposed to actually happen but this is the way my fingers went. Harry is quite OOC as is Snape AND Hermione. Also i have made up the attitude of Madame Longbottom. Please enjoy.

* * *

The Weasley's looked around the Great Hall in awe, the Professors and House Elves had really out done them selves for Harry's birthday.

"Come in children, come in and make yourselves comfortable." Dumbledore called from where he was sampling the punch.

"Good Morning Professor/ Albus." The Weasleys called out together in greeting as they entered the Great Hall and noticed that Hermione and her family was standing behind them along with Neville and his grandmother.

"Hey there 'Mione, Neville." Ron called as he broke off from his family and over to his friends.

"Hello Ronald." Hermione responded sourly, still upset with her parents.

"Hey Ron. Nice summer so far?" Neville questioned.

"Not too bad, work at Fred and George's store a little to help get them going." Ron explained, "What about your summer Neville?"

"Not too bad. Gran and I went to visit some distant relations. As head of the Longbottom family they needed her permission for some things." Neville explained with a smile, "What do you think Harry's reaction will be to this?"

"I reckon that Harry will be shocked beyond belief." Ron responded with a beaming smile as he looked over the Hall again.

Neville looked over to where Hermione was standing with her arms across her chest and a sour look on her face, "What's wrong with Hermione?"

"She's bitching because her parents had a baby without talking to her about it." Ron explained as though it wasn't that big of a deal.

"But they don't need her permission if they decide to have another child. She is their child not the parent." Neville responded.

"That's what **I **told her. She wouldn't write to me after that. I think that all those books have gone to her head and knows nothing about anything else."

"Yes it does seem that way doesn't it. Not very world smart." Neville agreed.

Ron wrapped an arm around Neville's shoulder, "Best not say it too loud. We may not live the night." He laughed as he led Neville over to where his brothers were conversing.

* * *

Harry and Legolas walked though the halls of the dungeons toward the Great Hall for lunch. "That small book that you were reading, was that from your home?" Harry asked.

"It was one that I found in Aragorn's library in Gondor. It was quite persistent that I pick it up and read it's contents." Legolas explained.

Harry laughed, "Much like how my book came out to where you were sitting in the lounge."

Legolas smiled back at Harry, "Yes, very much so."

"I bet though that your book has everything in it. Mine only tells me things where it bloody well feels like it." Harry grumped, a pout on his lips.

"Perhaps it only does that so that you don't know everything you need to. It could be that there is information that will weigh heavily on your shoulders and so it gives it to you when you need it." Legolas explained to him.

Harry stopped pouting and his face turned thoughtful, "Huh, I never thought of it that way."

Legolas laughed lightly at the change in Harry's thought about his book and not getting all the information he desired. "Come dinner should be starting soon, and we both know that the Professors will not start without you there." Legolas explained to the youth.

"Alright." Harry said and started to run down the corridor, "Last one there is a rotten egg." He called out laughing.

Legolas hurried after the wizard, "No fair, you cheated." Legolas called after him, but swiftly caught up. No matter how much faster than Legolas he ran, Legolas always seemed to be right next to him with out ever speeding up.

Harry and Legolas burst into the Great Hall laughing. Harry looked back at Legolas and poked his tongue out at the Elf Prince, "Beat you." He chimed, and as he turned around to the vastness of the Great Hall only to have his face warp into a jaw dropping stunned look, his body rigid in surprise.

Everyone looked back at him in varying degrees of amusement. Harry brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed at them under the frames, making sure that what he was seeing was exactly that. Tears unbidden came to his eyes as he saw his family and friends, creature and wizard alike, standing together under a banner that had in bright sparkling letters, '**HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER**' emblazoned on white silk.

Harry burst into tears and ran straight for Snape, burying his head in the thick black robes. Severus brought a hand up to Harry's head and patted it lightly, "Come now. No need to cry, I didn't think we did that bad of a job. You should be happy about this."

"I am happy." Came Harry's voice, muffled by the potion masters robes. He pulled his head away and looked up at the stern man and then looked over to where everyone else was standing, "thank you all **SO** much." He shouted happily, but soon frowned, "But how did you keep it a secret? Cause even though there are no students, this **IS** Hogwarts."

The professors, Madame Longbottom and the Weasleys all laughed at that, Harry was right about secrets not being able to be hushed in Hogwarts, it was just too impossible with all of the gossiping portraits.

"We had to use some Slytherin tactics when going about keeping this a secret." Dumbledore started his explanation, "As you well know, Slytherin secrets tend to stay that way unless the Slytherins let them out."

Harry nodded in understanding, but seconds later his head took on a curious tilt and he looked into the Headmasters sparkling blue eyes, "I understand all that, but **HOW** in the name of Merlin did you manage to keep Merry and Pippin quite about the whole thing?" he questioned only to have everyone who knew about Hobbit habits to burst out laughing and the Hobbits to pout.

"It wasn't as easy as you think Harry." Gandalf commented once he had calmed down, "Hagrid and the House Elves told them that if they spoke to you about this surprise party then they would only get the standard 3 meals a day." He explained.

Harry sniffed, "Well I don't care about how all of this came about, but I do thank all of you for being here." Harry beamed, "Has everyone been introduced?" he asked.

"No Harry, not yet. We thought you would like the honours of doing that yourself." Godric explained.

Harry scratched his head, "Well I think that it would be best, and quicker if everyone introduced themselves." He responded.

Dumbledore nodded, "Then that is how is shall be." He turned to look at theWeasleys, "Molly, Arthur if you would start us off."

"Of course Albus, Hello everyone, I am Arthur Weasley I work for the Ministry in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts division. This lovely woman standing next to me is my dear wife Molly, one of the best cooks that you will ever find." Arthur beamed and Molly blushed.

"I'm Charlie Weasley and I am the second born, my brother Bill, and the eldest is working at the moment. At the moment I am working in Romania with the Dragon colony that is stationed there." Charlie introduced himself with a slight wave.

"We are…"

"The fourth and fifth…"

"Born sons…"

"Of the Weasley family…"

"Fred and…"

"George. Or…"

"Gred and Forge." The twins spoke confusing those present with what they were saying and giving them a headache.

"Fred and George Weasley, twins and trouble makers." Severus gave the watered down version and a fully strung sentence erasing any and all confusion.

"I'm Ron Weasley the Youngest boy, not as good as it seems believe me. I'm Harry's best Friend." Ron stated proudly.

Ginny rolled her eyes next to him, "I'm Ginny Weasley and the only girl I am also Harry's girlfriend." She said glaring at the blonde that Harry had come in to the room with.

This caused a stunned silence to be present in the Hall, everyone looked at Ginny and then turned to look at Harry, eyes asking for an explanation.

"Ginny is **NOT** my girlfriend, never has been never will be. I'm gay, flaming fucking **GAY**." Harry told everyone, not afraid of the consequences since those he cared about knew about that anyway.

Ginny's face went bright red in anger and embarrassment, "**HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT. YOU ARE MINE AND WE WILL GET MARRIED, THERE IS NOTHING ANYONE CAN DO ABOUT IT**." She yelled, her eyes wide, insanity leaking though.

"_**Petrificus Totalus.**_" Neville quickly shouted as Ginny went for her wand, only to have her body go rigid and fall to the floor.

"Well something always has to happen now doesn't it?" Neville shrugged as everyone looked at him questionally.

Molly looked down at her only daughter in sadness, "She has been acting out of sorts ever since she had come back from Diagon Alley a few weeks ago." Molly explained with a sigh.

"Then perhaps we should take her to Saint Mungo's hospital and let them take care of her." Snape said disinterestedly about the fate of the Weasley girl.

"Now Severus, no need to be so harsh." Albus reprimanded.

"I am not being harsh Albus. The little strumpet just ruined Harry's party." Severus raged.

"It's alright Professor, lets just get her down to the infirmary as she is and have some of the House Elves watch over her and strengthen the spell so that she **WON'T** get free." Harry responded, "Then later the Headmaster can find out what is wrong with her."

"Wonderful idea my boy. Ella could you please take Miss Weasley to the infirmary and reinforce the spell on her and stay with her as well?" Albus questioned an elf that was putting the last plate of food on the table.

"I is be doing as you is asking Headmaster sir." Ella said and moved over to Ginny and popped out of the Great Hall.

"I am sorry about his Harry." Arthur apologised, ashamed by his daughters' behaviour.

"It's not your fault Mr Weasley. As you had said, she had been acting weird for a while now." Harry responded smiling at the man, "Now let's get back to the introductions shall we?"

"I am Hermione Granger and am a Muggleborn, these are my parents Olivia and Darren Granger. Nice to meet you." Hermione introduced.

"And who is the little one?" Aragorn questioned Hermione.

"This is our son Jason Anthony Granger. Our daughter thinks herself above the fact that she has a brother." Darren explained.

Harry moved over to have a look at the baby, having never seen one up so close before. He looked down to see a button nose and thin but pouty lips, hazel eyes peeked out from thick black lashes. Ten tiny podgy fingers clenched at the blanket he was wrapped in.

"He's so adorable." Harry whispered, not wanting to be to loud on Jason's ears.

"Would you like to hold him?" Olivia asked.

Harry looked up at her with bright eyes, "I could, really?"

"Of course." Olivia smiled at him and watched as Darren showed Harry the easiest way for him to hold the baby and then put Jason into his arms. Jason let out a squeal at being in the arms of someone new, he was quite happy to be coddled by a complete stranger.

"Harry how could you." Hermione burst out.

Harry turned to look at Hermione confused, "How could I what?" he questioned.

"How could you touch that abomination." She snapped.

Harry's face turned icy cold, his eyes looked like jade instead of the sparkling emerald. He made sure that the baby was comfortable and stable in one of his arms before reaching up and slapping Hermione square across the face. Shock went through everyone that was standing there.

"How dare you call him an abomination Hermione Granger? You your self would be classed as an abomination in the eyes of Muggle's. They would just as soon burn you at the stake and you dare call your brother an abomination." Hermione looked at him with tears in her eyes, a hand on her cheek and betrayal in her eyes as well. "I would give everything that I am to have my parents and to have a Quidditch team of brothers and sisters. How can you be so cruel?" Harry said in disappointment and turned his back on her. Harry handed Jason back over to his parents. "Thank you."

"Thank you Harry." Olivia beamed back at Harry.

"And lastly…" Dumbledore spoke up looking toward the Longbottoms.

"I am Augusta Longbottom, Head of the Ancient and Noble House of Longbottom and this is my grandson Neville"

"And is that all that there is about your grandson?" Gimli asked looking the slightly tubby teenager.

"There isn't anything particularly special about Neville." Augusta sneered.

"Well I'll have you know that Neville is special. Just because he isn't strong with his spell work or with potions, I know that Neville is spectacular with all of the plants that we house here on the grounds of Hogwarts. Neville is a loyal friend and will stand by a person even if they do speak Parseltongue." Harry recited to Madame Longbottom. "So maybe you should get your head out of your ass and notice that Neville **IS** special and not just a lump of bone and muscle that your are honoured bound to look after because his parents are insane."

"How **DARE** you speak to me like that Boy!" Augusta spat and Neville went pale.

"Very easily you would find. I have no problem speaking my mind anymore. You can blame Salazar Slytherin and Severus for my speaking out." Harry happily explained to Madame Longbottom. "If you had of even bothered to pay attention to Neville you would know that he saved my life in the Ministry last year. He is the reason that I am here today and not dead by the hands of Bellatrix." He explained. "Neville is just a little quite at being put down by you and others for his whole life. He hasn't had any true friends to lean on or stand up with. But now he does and I won't be going anywhere." Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him over to where Ron was standing with his family.


	20. Meet and Greet ends and Quidditch

Hey there guys, long time no read ;p. I am sooooo sooooo sorry that I haven't done something on this story for a while as I have been totally bogged down with work since two people quit and we haven't gotten any new staff. Though hopefully I will be getting more of this done for you. It may take a bit longer as I want to write out more then one chapter this time so that I can post much faster.

Please forgive me with how long my story is taking to post and I will try and get more out to you all soon. Thank you to all of those that are still reading and waiting for updates, please keep them coming.

Within the next 2 chapters we will be getting Harry off to his first trip out of England as well as Harry/Snape Bonding, Harry/Legolas loving as well as Snape/Aragorn cuddles.

* * *

Chapter 20

Molly looked over to where the others were standing, she knew that she had never seen them before and knew nothing about them, "Harry dear, are you going to introduce us to your friends?" she asked.

Harry turned his attention to Molly, "Huh?"

"Your friends Harry dear, the ones that you haven't introduced to us." Molly pointed over to where Aragorn and the others were standing.

"Oh yea I forgot." Harry chuckled a hand behind his head and walked over to where Gandalf was standing.

"This gentleman here is Headmaster Dumbledores older brother Gandalf The White. He is also less eccentric then Headmaster Dumbledore is." Harry explained with a bright smile at the scowling headmaster.

"These two little guys here are actually fully grown, they are known as Hobbits, Merry and Pippin and they love nothing more then to eat and drink ale." He explained, "they are great friends and really very funny." He explained and moved over to the man next to them with scruffy red hair.

"This is Gimli son of Gloin and he is a dwarf and is as ruff as guts. Be careful what you say because he will lob you off at the knees quite happily with his axe." Harry explained and moved quickly over to Aragorn.

"This is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, heir to Isildur and King of Gondor. Though calling him Aragorn in good enough." Harry said as he ducked the swinging arm of Aragorn and moved quickly over to where Legolas was and using him as a guard against Aragorn.

"Brat, you'll get it for that. Sword training tomorrow at dawn." Aragorn told him happily. Harry let out an unhappy groan.

"And this is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood and an elf." Harry introduced waving Legolas' hand for him at the others.

"Would you like archery to join your swords tomorrow?" Legolas questioned him and his waving hand stopped and dropped to his side and Harry pouted.

"You guys are mean." He mumbled and walked over to Salazar and Godric, "And here we have Salazar Slytherin, who I threw up during dinner one night and Godric Gryffindor who was born from a griffins egg along with a baby griffin that the Headmaster let me keep." Harry explained as he pulled the sleeping griffin from his pocket and showed it off. "I've called him Spot."

"Spot? Honestly Harry can't you come up with anything better than Spot." Ron questioned him as he came over to give the non-red headed Weasley a hug, "Happy birthday mate."

"Thanks Ron." Harry responded hugging the taller back and putting Spot on his head.

"So what are you going to do first Harry." Neville spoke up, "Presents or food?"

"**FOOD!**" Merry and Pippin spoke up.

"I guess that answers that question." Arthur spoke up and went over to seat himself at the table.

Albus let out a laugh, "Yes come everyone and sit. The house elves have prepared a large feast. One I'm sure that we won't eat all of." He said and sat down at one end of the round table and waited for everyone to join him.

Harry quickly moved and sat down at the table, Ron and Neville sat on either side of him. Hermione and her family sat across from him, Olivia juggling Jason as she sat down.

Merry and Pippin hurried to their seats and sat impatiently for everyone to sit down so that they could start eating. Legolas took a seat next to Gandalf and Aragorn by Severus. Once everyone was seated the food appeared and the Hobbits happily dug in and chatted happily with the Weasley twins.

Harry was extremely happy. All of his closest friends and his family were with him on his birthday where as his parents and Sirius were not there with him celebrating. Harry looked over to where Snape was sitting, chatting quite happily with Aragorn.

"Do you think that the Chudley Cannons will win this year Harry?" Ron questioned around a mouthful of food.

"They never win Ron. Just look at their motto Ron." Neville spoke up, eating in a much more civilised manner.

Ron pouted and shoved more food in his mouth.

Harry shook his head, "There is always the possibility that they will win Ron but don't hold on to the delusion that they will." He said with a slap to Ron's shoulder.

"Well I say that we should have a game after lunch before we open your presents." Ron declared.

"And who would you have play Mr Weasley?" Severus questioned him as he paused from dinner to have a drink. "There surely aren't enough people for two teams."

"Oh come now Severus there is more then enough people for two teams. I know that you were quite spectacular in your younger days." Albus spoke up, "And I wasn't so bad in my youth, though I am a little older now then I was then." He chuckled.

"We can show these youngsters what we're made of." Fillius said excitedly almost falling off of his chair as he jumped up excitedly.

"Yes but you seem to forget that I am the youngest Seeker in a Century and Gred and Forge are the best Beaters Gryffindor has ever had and there is no one that can beat us." Harry threw back in challenge, then in a stage whisper, "And Ron, but don't tell him that." Ron dropped his fork and hit Harry in the side of the head.

"Oi what was that for?" Harry questioned, pouting slightly at his friend.

"For being a prat." Ron responded and promptly went back to eating his lunch.

"Then we shall have a Quidditch match with modified rules of course." Albus stated and went back to eating his lunch.

"**YES.**" The teenagers crowed and heartily dug into their meal, hurrying through their lunch so that they could get to the game all that much quicker, the adults chuckled around them.

* * *

Voldemorts pale fingers traced the scales of Nagini as he watched the boiling of the cauldron that was hanging in front of him. A purple and silver potion swirling with out the help of a stirring rod to stir the mixture, the smell of lavender coming from the smoke the cauldron expelled.

"_Sssoon Nagini the potion will be ready and Harry Potter won't be able to do anything about it. Nor will that meddling old man."_ Voldemort hissed to Nagini.

"_Jussst be careful massster. You don't know much about thisss potion, it could caussse the opposssite effect then you desssire._" Nagini hissed in warning as she curled around his shoulders and started to drift to sleep.

Voldemort scratched her under the chin, '_Nothing will go wrong my dear Nagini. Nothing can stop me now._' His red eyes flashed at the thought of victory being so close.

* * *

Salazar sat in the bleachers of the Quidditch stadium along with the Grangers, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Merry, Pippin, Gimli and Madame Longbottom. Godric was seated much closer to the edge so that he could see what was happening during the match.

The teams had been decided inside after lunch had finished and were as follows.

**Team 1**: Harry Potter – Seeker   
Ron Weasley – Keeper  
Fred and George Weasley – Beater  
Neville Longbottom – Chaser  
Charlie Weasley - Chaser

**Team 2:** Severus Snape – Seeker  
Albus Dumbledore – Chaser  
Filius Flitwick – Keeper  
Minerva McGonagall – Beater  
Pomona Sprout – Beater  
Poppy Pomfrey – Chaser

"So what is the aim of this game?" Olivia asked as she fed Jason his bottle.

"Quidditch is a fast, dangerous, exciting game in which two teams flying on broomsticks compete for points scored by throwing a ball--the Quaffle--through hoops on either end of a large grassy pitch." Hermione quoted from The Quidditch Handbook, not like she didn't pick up anything about Quidditch from Ron and Harry going on about it all the time.

* * *

Bill hurried out of the Egyptian Ministry with Carmel by him carrying two tents while he himself carried another two for their guests on the camp. Bill and Carmel quickly popped out of the vacinity of the Ministry and back to their campsite.

"Is everything set up?" Bill asked Carmel.

"Yes, everything is all ready for Harry and his friends. Nothing will go wrong Bill. I've even got some tombs lined up for Harry to explore." Carmel explained excited about having Harry Potter on the dig site.

Bill shook his head, "Behave yourself and calm down." He said to Carmel putting a restraining hand on his neck and shook him gently.

Carmel looked sheepishly at Bill through his chocolate brown hair and moved as quick as a cobra and kissed Bill on the lips and smiled brightly at him, "Ok." He chirped and went running over to his tent and disappeared inside.

"I'm gunna have to keep him away from Harry." He mumbled with a laugh and went off after Carmel and deposited the things he had gotten for Harry in his tent.

* * *

Harry looked over at the teachers' box. He looked to see that Legolas, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin, Gimli and the Granger family were watching and wincing as the game went on. He was about to return his attention to where Snape was hovering when a flicker of gold caught his eyes hovering next to Gimli and he took off for the stand.

"Why is he comin' this way so fast?" Gimli asked nervously.

"It seems as though that he has seen the little golden Snitch." Godric spoke up from where he was reading one of the worn Quidditch books.

Harry pressed his body down to the smooth polished wood urging his broom to go faster he noticed that a Bludger was coming his way just as he reached the teachers stand his hand out stretched for the snitch by the Gimli's head just as the Bludger hit him in the kidney causing him to fall onto the barricade with a painful oomph.

Harry hung on to the edge of the barricade awkwardly hoisting himself up into the teachers box breathing heavily, he threw his hand up into the air and flashed the snitch to Madame Hooch who blew her whistle and announced "THE YOUNGSTERS WIN."

"Are you alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked flying over to where Harry was rubbing his side.

"Yea I'm fine Headmaster." He said getting up, wincing as he straightened out.

"I'll be the judge of that mister Potter." Madame Pomfrey said coming down to him, dropping the broom she was on at her feet.

Harry stifled a groan, "I'm fine Madame Pomfrey, really I am."

Madame Pomfrey just glared at Harry, "Take off your uniform or I will do it for you, do you understand." She said, Harry gulped and did as she said taking off his jersey only to get wolf whistles from his teammates.

"Sexy body you have there Harry, been working out have you." Fred teased as he and the others hovered over the teachers box and watched as Poppy examined where the Bludger had impacted.

Harry winced as Poppy prodded at where his skin was now bruising, "Fine are we Mr. Potter." She teased.

Harry pouted at the med-witch, "I was fine 'till you poked me." This response elicited laughter out of the group as a whole. Even from the dour and sour Hermione and Madame Longbottom.

Poppy prodded at the abused area for a little bit longer before straightening up and smoothing out her robes. "You are perfectly fine Mr. Potter…"

"Told you." Harry interrupted.

Poppy bopped him on the head, "As I was saying, you are fine. You will be a little bit sore and will more then likely be a bit stiff for a few days, so I want you to get Severus to mix you up a balm for the bruise and the muscle and make sure you use it for the rest of the week."

"Alright Poppy, I promise and if I don't I'm sure that Severus will make sure that I do." Harry responded with a roll of his eyes only to get a cuff over the ear in response.

"Now that we have established that Harry is indeed alright shall we proceed back to the castle and open the presents that Harry has received." Albus called over the excited voices of the children.

Albus banished the brooms back to their rightful place and walked, humming happily down the stairs of the Quidditch stands where Harry had landed. He was soon followed by the other teachers who where walking stifly from being on broom sticks for so long after what was possibly decades of not riding them.

"That was awesome Harry." Merry exclaimed as he jumped up and down as they walked.

"Ah, the wonderful magic that is Quidditch." Ron sighed, "Now you know what our national sport is and how it's played."

"It's awfully brutal though." Legolas spoke up from where he and Aragorn were walking behind the group.

"That is the whole appeal to the game though Legolas. The adrenaline rush of knowing that you are about 50 feet in the air and could fall to your death with just one wrong move going for any of the balls. The roar of the crowd going wild as you win for your house team or even the Professionals, there is nothing like it in the world the feeling you get at the cheers." Ron explained passionately before tripping over his overgrown feet and falling in to a big ole puddle of mud.

Neville not having had noticed that everyone had stopped soon followed Ron into the mud by tripping over Ron's long legs and landing on said red-head. Merry, Pippin, Harry, Legolas and Aragorn stood laughing at the pair as they tried to stand up on the slippery surface only to fall back down. Merry and Pippin, claming down some, saw their chance and pushed Harry in the back and into the mud on top of Ron and Neville and burst into a fresh set of giggles and quickly followed Harry as they were pushed by Aragorn and Legolas as they walked by them on their way back to the castle.

"What have we always taught you little Hobbits." Aragorn started.

"Always watch your back." Legolas finished flashing them all a smile as he and Aragorn moved away from the in coming mud ball that was flung at them courtesy of Merry and Pippin.

Ron let out a groan as he pulled himself out of the mud, pushing Neville off of his legs so that he could crawl out of the puddle and stand. "Yea thanks a lot for all the help guys." He snapped at the other guys.

"Well if you hadn't noticed Ron, we're all in the same predicament." Neville responded as he helped Harry and the Hobbits out of the mud puddle while Ron stewed.

"Come on, let's head to the Gryffindor change rooms and have a shower, I'm sure the House Elves will take care of our clothes while we shower." Harry grumbled as he shook the mud free of his hands and trudged to the Gryffindor change rooms.

"What are we going to do about our clothes Harry?" Neville questioned as they entered the change room.

"Dobby?" Harry called into the tile-covered space, the knobby-kneed house elf popped up next to Harry.

"What is Dobby doing for Mister Potter sir and friends?" Dobby asked.

"How long would it take to have all of our clothes washed and dried?" he asked the hyperactive house elf.

"It is not being taking Dobby long mister Harry Potter sir. Yous is having clothes back before yous shower ends." Dobby explained his ears flopping this way and that as he nodded.

"Alrighty then." Ron called out as he ripped off his clothes and dumped them at Dobby's feet before racing for the shower stall, water of the perfect temperature beating down on his head, neck and back.

Harry let out a chuckle as all of the others walked over to the shower stalls and let out immediate sighs as the water beat down on them. Harry walked over to his locker and opened the door and placed his glasses on the bench that was at the top of the locker and then walked over to the stalls and started the cleaning of his own muddy body.

Harry whistled as he washed the grime off of his skin with the soap that was hanging from the showerhead. Once the grime and soap studs were washed off Harry walked back over to his locker and grabbed his glasses and grabbed the fluffy red towel that was hanging next to his Quidditch uniform.

"Come on guys, Dobby's brought our clothes back and we need to get back to the hall so that we can finish with my party." Harry called to the others.

"Yeah, yeah." Ron groaned through the towel that was covering his face as he wiped it dry.

"Bloody hell." Neville choked around his towel as he caught sight of the Hobbits as they dried themselves.

"Wot?" Ron and Harry asked confused as they looked over at a red faced Neville.

Neville lifted a finger and pointed at the naked Hobbits. Ron and Harry followed the finger, their eyes too going wide and choking on their spit.

Merry and Pippin looked at Harry, Ron and Neville confused at why they were so shocked about their appearance when naked, "What is it?" Merry asked.

"What kind of greens did you eat to get such a fine gift?" Ron questioned.

"What gift?" Pippin asked confused about why there were acting so strangely.

"By Merlin man, your cock." Neville spat out.

Harry and Ron looked at Neville in shock as he just spat out some thing that sounded like Ron would have said. Merry and Pippin looked at each other and then back to the teens and shrugged.

"It's not that big of a deal." Merry responded as they both pulled on their trousers.

"Not that big of a deal, not that big of a deal."

Harry moved over to Neville and put a comforting arm around his shoulder, "Relax Neville. Just because they have rather well endowed… endowments doesn't mean that everyone has to."

"But… but… but." Neville stuttered.

"But what Neville?" Ron asked getting snappish now.

"I'll never have a chance with a girl now." He moaned as he went over to his clothes and started to get dressed, his mood now down, "not once they know about the package those two have."

Ron, Harry, Merry and Pippin all let out laughs at Nevilles' reasoning about the Hobbits endowments and each continued to get dressed with the occasional giggle with every other button they did up.


	21. Sleeping and we are off to Romania

Hello everyone and welcome to Chapter 21 of Love of a Different Kind. I bet you're thinking OMG... OMFG a new chapter finally. And I have to agree, I'm afraid that my muse went poof and then I had to contend with my nannas' death and was just not interested in writing much of anything. But here it is. Hopefully with my muse back I will have the chapters out a lot faster that what has been normal.

Thank you Melody DeMort for pointing out about Norbert. My head must have been else where for me not to remember what kind of dragon he was. And i shall go thru and fix that.

As to questions about Hermione... Well i personally dont have any brothers or sisters but it is my understanding that sometimes, just sometimes the older child gets a little jealous of the younger sibling. And with Hermione always being so in control of her studies and life at Hogwarts, she felt betrayed by her parents for having another child with out even considering her feelings on the subject.

I am also sorry for those who felt offended by the scene with the Hobbits and their bits. I just put it in as a little comic relief, cause we all know that is exactly what most males do when they are in the locker room, they size up each other, and if there are any males reading this, dont bother to deny it ;p.

Please enjoy what I have done and please excuse any grammar mistakes and the like. Please keep the reviews coming cause I really love to read the reviews and am great full to all those who have stuck out to read this.

Cookies for everyone.

* * *

When Harry got back to the Great Hall, there was a mountain, literally, of presents, waiting for him to open. Ron, Neville, Merry and Pippin all stood around him, also gaping at the mountain of birthday presents.

"Wow," was all Harry could think to say as everyone took a seat around the table so that they could watch Harry open his presents.

"'Ere you go, 'Arry," Hagrid said, handing Harry the first present. Hagrid was the only one there who was tall enough to be able to reach the top of the stack without magic. It was rather obvious that the first present was from the half-giant. Harry opened it with trepidation, his eyes widening in shock when he saw what was inside.

"It's griffin food," he breathed softly, awed by the thoughtfulness in his friend's gift, especially considering the amount of time Hagrid would have had to prepare it. Inside was a collection of rare seeds, grasses and other foods, in small pieces that a baby griffin like Harry's would be able to digest.

"Yeh, just 'ave to be rememberin' to give Spot sum raw meat everyday as well."

"Is it rare or something?" Olivia asked.

"Griffins themselves are rare," Harry explained, his eyes shining. "There are very few resources on them, especially on where to get their food and stuff. This… this will help me a lot, Hagrid."

"Aw, it's nothin' 'Arry. Just some stuff I found in the Forbidden Forest." Hagrid blushed at Harry's high praise. To get attention off himself, he pulled another present off of the stack, a long oblong-shaped case.

Hagrid read the tag as he passed it over, "Dis one is from Gimli."

Harry took the package off of Hagrid gingerly and looked nervously over at Gimli before pulling the ribbon free of the present and took of the lid and looked down at the highly polished Poleax.

"It'll be yer next weapon to learn lad." Gimli stated as Harry put the base of the box inside the lid and then placed it as the beginnings of a new pile on the table.

"Thank you Gimli."

Pippin and Merry were pointing to the top of the pile of presents. "That one's from us," Merry explained as Hagrid brought the box down and handed it to Harry.

"Yeah," Pippin pipped up. "It's great! It's a mmhhff." The Halfling was cut off as Merry covered Pippin's mouth with his hand.

"Let him open it first, stupid!" he hissed. Pippin nodded sheepishly, and Merry released him.

Harry pulled at the ribbon that was wrapped around the box

"Thanks, guys," Harry said slowly but sincerely, looking at his present. All of the Wizarding people were looking at between Harry, the present and the hobbits in confusion. Harry could understand; this wasn't something that was readily – or at all – available in the wizarding world.

"Gandalf helped us make it so I suppose its from him as well as from us." Merry explained.

"Not to sound rude, but what is it?" Harry asked.

"In our world there are seeing stones, but they are a little bit too dangerous so we asked Gandalf if there was anyway, should we return home, that we could contact you. He also made one for Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas since we don't all live in the same places."

Harry looked up at Merry and Pippin, an empty feeling growing in his chest at the prospect that his new friends would have to go back to their homes sometime soon and that he may never see them again except through a piece of crystal.

"Thank you very much Merry, Pippin, Gandalf. I will value this above all else and keep it well protected and safe." He explained to them, his eyes wet with tears as he looked up at them and placed the orb safely on to his lap.

Hagrid hurriedly passed Harry the next present on the pile to him while wiping his eyes with his large hanky.

"That ones from us Harry." Fred and George chimed as he pulled off the ribbon wrapped around the present. Where he stopped and looked up at the twins with a raised eyebrow.

"Is this something I want to open with so many people in the room?"

"Of course it is Harry…"

"We wouldn't do anything to anyone…"

"Never."

"At least take the wrapping off Harry and see what the box says." Neville spoke up.

"You'll be shocked and amazed to learn that it isn't a box of pranks for once Harry dear." Molly explained and looked at the twins, "Though I can't guarantee that there isn't at least one or two pranks of some sort in there."

"That's okay Molly. Remus gave me a great present for my birthday that would make the twins pranks look tame in comparison." Harry responded to Molly. Fred and George scoffed.

"What could you have that could possibly out do us. Hogwarts best pranksters since the Marauders."

Harry laughed, the professors soon following him along with Ron, Hermione and the elder Weasleys.

"Wot's so funny?" Neville asked not quite clued in to the conversation.

"Messers Moony, Padfoot, Prongs and Wormtail are better known as Remus J. Lupin, Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigrew." Albus explained, the twinkle in his eyes brighter then ever due to his laughter.

The jaws of the Weasley twins dropped, "We… we met the… Mah… Mah…" Both sets of eyes rolled into the back of their head and they passed out. Causing everyone at the table to laugh at the reaction even if they didn't know what was going on.

"Remus gave me the journal that they all wrote down their pranks in for the future generation of Marauders." Harry explained once he had clamed down enough, though a few giggles still coming through and Severus to groan in dismay at the thought of the boy having that particular book.

Molly brought her wand out and quickly revived her twin sons who looked blearily around the Great Hall and quickly turned their eyes on Harry, "Why didn't you tell us?" George asked with his arms crossed over his chest and a pout on his lips, his brother looking at him the same way.

"I just assumed that you had already known. You were in Grimmauld during the summers." Harry responded with a shrug as he pulled off the wrapping paper and got to a plain brown box and carefully pulled the lid up waiting for the surprise prank inside. When nothing happened he pulled the lid right off and gaped at what was laying inside.

Inside, laying in blue tissue paper, was a set of dragon hide robes, pants, boots, gloves and gauntlets. Harry pulled out one of the gloves that were sitting on top of the pile and watched as it glimmered in the light of the candles.

"That's the hide of a Swedish Short-Snout." Charlie informed him and scowled at the twins, not happy about the fact that the twins had gotten such an abomination.

"We're sorry Charlie, but with the way Harry's life is, you have to admit that they are the best thing for him to have." Fred replied.

Charlie sighed, "Yes I suppose that you are right, though I don't like it." He grumbled and watched as Harry put the lid back on the box and moved it to the side with the other presents.

"If it makes you feel any better Charlie, I will only wear them when it is a necessity to wear them."

"Thank you Harry." He said as Hagrid handed the next present over.

"That one is from us Harry. Mind it's only something muggle since we are Muggles' and we can't get to your magic street with out Hermione." Olivia explained.

"That's fine Mrs. Granger. Thank you both." Harry thanked as he opened the present, inside laid a Playstation Portable (PSP) and a few games to go with it. "Thank you very much, though I don't know when I'll be able to play it until I'm in the muggle world."

"That's fine Harry, as long as you like it." Darren soothed.

"I'm sure that Godric, Albus and I could figure out some way for Muggle items to work in Hogwarts, after all, Hogwarts belongs to Godric and I so I'm sure something can be done." Salazar told the teen, Godric nodding his head next to him, even though he didn't really know what Salazar was talking about.

Harry beamed at the Slytherin, "Thank you very much."

The party had been a success, all of the presents open and in a new pile next to Harry who was still in awe, along with Ron, Neville and the Twins over the present he had gotten from Madame Hooch. Signed Quidditch robes from all of the professional teams thanks to the connections she had with ex students that went to play professionally.

A hand made quilt that had been made with great care from Professor McGonagall which was swiftly wrapped around his shoulders, his head popping out of the top.

A beautiful tunic from Salazar with the Slytherin, Gryffindor and Potter house crests with a great significance that was clear to the older wizards and witches, "We shall explain the meaning later Harry." Salazar explained to him.

A long box sat next to Harry, the lid placed beneath it so the present could be seen, the ruby hilted silver sword of Godric Gryffindor lay in the folds of silk. Harry studied the Gryffindor in front of him, "Won't you be needing this Sir?"

"No Harry. I vowed long ago that I would never again wield a sword. So now I pass it along to the lion in a snake's bloodline." He explained to the raven-haired teen.

Soon all of the presents had been opened and it had gotten quite late into the night by the time all of the presents were opened and Arthur questioned the Grangers every which way about the muggle world since he never got much of a chance when the kids were back in second year.

Harry walked over to Severus and wrapped his arms around the mans waist and hugged him, "Thank you very much Severus I really appreciate it."

"You are quite welcome Harry, I'm glad that you had fun." Severus responded as he returned the hug.

"I did Severus, though I am worried about Ginny's outburst and Hermione's attitude toward her brother."

"Miss Weasley we can find out about, but Miss Granger could be going though an issue of identity at the moment I think. Because she has been so in control of everything here at Hogwarts regarding her studies and yours and Ron's that she thought that she should have a say in what her parents get involved with." Severus tried to explain the best way he could to Harry, though not having all of the facts.

"Alright everyone, the House Elves have fixed up some guest rooms if you would all like to stay the night, I dare say that it is a little late to be going anywhere. So if everyone would follow me I will show you the way."

Ron wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulder, "So Harry, where is Remus, he wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Unfortunately it was something that he had to miss, it's the last full moon of the month, so I insisted that he rest before tonight. Even if I was a little disappointed about him not being here."

"That sounds fair enough. So did you really like your presents? Cause when you opened that axe, it looked like you were gunna faint."

Harry chuckled, "That's because axe's are the hardest thing for me to use. Swords, daggers and bows I am fine with but axe's are a completely different matter all together."

"So are you bunking with us mate or are you going back down into the dungeons with Snape?"

"I think that for tonight Severus will let me join you guys in the dorm. I'll just go and make sure that its alright by him first though so that he knows where I am." Harry explained and moved over to where Severus was standing talking with Minerva.

"Excuse me Severus," Harry waited until the man turned around to give him his attention, "Could I please stay up in the dorms with the others tonight?" he asked.

Severus wore a thoughtful look on his face as he looked down at the teen and rubbed his forefinger up and down his chin, "I suppose that it would be alright just don't stay up to late and not too much after partying. We have a busy day tomorrow getting into more of those potions with Salazar."

"Alright Severus, thank you." he said hugging the man around the waist and ran to catch up with Ron and his brothers.

"I think that you're spoiling that boy Severus Snape." Minerva teased the younger professor.

Severus turned his nose up at the Deputy Headmistress, "I do believe that you are incorrect Minerva. I do not spoil Harry and I never have... I leave that up to the rest of you and I keep his feet on the ground."

Minerva hid the smile that appeared on her lips, "If that is what you would like to believe then I shall not try to tell you different." she responded and turned to walk away from the younger professor.

Severus turned and watched as Harry walked out of the Great Hall with the Weasleys, Longbottom and Granger. He knew despite his protests to Minerva that he was indeed going soft when it came to Harry these days. Severus sighed and left the Great Hall and headed for his rooms to get some rest as they were leaving for Romania with Charlie for the week in the morning. He needed a good stiff drink and to finish packing Harrys' things.

Aragorn, noticing that Severus was leaving, excused himself from the conversation and hurried out after the Potions Master.

"Severus?" he called out after the man, Severus stopped in the hall and waited for the King to catch up to him and then continued to walk down the halls. "I was wondering if I could talk to you more about the books that you recommended to me the other day?"

Severus inclined his head, "Of course. What is it you wish to know more about?"

"Well the books I were reading contradicted what my Adar taught me as a child and I wanted your views on why this is and the reasoning for using the plants in your healing potions." Aragorn explained.

"What it could be is that elven medicine has been created for the sole purpose of being use primarily on Elves and not humans. The properties that are in your elven medicines _could_ harm wizards and witches. Its all to do with the biology of the species that you treat." Severus explained.

"What about the young lady that Harry yelled at? Mister Weasley referred to them as… Muggles?"

"Muggles are what we call people that do not have any magic, A Squib is not a Muggle. Born of two magical parents, a squib has such a low level of magical power that he or she is essentially unable to do any magic at all. However, while they can't cast spells, they can see magical beings such as poltergeists. A Pureblood is a witch or wizard of 'pure' wizarding ancestry, without any Muggle ancestors whatsoever as far as can be determined. They usually are interrelated. A Half-Blood is of when there is one magical parent or grandparent and one that is Muggle." Severus explained, "As for Muggle medicine, once a Muggle child or a half blood has their first burst of accidental magic a letter is sent to the family, or if they have a magical family member if they are Muggle, the letter states that their child can no longer be cured by Muggle medicine as it could potentially harm the child or kill them. We have not yet figured out why this can occur and tests are still being conducted." Severus explained.

"So magic users have to be extremely careful about what they can and cannot have" Aragorn mused to himself.

"Yes, as I am sure that elves and all people from your world all have the same circumstances as we do." Severus paused at the tapestry covering his rooms, "Bullocks." He spat out the password. He had changed the password at the beginning of the month as he always does and was about to say the password when Harry tripped as he came around the corner and yelled it out making that the months' password.

Aragorn chuckled at the password and followed Severus into his rooms and placed himself on the couch and had a look around as Severus poured them a drink. Severus walked over to the couch and passed the glass to Aragorn and sat down next to him to resume their talk.

* * *

Harry sighed as he sat down in one of the large squishy chairs that were put near the fireplace in the Gryffindor Common room. Fred and George sat down on the twin sofa, Ron took the chair next to him, Neville and Hermione took the other seat and Charlie parked it on the ottoman at Harry's feet. All attention was turned on Harry.

"So Harry what is it like living with Snape?" Fred asked the teen.

"Well it's a hell of a lot better then when I was living with the Dursleys'." Harry explained with a smile, "And after some talking we have gotten to know each other a lot better as well."

"It's about time that you showed Professor Snape some respect." Hermione spoke up.

"Respect is given where respect is due Hermione. It should be earned, not just automatically given upon meeting a person." Charlie explained, "I was the same with my attitude toward Snape until he saved my life from a particularly vicious dragon when he came for some scales to use in his potions."

"And why didn't we know about this tidbit of information dear brother?" George questioned.

"And have it some how leak back to mum. You have got to be bloody kidding me." Charlie responded with a charming smile.

Hermione scowled at the explanation, "You should still tell Mrs. Weasley."

"Wasn't going to tell her a damn thing when I was only 2 weeks into my apprenticeship. Ain't going to tell her now either." Charlie snorted.

"I like living with Severus, Salazar and Godric. They have all taught me so much in the past few weeks. Severus and Salazar have taught me heaps about potions, and a shielding spell that can go around the cauldron with out affecting the potion inside. It stops stray ingredients from finding their way into your potion." Harry explained as he leaned forward in his chair, "Salazar, Sev and I are also really close to creating a cure for werewolves. We've just got to fine tune some of the ingredient measurements with the right amount so that it is actually a cure and not just a stronger version of the Wolfsbane and work out the theory a bit more as well so that it is sound." Harry excitedly explained to the others.

"That is so awesome Harry. Remus and the werewolves will be thrilled when it's completed." Neville cheered.

"I know, but you can't say anything to Remus just yet. We want it to be perfectly completed before we tell him of the cure."

"And how much will this cure cost the werewolves." Hermione sneered.

"It wont cost the werewolves anything and if the distributors even try to sell it to the werewolves then we will take it from the populace and have the werewolves come to us." He explained, "It will be a non-profit potion."

"What makes you think that the Ministry won't make the potion mandatory and threaten them with sending them to Azkaban." Hermione asked her face turning red.

"The Ministry will not be able to force it on anyone. Salazar knows the old laws that were written in the blood of our fore-fathers and cannot be tossed aside." Harry explained to her.

"Why should we believe anything that you say Harry, especially if it comes from Salazar Slytherin's own mouth." Hermione spat, "He is the Slytherin Harry, The Slytherin the founder of the house that has be strife for us since out first year."

"People fabricate history all of the time Hermione, nothing is what it seems and is always distorted because of the higher ruling that told them to write it to their design and not what really happened. I am also Salazar's heir Hermione, does that I mean that I am just as bad?" he questioned.

"Yes it does, especially when you spill all of this bullshit about curing werewolves and shield spells for your cauldron." Hermione yelled at him.

"There is one if you can create one Hermione." Charlie calmly told her, "Bill is a Curse Breaker and to become one you have to know the theory behind spell creation and then create your own spell that will work on curses and it has to be perfect or you cannot pass the exams."

Hermione snorted, "Bullshit."

"It's true Hermione, if you don't believe me then you can go and ask Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick. They all had to create their own spell pertaining to their craft to pass their apprenticeships when they were younger. It becomes YOUR spell and they show everyone in their last year of Hogwarts." Charlie explained.

"I will not stand for this, you are all lying." Hermione yelled and then stormed off up to the girls' dorms.

"I am so through with her attitude today." Harry sighed as he sunk down in his chair.

"Maybe I should have slapped her." Neville mused.

"She deserved it the first time because of her attitude toward her baby brother." Harry responded.

"She deserves it though. Just cause everything can't be explained in a book doesn't mean that it isn't fact." Charlie spoke up. "Creating spells is not common knowledge for the general populace. The only time that you are required to create a spell is when its in the passing of you given field. And even then not all fields have that requirement because some fields don't need it."

Harry sighed and leaned back in his chair tiredly, "It's too much like hard work." He moaned.

"Come on, I think that it's time for everyone to head to bed. It's been a long day and I think that everyone needs the sleep." Charlie said standing.

"Yea I think you're right," Harry agreed, "We're in our normal dorm." He said heading for the stairs to the boys dorm.

"We'll be up in a minute." The twins echoed.

"Alright, Goodnight." Everyone said as they disappeared up the stairway.

Fred and George watched as the others headed up to the boys dorm. Waiting a few minutes to make sure that everyone was in the dorm and tucking up in bed they turned to each other with identical grins.

"I think dear brother that Miss Granger needs to lighten up." Fred informed his brother.

"I agree dear brother. Now what do you think would be the most effective measure." George asked as he brought out a small box from his jean pocket and put it on the table and enlarged it. Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes at its finest.

* * *

Arthur, Molly, Albus and Madame Pomfrey stood around the bed that held Ginny Weasley who glared spitefully back at them.

"Poppy and I will first scan Ginny for any kind of compulsion charms, even should it be coming from an outside source, like the diary from her first year." Albus explained, "Once the scan is complete and we have the results we can then decide the due process."

"And if she is doing this of her own free will?" Arthur asked the dreaded question.

"We will talk about the options once we have the results of the scans and once we have all had a goodnights rest."

"It may take all night for the results to come in fully." Poppy warned, "Especially with the deep spell work that Albus and I will be doing. So I want you both to take some dreamless sleep, but only half each, so that you don't stay up all night worrying about what is being done." She told them in a no arguments voice.

Molly and Arthur nodded tiredly, "Of course Poppy, Thank you." Molly said as she took the vial.

"Dobby will show you down the hall to your rooms. We will come and get you in the morning with the results." Albus said as Dobby appeared and began to usher them from the Hospital Wing.

"What do you think Albus?" Poppy asked once the couple had left her hospital wing.

"I really do hope that it is a spell." Albus responded as he pulled out his wand and braced himself for a long night of spell casting.

"As do I." Poppy agreed pulling her wand as well.

* * *

"I would like to see Athelas if you have any on you. The properties that it has are astounding. Perhaps it is something that is missing in a lot of healing potions." Severus responded with enthusiasm at the thought of a new potion that could be made.

"Gandalf brought some with us. It's in a small plant pot as it is still a small plant. Perhaps Madame Sprout will allow you to move a part into the green houses so that it may grow out and you can have an over abundant amount." Aragorn responded, thrilled that he found that he had something in common with the dark man.

Just as Severus was about to talk further the floo flared and Poppy's head appeared in the fireplace. "Severus." She called.

"Yes Poppy?" Severus asked as he got up from his chair and moved over to the fireplace so he could converse with Poppy properly.

"Would you mind being a dear and coming through to the hospital wing Albus has expanded too much energy doing the appropriate scans on Miss Weasley and I don't feel comfortable having him go back to his rooms on his own." She explained.

"Of course Poppy. Shall I come through the floo or walk down?" he asked

"Through the floo please if you could. I don't think that Albus could wait that long." Poppy jeered in jest.

Severus chuckled, "Of course Poppy, I shall come right through." He responded and Poppy's head disappeared.

Severus turned to Aragorn, "I'm sorry Aragorn but it seems that the rest of our conversation will have to wait for another night." He apologized.

"That is alright Severus, I can understand the responsibilities you have living her at the castle. That and I think that my friends will be wondering when I am coming home." He chuckled.

"Would you like to come through the floo to the hospital wing with me or do you think that you could find your way out of my lovely dungeons?" Severus asked pulling on his outer robe.

Aragon thought for a moment as he stood from the couch and polishing off his brandy, "I think that it might be best if I came through the floo with you. I fear that I may get lost somewhere in the dungeons if I left that way."

"Alright. I shall take you with me as you don't know what you are doing and as it would be your first time. Hold on to me and make sure that you keep your eyes and mouth closed." Severus explained as he stepped into the fireplace, threw down the floo powder and called out the destination.

After the initial pull in to the fire and the spinning that followed the pair fell out of the fireplace, Severus grasping Aragorn as he tripped against him.

"How do you feel Aragorn?" Severus asked seeing that the man was looking a little green around the gills. Aragorn nodded and lent against the wall next to the fireplace.

Severus looked around the Hospital wing for Poppy and Albus and saw them both seated near Ginny. Making sure that Aragorn was all right he stalked over to where they both were.

"Please explain to me Albus why you would even bother to expand so much energy on this simpering strumpet." He asked sneering at the unconscious teen on the bed.

"All for Harry, Severus. All for making sure that he will be safe and whether or not she will be a further threat to him." Albus responded tiredly.

Severus sighed, "Sentimental old bugger." He murmured affectionately and received a tired smile in response and a dim twinkle. Severus helped the older man to his feet and let him use him as a walking brace.

"Ah Aragorn my boy. How was your first Floo experience?" he asked the leaning man.

"Give me giant Eagles and horses any day. Never again will I go through a fireplace." the King of Men replied.

"Well, come along then my boy. It's high time that we were all tucked up in our beds. Good night Poppy dear." Albus called as they walked for the door.

"Good night Albus, Severus, Aragorn." Poppy called back as she entered the door that led to her rooms, the House-elves having secured Ginny tightly for the night.

"So what have the pair of you been doing since the end of the party?" Albus asked as they walked through the lit halls.

"We spoke of the different plants that are in the both of our worlds and how some from each world would help the other." Aragorn explained coming up on the other side of Albus and helping Severus with the dropping weight of the headmaster as the strain and tiredness got the better of the elder wizard.

"Ah wonderful. I am so glad that you are all getting along so well. It does the heart good." Albus smiled dreamily. "How about Harry, how is Harry doing Severus?"

"He is doing exceptionally well Albus. He really is quite gifted when it comes to potions. I am still stunned at the aptitude that he has shown, even before Salazar appeared. Now that Salazar is here he has really blossomed." Severus explained, not having spoken to the headmaster much about Harry in the last few days.

"Wonderful, wonderful. And how about your friends Aragorn my boy?"

"The Hobbits love it here, mainly because of the fact that there are house-elves to cater to their every whim when it comes to food and they just love Harry. We are all quite fond of Harry actually, especially Gimli, even though he doesn't show it he is quite fond of the boy they have a good relationship."

"And what about Legolas, hmmm?"

"Is that an implying tone Albus?" Severus asked the meddlesome old coot.

"And what are you implying that I'm implying Severus?" Albus questioned.

"You're implying that either one is in love with the other or they both feel the same." Aragorn responded having picked up on the line of questioning.

Albus gasped, "I never said such a thing."

"Exactly, never said a thing but you did indeed imply it, if only with a little subtlety." Severus said as they came to the break in the hall where Aragorn would turn toward his shared rooms.

"This is where we part. Good night both of you." Aragorn said bowing to the pair and went off down the hall leaving the pair to watch after him.

"Ah young love." Albus hummed under his breath as he and Severus continued their walk to his chambers.

"What was that Albus?" Severus questioned with suspicion.

"Nothing my dear boy, nothing at all." Albus smiled at him. "Do think that Harry will like the main part of his birthday gift?" he asked changing the conversation topic.

"I think that Harry will be most pleased with it. Hagrid as well, he will love to see his Norbert again."

"Ah yes, little Norbert, though I suppose that he isn't so little anymore. I do wonder how he is. Will you let me know and take some pictures while your away and letters of course. I want to know everything that goes on with the trip, especially if Harry is having a good time."

"Of course Albus I will let you know what goes on and if Harry is having a good time. Though there is no doubt that he will." Severus assured the Headmaster as they arrived at the gargoyle guarding the headmasters' chamber.

"Daisy seeds." Albus muttered through a yawn and the gargoyle rotated quickly sensing the tiredness of his inhabitant so the pair could hurry up and get the headmaster up to his bed.

Severus eased Albus on to his king size canopy bed, the headmaster let out a groan on relief as he was seated, "Such a glorious thing beds."

"Do you need anything else Albus?" Severus asked before wanting to leave the man.

"No, no my boy. I shall be alright now. My bedclothes aren't too far from my reach. Good night Severus. You're going to need to the energy when it comes to Harry finding out. Are you all packed and have Harry packed?"

Severus chuckled, "Of course I have Albus, can't have Harry knowing about why I'm packing his things."

"That's my boy. Off to bed with you now, I'll see you bright and early in the morning." Albus said waving the younger man off.

"Good night Albus." Severus said leaving the older wizard to his own devices and headed for his own rooms.

* * *

Harry rolled over to the side, away from what ever was poking him so early in the morning. But the poking ceased to stop and instead followed him further along his bed until he met the floor with a hard thump.

"What?" Harry whined, "I was having a good sleep for once."

"Sorry Harry, but mum, dad and the rest of us are leaving after breakfast. Thought you might want to be up to say goodbye is all." Ron explained as he walked around the bed and gave his best mate a lift up.

Harry rubbed the back of his head and squinted up at Ron sleepily, "M'kay Ron, gimme a sec to get changed. I'll meet you in the commons." He said and grabbed the clothes at the end of his bed and staggered to the bathroom.

Once freshly dressed Harry strolled down the stairs to meet everyone in the commons. Everyone was bright eyed and bushy tailed, even Ron who liked to sleep in even more then Harry.

"Good morning everyone." He called.

"Morning Harry." Everyone crowed.

Harry walked over to Neville and handed him a wrapped present. "Happy Birthday Neville, I hope you like it."

Neville took the present from Harry with shock and put the package on his lap, "Thank you Harry."

"Well aren't you going to open it?" Ron asked wanting to see what was inside the gift.

Neville shook his head to shake himself out of his shocked stupor. "Um yea, sorry guys." He said. Neville carefully pulled off the wrapping with pictures of the Whomping Willow swaying lazily on the light blue background.

Under the wrapper was a box, not overly large and not too small either; pulling the lid off of the box inside was sitting two potion vials with a fluorescent pink potion sitting inside.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"I think that Neville has a sinking suspicion of what it is and it is his part to tell since it pertains to him." Harry responded.

Neville put the potions down on the table in front of him and threw himself at Harry and hugged the breath out of the poor boy. Tears pouring down his cheeks, "Thank you so much Harry thank you."

Harry brought his arms around the rounder teen and hugged him back just as tightly, "You are more then welcome Neville, more then welcome."

"Come on Neville what is it?" Ron whined.

"I'll tell you later Ron. We'll be late for breakfast if we don't hurry." Neville responded as he moved away from Harry and wiped his eyes free of tears, picked up his present and headed for the portrait, "Come on, last one there is a rotten egg." He said and ran out of the portrait leaving stunned Weasleys, Harry and Hermione behind.

Harry let out a laugh and hurried out after Neville, the others following, pushing their way to the front so that they wouldn't be last. Coming up to the home stretch everyone was pushing each other gently out of the way so they could get their first. But as they got to the door to the Great Hall, only one side was open since both weren't needed and all got stuck in the door, shoulder to shoulder.

The teachers all looked over at where the teenagers were stuck, all laughing about their sudden situation. Molly frowned at the teens, her hands on her hips. "Just what do you think that you are doing?" she questioned as she marched over to them, grabbed Fred by his shirt collar and wrenched him forward causing the others to stumble into the hall.

"Thanks mum." The Weasleys crowed once they were all stable on their feet.

"Yes thank you Molly." Harry and Neville said as they watched Hermione calmly walk past them to the breakfast table.

Molly softened, "Of course boys, Happy Birthday to you both. Come sit down, your favourites are on the table. Go and dig in." she said leading them both over on to the table.

"Good morning Harry, Neville. Happy Birthday to you both." Albus spoke as he stood up to greet them and waited for everyone to be seated at the table before sitting himself down at the table again.

"I see that Harry has given you your gift." Severus stated striking up conversation.

"Yes sir, thank you. Both you and Founder Slytherin for the chance." Neville said standing and bowing to each wizard.

"You are quiet welcome Master Longbottom. I was a privilege to brew such a potion. Especially since it is more in need now then it was in my day." Salazar responded with a kind smile, "It was more then we could do for the great grandson of Helga Hufflepuff."

"Excuse me but I think that you are clearly mistaken Lord Slytherin. My Grandson cannot possibly be the grandchild of Helga Hufflepuff. He is a Gryffindor." Madame Longbottom spoke up, her nose turned up at the founder, insulted by his suggestion.

"Oh a Gryffindor he very well may be, but that doesn't mean that he can be Helgas' heir. I mean look at Harry, he's Salazars' heir and he is in my house, doesn't that say something." Godric spoke up. "The Sorting Hat was created to see what house best fit the child at 11, it didn't matter if they were an heir of a certain house or not, it was a process that was created to get the full potential out of the child and for them not to live up to the expectations of their families or blood line." He explained.

"Humph." Madame Longbottom turned from Godric and went about eating her breakfast.

Jason let out a cry at the oppressive atmosphere; he didn't like the attitudes of the older people and was making his opinion known by letting out a series of cries that were not blocked by his pacifier or soothing words of his mommy.

"Oh come now darling, it's alright." Olivia soothed rubbing his back trying to taper off his cries.

"Can I try?" Harry asked coming over to Olivia and sitting down in the spare seat.

"Of course dear, if you think so. He's actually been up all night, he can sense his big sisters dislike no matter where she is." Olivia explained, "The little argument that just happened didn't help matters." She said as she handed the baby over to Harry.

Harry shifted slightly so that he was holding the baby comfortably and brought a hand up and from the part of Jasons' hair ran his index finger down his forehead, over his nose and bopped him lightly on the end of his nose. This elicited a giggle out of the baby, though his eyes were red from crying. Harry brought up his hand again and repeated the process and jiggled him up and down.

Jason brought up a chubby little fist and grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it to his mouth and started to gum on said hand. Harry blinked and looked down at Jason, he could feel hard little nubs digging into the skin of his fingers. "Oh he's teething, I think." He said blinking up at Olivia.

Olivia and Darren nearly slapped themselves at not realizing sooner, Hermione had gotten her incisors at around the same age. They couldn't believe that they hadn't thought that their son was teething. "How could we be so silly not to realize what was going on." Olivia shook her head in amusement, "Thank you Harry dear."

"No problem." Harry smiled as he continued to have his finger chewed on.

Everyone ate breakfast with out incident and a few more presents were handed about to Neville who thanked everyone with a giant smile as he opened each gift, he was especially thankful for the new book on Herbology.

"I believe that is time that we were to leave." Darren spoke up, "I have to open the Surgery in a few hours. Thank you for giving us the chance to come and see the school and for meeting with you Harry dear. It was a pleasure." He said standing to shake Harry's hand the best he could while the teen was still holding his son.

"Yes I am very pleased to meet you also Harry, our Hermione told us all about you and wouldn't stop talking about all of the adventures that you and young Ronald had during the school year." Olivia said leaning down to give him a kiss and took her son.

Harry blushed, "Thank you both for coming and Jason as well, it was a pleasure to finally meet you as well." He said standing, "Please allow me to come with you on your way out of the castle for the port key."

"Oh Harry dear there is no need."

"I know but I really would like to, I will be doing so for the rest of my guests." He responded.

"No need Harry dear. We are leaving as well. Albus will be contacting us later to let us know about Ginny." Molly explained to the teen.

"You really have to go?" Harry asked, pouting slightly.

"Yes I'm afraid so Harry. We still have a lot to do today." Arthur spoke up standing and walking around the table to shake the teens hand, Molly right behind him to give him a hug.

"Sorry Percy or Bill couldn't make it Harry, Percy got called in by the Minister and Bill is on a big dig." Molly explained for her elder childrens' absences.

"That's alright Molly I understand. Their presents were great and will be really useful." Harry responded, understanding.

"Well let us all go on a nice brisk walk out to the gates. Just the right thing this morning to wake us all up." Albus said standing up and headed for the doors, everyone gathered their shrunken things and followed after the Headmaster.

The whole group walked as one down to the gates of Hogwarts where a carriage was waiting for Madame Longbottom and her grandson to take them to Hogsmeade where they will apparate home.

"I thank you all again for coming. I wish that you could have all stayed here longer but I understand you all have other commitments." Harry said as Albus handed out the port keys to the Weasleys and the Grangers. "Please have a safe trip home and I hope to see you all again soon."

"Thank you for a wonderful time." Olivia and Darren said.

"Yes thank you Harry." Hermione said to the boy but did not move to hug him as she normally would. Still sore about him hitting her and telling her something that was a total lie.

"See you at the beginning of term Hermione, if not at Diagon Alley." Harry responded and with a blink the family disappeared from the grounds of Hogwarts.

Molly grabbed Harry in a bear hug before she broke off so Ron and the Twins could give their fair wells. "See ya later mate, don't forget to write." Ron said giving his mate a hug, the twins hugging around Ron and Harry.

"Thanks for coming guys. I'll see you all soon." Harry responded in kind once he let him go. The Weasley family quickly blinked out of existence.

"Thanks for coming Neville, let me know how things go with the rest of your birthday ok." Harry said hugging the teen.

"Thank you Harry, you have no idea how much this means. I know I said that up in the Commons but really Harry. Thank you." Neville said hugging the boy tightly before he jumped in the carriage after his grandmother. "See you at school Harry."

"Bye Neville." Harry waved as the Thestrals headed off to Hogsmeade.

Harry let out a sigh and turned on everyone that was standing behind him, a giant smile on his face, "Thank you." He said, knowing that was enough to satisfy them. He took notice of shock of red hair; Charlie was still standing with the group. "Don't you have to go too Charlie?" he questioned.

"Charlie is here because of what we have to tell you Harry." Albus spoke up getting the teens attention, "We have one more surprise left for you that we planned even before we planned your birthday party. For about a month, you along with Hagrid, Severus, Salazar, Godric and our other worldly friends are going with Charlie to the dragon preserve in Romania." He explained to the teen.

All Harry could do was stare at the headmaster in shock; he couldn't believe the chance he was getting at going out of the country, albeit with a large following. Hagrid let out a cry of joy at getting the chance of going with them so he could see his little Norby.

"I… I… don't know what to say." Harry finally stuttered out, he was in shock at the reasoning as to why Charlie was still with them. "When do we leave?" he asked.

"Right now my boy." Albus responded.

"But I haven't even packed. How can we go now?"

"I packed everything that you will need Harry. I have been doing so for the last couple of days while you have been having your training sessions with Salazar." Severus explained. "We are all packed and have our things on us right now. Even Hagrid who didn't know what he was packing for."

Harry ran full pelt at the headmaster and hugged him tightly, "Thank you so much, all of you. You have all been doing so much for me lately and I thank you."

"It's our pleasure Harry." Minerva spoke up as he moved on to hug the rest of the professors.

Albus pulled out a metal ring from his robes and held it out to Severus, who took it firmly in his hand and turned to the rest of the joining party, "Alright everyone, grab on and we will be in Romania with in seconds." He said and watched as everyone grabbed on to the charmed ring, "What ever you do, do not let go or you will be lost some where along our travels."

Harry shuffled around to stand next to Severus, knowing that the man would catch him at the end of the journey since he didn't like to travel by port key.

"Goodbye children and have a wonderful time." Albus waved as Severus said the key word to activate the port key and they winked from sight.


	22. Romania and a little sumthin', sumthin'

HEY Y'ALL. Here is the long awaited next chapter. Romania, please tell me if anything contained in this chapter doesn't make any sense to you. I made sense to me when writing and re-reading it.

Now please enjoy and I'm once again sorry for being so slack in getting this out.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Chapter 22

Harry stumbled as they arrived at their destination, if not for Severus' quick reflexes he would have been on his ass faster than they arrived. Harry brought a hand up to his mouth and fought the urge to be sick.

"Are you alright Harry?" Legolas asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, I don't much like Port keys." Harry responded smiling at the elf.

"Have a moment then Harry, we're not in any rush. Let us know when you're ready to go." Charlie told him.

"Thanks Charlie." Harry said sitting down on the grass to catch his breath before they headed to the reserve. After a few minutes Harry stood up again and brushed off his bum.

"Alright, I'm ready. Sorry everyone for delaying us."

"That's fine Harry. Our first priority is your well being." Aragorn spoke up waving off the apology.

"Alright everyone, if you're all ready to go the entrance to the reserve is just over that hill there." Charlie explained and pointed out said hill and headed toward it, not looking back to see if the others were following him.

The group let out a breath in awe as they came over the hill; down below why could see the hoards of dragons that paraded around in their pens, mothers watching their young as they chased their siblings tails and then their own.

"Look at all the dragons." Merry said in awe, the others just as amazed as they were since in Middle Earth the dragons were an extinct race.

"We hold all 10 breeds of dragons here, over there is the Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Hebridean Black, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth, Romanian Longhorn, Swedish Short-Snout and the Ukrainian Ironbelly." He told them as he pointed each of them out.

"It doesn't look like Norbert is out with the other Ridgeback's." Harry pointed out.

Charlie shook his head, "He isn't, Norbert doesn't like coming out and roaming about with the other dragons. He's a little home sick with out his mommy." He said looking up at Hagrid. "Come on, lets get you all through the gate and into your tents and we can visit Norbert." He said and led the party down the hill to the gate.

"Ullo C'arlie, welcome 'ome." The wizard at the gate greeted.

"Hey Simon. How have things been while I've been away?" he asked as he walked though the wards.

"They 'ave been fine, Norbert, 'e 'as been lonely." Simon explained, "Who is your company?"

"This is Harry Potter, Severus Snape, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, Merry, Pippin, Gimli and Hagrid. He is Norberts' mummy." Charlie introduced.

"'Arry Potter, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Simon." He greeted extending his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Simon." Harry responded shaking the mans hand.

"Please come in everyone an' welcome to Romania."

Harry and the group followed Charlie around to where the housing units were for the handlers, even though they were only just tents on the outside they were large and spacious on the inside.

"Ok it is going to have to be two to a tent with Hagrid on his own if that is alright by everyone." Charlie explained as he pointed out what tents they would be using during their time at the reserve.

"That is fine by us, would you like us to choose who we wish to pair with?" Godric asked.

"Sure not a problem, choose who you will and shove your things in the tents and well head over to the pens and holding barns. I'll just head over to my tent and put away my things. I'll be back in about 15 minutes, that should give you all enough time." Charlie said and walked down a few more tents and entered his tent.

"Alright who wants to be paired up with who?" Severus asked.

"Godric and I shall share if that is alright with everyone." Salazar spoke up, getting the ball rolling.

"I shall share with Harry if it is alright with him." Legolas said looking to Harry.

Harry nodded, "Sure that's fine by me."

"Merry, Pippin, I'm sure that the pair of you would wish to share?" Severus asked the Hobbits, Merry and Pippin, "Then that leaves Aragorn and I." He said looking over at Aragorn.

"That is fine by me, we can continue our talks." Aragorn agreed with the arrangement.

"I shall grab a bunk with Hagrid. I think that there will be enough room for both of us." Gimli spoke up and moved off with Hagrid toward one of the large tents set up for them.

"Now that is settled, everyone grab a tent, they are all the same, and unpack what you need to and stand back here in less then 15 minutes." Severus ordered and walked into one of the tents.

Harry and Legolas walked into the tent that they were standing near and moved off to where the bedroom section was created. Sitting in the room was two double beds divided by a curtain.

"These tents are very comfortable, wish we had something like this when we were travelling." Legolas spoke up.

"They are great aren't they, the tents are also light weight once bundled up as well I believe so they would weigh hardly anything and not take up much room." Harry explained.

"Wonderful. I wonder if I could get one of these or a few to take home." Legolas mumbled as he drifted through the tent, checking out each room.

Harry looked down sadly at his comforter at Legolas' admission about going home, he didn't know why, but hearing that hurt him. He didn't want Legolas to leave, or any of the others, they had all became so close to each other.

"Is everything alright Harry?" Legolas questioned as he stood at the entrance to their room.

Harry snapped out of it and looked up at Legolas and gave him a reassuring smile, "Yea Legolas, everything is fine. I was just thinking about something is all." He explained.

"Well come along then if you're all done. The others will be waiting by now I think." Legolas said and pulled the teen after him and out of the tent to see that everyone was waiting outside, all but the two Hobbits that is.

Aragorn looked around the group, "Perhaps it would be best if I went and got the Hobbits." He said and started for the tent when the Hobbits came out followed by Gimli with his axe at their backs.

"They wanted to go to bed instead of coming with the rest of us." Gimli explained at the questioning looks he was receiving from the others.

Charlie walked up behind the group and cleared his throat to gather their attention, "If you're all ready we can head on out to the first location."

"Where are we going first Charlie?" Harry asked moving up to walk next to the 2nd eldest Weasley.

"I thought that for the beginning of today we could head over to Norberts so you can all see him." Charlie explained as they walked down a steep embankment, Harry grabbing on to his arm as he slid on a loose rock.

"Oh that'll be good, Hagrid may spend the rest of the day with him if we do it that way, since it is Norbert that he primarily came to see." Harry agreed standing up straighter once they reached even ground. Harry looked behind him to see the progress of the others and watched as Legolas seemed to float down with no problems what so ever.

"Are you alright Harry?" Severus asked the teen once he made it to the bottom.

"Yea I'm ok, just slipped on a loose rock is all." Harry explained.

"As long as you didn't hurt yourself in the process."

The group continued to follow Charlie to one of the holding barns, by passing all of the pens where the dragons were out exercising. The Hobbits, Gimli, Legolas and Aragorn looked at each of the dragons in awe.

"They are nothing like those that are depicted in my fathers books." Legolas mentioned as they passed by the Vipertooth yard.

"They do not look as ferocious as those that inhabited Middle Earth." Aragorn agreed as they stopped out the front of a very large stable.

Charlie turned to them as they halted out the front, "Alright, I think at this moment in time I should just take Harry and Hagrid in so that Norbert will have time to calm down some before I bring the rest of you in."

"That will be alright Charlie, we will look around at the other dragons. They are suitably enclosed are they not?" Severus asked.

"Sure are, you can't get in without a handler letting you in and there are wards to prevent stray flames from the dragons." Charlie responded.

"Then we shall not be far." Severus nodded and led the others off to one of the surrounding fields.

Charlie turned his attention back to Harry and Hagrid, "So are you ready to met Norbert again?" he asked with a smile, he could see the excitement in Hagrids trembling body.

Charlie led Harry and Hagrid into the stable, it was completely pitch black in the stable, the smell of fresh raw meat was lingering on the air as well as the smell of burnt wood and fresh dung. Charlie let out a sigh, "Come on Norbert, you know that your not supposed to block out the light or blow out the torches." He admonished the young dragon. "Now come away from the windows or you don't get to see Harry and Hagrid."

Upon the mention of Harry and Hagrid, a large black shape moved from the large window at the back of the barn, letting the light in and outlining the large scaled form of Norbert. Only to soon knock over Harry and Hagrid as he came at them in delight and crooned at them.

"Nice to see you too Norbert." Harry laughed as he scratched at the broad nose that was running against him and Hagrid.

"Oh Norby." Hagrid cried out and hugged the dragon around the neck with all his strength with no fear of hurting the other as he would have to be hugging a human.

Norbert jumped up and down the best he could without hurting Harry and Charlie, Norbert then crouched down and wagged his tail as he was petted behind his bronze horns.

"You have grown so much Norbert, I hope Charlie and the other handlers have been taking good care of you." Harry said moving over and rubbing along Noberts' snout.

Norbert huffed and shook his head, "_**Stupid humans don't know of the proper way to feed us.**_" He grumbled.

Harry let out a squeak of shock and landed on his ass. Charlie hurried over and helped the teen up from the floor.

"Are you alright Harry?" Charlie asked.

"Yea Charlie I'm fine, I just didn't expect Norbert to respond to me." Harry responded. Charlie looked at Harry in shock.

"You're kidding. You could understand him?"

"Yea, but it sounded a little different from Parseltongue." He explained.

"I think that maybe we should get Professor Snape back and talk to him about it." Charlie said a little unnerved about the sudden situation.

"I think it would be best if you get Salazar and Godric here as well, if there is something more about it they would know best, especially Salazar." Harry grumbled and walked back over to where Norbert was with Hagrid.

"_**Sorry about that Norbert, you surprised me answering back is all.**_" Harry explained to the dragon.

"_**That's ok Harry bror.**_" Norbert responded, "_**I didn't mean to startle you, I was grumbling and didn't know that you would be able to understand me.**_"

"_**No problem Norbert. Is there anything that you would like me to tell Hagrid?**_"

"_**Please tell Mor that I miss him a lot and wish I could have stayed at home with him, and with you. I want to go home.**_" Large pearl tears dripped from the dragons yellow eyes, it also seemed that his horns turned down with the sadness that he felt.

"Wot is it 'Arry, wots wrong with Norby?" Hagrid asked sensing that change in the dragon.

Harry looked up from where he was hugging Norbert's snout, since it was the only thing that he could really reach, "He is upset because he couldn't stay with us at Hogwarts and that he misses you a lot and wants to come home." He explained to the half giant, "I'll be right back Hagrid, I'm just going to go and speak with professor Snape."

Harry walked out of Norberts shed and headed over to where Charlie was talking with Snape and Salazar. Harry hurried over to them and heard the tail end of their conversation, it sounded like a really boring conversation to him.

"Did you ask them Charlie?" Harry asked as he joined the semi-circle.

Charlie blushed and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Ah, no sorry bout that Harry, we go to talking about the scales and teeth of the dragons that fall out and off. Professor Snape and Founder Slytherin were asking if they could have them for their potions." Charlie explained.

Harry rolled his eyes, it was always something about potions with his guardians, they never took time out to think about anything else.

"What seems to be the problem Harry?" Severus asked.

"Well I asked Norbert a question you know, about how Charlie and the others Handlers were treating him and I was shocked to get a response from Norbert. Is this the Parseltongue or is it some other freaky think that I don't know about?" he asked, directing it mainly at Salazar than Severus.

"It is the Parseltongue Harry, the Parseltongue is a reptile language, though it changes slightly when speaking to the different species, like for dragons it is more, human, I suppose you could say, though it is another language entirely, they have mannerisms closest to human speech. Where as snakes are more primitive as well as lizards." Salazar explained, "Dragons are an evolved species, the top of the food chain so to speak."

"So when you think about it, Snakes and lizards are like half bloods and dragons like purebloods and all other reptiles are in between or below them." Harry said trying to separate them a little bit easier.

"Well if you want to put it that way, then yes that is exactly it." Salazar agreed with a roll of his eyes.

"Ok, cool. Well then I am going to go back and have a chat with Norbert and see how we can improve things for him cause I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't be able to come home with us." Harry said and turned back to join Hagrid and Norbert.

Salazar and Severus shook their heads at the teens change in attitude, that had been happening a lot lately and if they didn't know any better they would say that the teen was pregnant and going though mood swings, either that or he had PMS.

"If what you say is true Salazar, would you, and when I ask, Harry mind going around to all of the enclosures and talking with the dragons that we have here. Ask them if they like how things are, what we can do for them, how we can improve looking after them, that sort of thing?" Charlie asked.

"I believe that it can be arranged, I will ask Harry tonight after dinner and give you our answer tomorrow if that suits you." Salazar agreed.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Harry looked down at the parchment that had the questions he was to ask written on it, big black lines through most of the questions only leaving a few basic ones. Both Norbert and Hagrid were going to go with Harry on his journey to the different species, Salazar could look after himself well enough with the dragons.

"They'd roast us alive if we asked them these questions. Some things should not be shared, about any species." Salazar said disgusted as he stalked off and headed to the crossroads where it split to the reservations, Harry following behind him with Hagrid and Norbert following behind him.

"So I just ask the questions that you left on the scroll and hope they don't flay me?" Harry asked, his voice squeaking at the end.

"You'll have Hagrid and Norbert with you and you speak Parseltongue. You will be fine. Just remember to show no fear and ask, don't demand, to see the clan leader and bow to them." He reminded.

Harry nodded, "I know. But it's kinda hard not to be afraid of something so much bigger and fiercer than you are. I'll try and suck it up though." He laughed.

Salazar brought the teen into a side hug and ruffled his hair, "You will do fine Harry. We will meet up in two hours back at your tent alright."

Harry nodded, "Alright. I'll see you then." He said and headed off with Hagrid and Norbert in tow.

"Buck up 'Arry, you can do this. I know ya can." Hagrid told the teen.

"I know Hagrid, but that doesn't make it seem less daunting." Harry laughed and came to a stop at the Antipodean Opaleye reservation and Hagrid picked him up and placed him over the other side of the enclosure and walked further into the area.

Harry tensed as they all turned to look at him, the young being kept back from approaching him with their wings, though multicoloured eyes watched him curiously as he came closer to them.

'_**Good morning, I would like to speak with your clan head please.'**_He asked.

One of the larger females stomped toward him with a deadly hiss, _**'Why would we want to take you to our clan leader?'**_she asked.

'_**I would like to ask him a few questions is all.'**_

'_**About what?'**_ asked an aged, wise, male voice.

Harry looked away from the female that had approached him when he entered, his green eyes taking in the dragon that had spoken to him. Harry could tell that he was old, just by looking at him. Horns and spikes were long and crooked and had something akin to a goatee on his chin that went down his chest along with numerous scars scattered about his scales.

Harry quickly went into a bow, his eyes never leaving those of the dragons, _**'I am Harry Potter sir, pleased to meet you.'**_He said with respect and awe.

The elder dragon chortled, _**'Not since the days of old has man bowed to us. Nor since the day of Slytherin have they spoken to us. Rise young one.'**_

Harry stood up straight and looked at the dragon once again, _**'Thank you sir. Formally I am Harry James Evans-Potter-Snape-Dumbledore-Gryffindor-Slytherin. Heir formal to Godric Gryffindor and blood heir of the House of Potter and Salazar Slytherin.'**_ He got out in a rush knowing that it was a bit of a mouthful.

'_**Well met young one, I am Upala. What is it you wish to speak with me about?'**_ He asked lying himself down.

'_**The people that head the reservation would like me to ask you some questions about how you and your clan feel about being here and what not.'**_** Harry explained, **_**'Some of the questions have been crossed out because Salazar considered them to be too impolite to be ask.'**_

Upala's head jerked up in surprise, _**'Salazar? Salazar Slytherin is here?'**_

'_**Yes sir. He's over at the Welsh Green paddock.'**_

'_**Come along young man, we must go and see him.'**_ Upala rumbled and picked Harry up gently by the scruff of his shirt and placed him on his back and clung onto the ridges of Upala.

'_**I should tell my friend that we're going to meet up with Salazar.'**_ Harry explained and looked over to where Norbert was already pulling Hagrid away from the enclosure, "I'll be okay Hagrid. You go on ahead and spend some time with Norbert." He told the giant and watched as he trudged off uneasily behind Norbert.

After watching the giant walk off they were in the air and heading over the reservation and let out a thunderous roar as he flew through each area on the way to the Welsh Green area.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Salazar let out a sigh, he was getting nowhere fast with the Welsh Greens. They claimed that their leader was sleeping and did not want to be disturbed. The dragon that he was talking to was obviously young compared to other dragons and didn't know about Salazar or how it was that he could speak with them.

'_**Go and get me a dragon that is more then 500 years old.'**_ Salazar ordered, having had enough of the ignorant dragon. The young dragon let out a huff and walked off. Salazar sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to starve off the on coming headache.

'_**Who are you and why do you come to speak with the Old One?'**_ Questioned a much older dragon.

'_**I am Salazar Slytherin and I have come for an audience with Verde.'**_

The dragon nodded, _**'We know of you man of Snakes, follow me and I will escort you to the Old One.'**_ He said turning and walking further in to the field.

Salazar followed the dragon toward the hills and the end of the encampment and was led into a large cavern in the side of the hill, going into the darkness until they came up to a much smaller entrance, big enough for a human to get through but not a dragon. Salazar looked to the dragon with confusion.

'_**Old One, the man of Snakes, Salazar Slytherin has come for an audience with you.'**_ He explained.

The whole hill shook at the obvious movement that was being made within the hillside by the moving Verde. Once all movement had finished all that was revealed of Verde was an eye looking out through the entrance at him.

'_**Greetings Salazar thought you were dead.'**_ Verde greeted.

Salazar let out a laugh and entered the cavern Verde resided and ran his hand over the snout, _**'I was but you should know me well enough to realise that I would have found a way around such trivialities.'**_ He explained, _**'You are looking rather uncomfortable and stuck.'**_Salazar commented casually.

Verde seemed to pout, if a dragon could pout, _**'I am. Those damn wizards that look after us, decided that they didn't like the fact that I like it in here and went and shrunk the hill thinking that it would make me come out. Didn't work though.'**_Verde explained, his voice smug, _**'Though my wings sure do hurt something awful.'**_

Salazar laughed, _**'Well then my friend, I will go and gather the collection of wizards with me, Godric Gryffindor included, and we will get you out of this hill for a fly. How does that sound?'**_ he asked.

'_**Oh that sounds lovely. Could you please go now?'**_ Verde asked eagerly.

Salazar laughed once again, _**'Of course my friend. I will be back shortly.'**_He said and walked out of the enclosure and was met with the clan leaders of the other 9 species and Harry climbing clumsily off of Upala.

"What are you doing here Harry?" Salazar asked, slightly confused at seeing the teen.

"Ah well, once I told Upala that you were here he demanded that we come and meet you." Harry explained, "And he gathered the rest of the clan leaders on the way here."

Salazar laughed, "Well done Harry. Most of our job is done for us now thanks to you bringing them here."

"Well I think that we should have had Norbert announce it and out job would have been done for us and they would have all come to see if it was true that you were back." Harry grumbled.

"But where is the fun in that dear Harry. Now we need to head back to camp and gather Severus, Godric and Charlie, Verde has been enclosed in the hill behind me and I'm going to need our combined magic to get him out." Salazar explained and headed out of the enclosure.

'_**I shall be back in a moment my friends. Verde has been enclosed in the hill, he cannot get out and I am going to get my comrades so that we can pull our magic to get him out so that he can stretch his wings.'**_ Salazar explained to the dragon leaders and hurried off with Harry behind him.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Severus stood up and stretched his limbs from being in a crouched position for so long gathering all of the scales, teeth and claws that were littering the ground of the enclosures, Charlie and Godric feet away from him doing the same thing.

"Do you think you have enough?" Godric whined to Severus.

Severus nodded, "Yes I think so. For now at least, Salazar may wish to collect some more at a later date." He responded and headed for the gate and saw that both Harry and Salazar stood there waiting for them, "Have you two finished already?" he asked.

Salazar shook his head, "No, we have come to ask for your assistance over at the Welsh Green enclosure."

"Nothing wrong is there?" Charlie asked, "If there's something wrong then I'd have to go and get the Council."

Salazar sneered at the thought of gathering the Council, "They are the problem. Did you know that they have enclosed a hill around Verde, the Welsh Green clan leader? All because he didn't want to come out when they wanted him too?" he questioned the red head.

Charlie seemed to pale, freckles becoming much more prominent, "I had no idea Salazar. Believe me, if I have of known I would have reported it to the Guild." He explained.

"Well come along now, we need to get him out and then we will talk with the clan leaders. Once we have spoken to them, then we will report the Council to the Guild." Salazar growled and stormed off to the Welsh Green enclosure, the others moving swiftly after the upset Founder.  
_____________________________________________________________________

Legolas, Aragorn, Merry, Pippin and Gimli came to the crossroads once again and looked to the sign, thinking on where to head next and which of the dragons to see, Aragorn had a large book about dragons in his hands, flicking through the pages.

"Why don't we head toward the Welsh Green enclosure and head back around to see the others dragons? This route will also take us back to camp." Aragorn offered.

"Alright sounds good lad, let's head off." Gimli said and headed off toward the Welsh Greens.

"How do you suppose Harry and Salazar are doing?" Legolas questioned as they walked.

"Well Harry told Severus and I that they were going to do two each today and the last 8 over the next two days." Aragorn explained. "Why do you worry so needlessly about Harry being around the dragons? They are nothing like the ones that we killed off back home."

Legolas sighed, "I know that Aragorn, but I am still weary about them and Harry is still a developing wizard. He wouldn't be able to do anything against them if they decided to attack him."

"All will be well Legolas, you'll see." Aragorn smiled at the elf, "Or is there something more behind your worrying?" he teased.

Legolas blushed lightly, "There is nothing else behind my worry." He responded, "But what of you and Severus? You have been spending a lot of time with him yourself. And it can't be just about books."

It was Aragorns' turn to blush, "I just wish to get a better understanding of the Wizarding world and the herbs here."

Legolas laughed, "Of course my friend, of course."

"Hey, look there' Harry and the others." Pippin called out gathering the Princes and Kings attention, "What do you suppose they are all doing here?"

"No one's hurt are they?" Aragorn asked, knowing that his Elven friend was watching the wizards.

"No, they are unharmed. They are casting a spell on the hill in front of them." Legolas explained, "They are making it grow." He said in awe as he watched as the hill slowly got larger, now the others could see the hill grow.

"Wow." Merry said in awe, "Why do you suppose they're doing that?" he questioned and ran off to where they were all standing, Pippin close behind him which meant that Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas had to chase after them so they wouldn't get themselves into any mischief.

Once they got to the enclosure, they watched as the wizards fell to their knees, each one breathing heavily with exhaustion. They all rushed over to the wizards and helped them stand.

"Are you alright?" Aragon asked, talking to all of them.

"Yes, yes. We're fine." Salazar responded, not getting up off the ground, "One of the clan leaders was secured in the hill. The wizards on the Council shrunk the hill around him." He explained as he stood and righted himself.

All attention turned to the hill in front of them as chunks of dirt and rock fell and a green scaled dragon emerged with a deafening roar, wings fully unfurled and beating, gradually lifting him in to the sky, the other clan leaders following after him to talk with their missing brother.

"Now we will take care of the Council." Salazar snarled and headed back to the main area of the reservation.

"Why is Salazar so upset?" Legolas questioned Harry as they followed the steaming Founder.

"The Council for each reservation is supposed to care for the dragons, not trap them inside to stop them from coming and going as they pleased. The dragon that we freed, had been trapped inside the hill because he was more partial to spending most of his time in there then out in the field with the others." Harry explained, "So Salazar is none too pleased with them and is going to rip them a new one and then head to the Guild."

"That is if Salazar doesn't kill them." Legolas laughed.

Harry laughed, "You're probably right about that." He said and let out a large sigh.

"Are you alright Harry?" Legolas asked concerned, he could see a light sheen of sweat on the teens forehead.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Legolas frowned, "Severus." He called and waited for the man to turn and acknowledge him, "I am going to take Harry back to our tent, he doesn't look to good."

Severus nodded, "He's expanded a lot of energy with that spell, we all have. Though because Harry is still so young and his magic still growing it has exhausted him faster. Make sure that he has something to eat and give him a hot chocolate, he'll get some of his energy back."

"Of course, we'll see you later then." Legolas said and led Harry in the opposite direction.

"I don't wanna go." Harry pouted but continued to let Legolas lead him back to their tent, happy with the warmth and pleasant weight in his hand as Legolas led him back to their tent.

"What were you and the others doing today?" Harry asked.

"Well we could have gone with Severus, Godric and Charlie to collect scales and claws but we decided against it and just walked around looking at each of the species with Aragorn explaining the qualities of each one."

"Let me guess, he got the book off of Severus?"

"Of course, who else would give it to him." Legolas laughed.

Harry chuckled, "That's true. But I also think that there is something more between Sev and Aragorn, they're getting a little cosy wouldn't you agree."

"I do agree. I also think that they are in a tentative relationship."

Harry looked up at Legolas thoughtfully, "Do you think so?"

Legolas nodded, "I have known Aragorn for many, many years and I know his mannerisms as well as I know my own. The relationship between the two is definitely more than friendship." He explained and held back the tent flap for Harry to enter their tent.

"That's good for Sev then. I don't think he's been in a relationship since his husband died during childbirth. He needs someone to care for him as well as care about another. Caring about me is different, he needs someone to love him."

Legolas smiled at the teen, "You truly are a selfless young man aren't you." He mused, "If there were more people like you in this world and mine then they would both be so much better off."

Harry blushed brightly at the praise he was being given by Legolas and sat down at the dining table, "I don't think I'm selfless at all." He mumbled.

Legolas sat down next to the teen and brushed a pale hand against the pink cheek, "Well I think that you are selfless, kind, caring, passionate and beautiful." He said running a finger tip over Harry's lips, "You are perfect just as you are." He whispered as he brought his lips to Harry's pale pink ones.

Harry was shocked for a second before he began to respond, melting into the kiss and wrapping his arms around Legolas' neck. One of Legolas' arms was around Harry's waist and the other hand cupped his face as their lips moved together.

Harry moaned as Legolas began to nibble on his lower lip and eagerly opened up for Legolas to explore. He moaned again as the arm around his waist pulled him flush against the side of Legolas' body and Legolas' velvety smooth tongue delved deep into his mouth. Harry's world narrowed down to feelings, to the sensuous slide of his lips against Legolas', to that strong, yet delicate, hand cupping his face softly. Finally they broke the kiss, Legolas leaning his forehead against Harry's as they panted for breath.

Harry took in a large gulp of air; his emerald eyes never leaving the crystal blue, "Wow!" he panted.

"Wow's right." Legolas responded as he traced a finger over the plump lips.

End Chapter 22  
_____________________________________________________________________

So what do you think? I finally gave y'all what you wanted. Kisses.


	23. Helping Dragons and off to Egypt

Hey there everyone. I am so so so Sorry that it's taken this long to get this chapter out to you. This chapter hasn't been easy to get out and I'm still not very happy with it but it's the best that I can do with this chapter.

So please leave constructive criticism on the chapter. Your reviews can help me make this chapter better so please help me with it and I shall re-write it to better fit.

Thank you all for your patience in me getting this chapter out.

So without further a due please enjoy.  


* * *

The next few days were full of chaos once Salazar went to the Guild and told them what was happening at the reservation and they were not happy with the treatment that has inflicted upon one on the elder dragons. The Guild was now down at the reservation interrogating the Council and taking in everything about what had changed, what hadn't, and what should have. They re-interviewed the handlers and let go of those who were not hired in the best circumstances and a new Council was sworn in under the Guilds law. Charlie, despite being the youngest of the seasoned handlers, was placed as second in command on the Council and with thanks to Salazar and Harry, they also had the input of the dragons on how things could be handled better for the community.

Now that the rush of the last couple of days had subsided, it led Harry to thinking about the kiss he had shared with Legolas and what it could mean or lead to for the both of them. Harry had gone to Severus' tent the night after all of the negotiations with the new Council and Guild only to find that he had interrupted a very heavy make out session going on between Severus and Aragorn that was definitely leading to something a lot heavier. Harry hurriedly backed out of the tent and ran into his and flopped face down on his bed, his pale face bright red.

Legolas looked up from his book, curious as to why Harry had bolted to his room, and put the bookmark in the place he was up to. He put it on the table and glided into the teen wizards room.

"Is everything well Harry?" he asked, coming to sit down on the side of the bed and rubbing a hand up and down the teens back comfortingly.

"Yes." Came the muffled voice.

"And why don't I believe that?"

"I went to see Sev." Harry said turning over onto his back so that he could look up at the elf, "He and Aragorn were getting a bit hot and heavy." Harry's blush came back full force. "Really hot and heavy."

Legolas let out a laugh. "Don't worry too much Harry, I too have walked in on them and they probably had more clothing on when you saw them then when I did." He explained to the highly embarrassed teen.

"Do you think they knew I was there?" Harry asked.

"No. They were definitely too wrapped up in each other to notice you witnessing them about to fornicate." Legolas responded.

"You think so?"

"I know so." Legolas nodded. "They didn't know I saw them until I confronted Aragorn about it a few days later."

"Well I won't be doing that. It's too embarrassing," Harry mumbled. "Why do you suppose Sev hasn't told me?" he asked the elf.

Legolas let out a sigh. "Maybe because this is supposed to be about your happiness and not his at the moment. All of this is for you and all attention is to be on you as well so they are keeping it low key and will tell you when the time is right." He explained as best he could about why Severus and Aragorn hadn't told the teen.

Harry nodded. "Okay, I get that. I'm happy for Sev. I really am and I want him to be happy again."

"And you can always get back at him one day you know."

Harry looked into the blue eyes, confused. "Huh?"

Legolas smiled at the teen and brought his hand up and brushed the back of his fingers against Harry's cheek, tracing the cheekbone with his thumb and watching as another blush appeared on Harry's face. "Are we going to talk about what happened?" he asked gently.

Harry looked down to where his hands were folded in his lap.

"I don't know what to say," he said gently. "I've never…" he sighed heavily and flopped back onto the mattress. "What's it matter anyway? You'll just leave me." Harry mumbled and rolled over, his back to Legolas so that the elf wouldn't see his tears.

Legolas looked down at the teen in confusion. "What do you mean I would leave you? Where would I go that I wouldn't have you with me?" he questioned.

"Home. You'll go home sooner or later and I'll be left behind," Harry explained. "And I don't think I could take that."

Legolas moved onto the bed so that he was lying beside the teen, Harry's back to his chest as he carded his long pale fingers through that shaggy dark mop. "I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to. I won't go anywhere without you." He whispered into Harry's hair and pulled him closer.

Harry rolled over in Legolas' arms so that he could face the elf and looked up into the blue eyes looking down at him, his green eyes brighter due to the sheen of tears that they held. Quickly he buried his face in Legolas' chest and sobbed.

Legolas rubbed Harry's back as he cried. "You've been thinking about that since we kissed?" He asked.

"I've been thinking about you leaving for a while now," Harry admitted. "I really like having you around. All of you, obviously, you know, but you a little bit more."

"I have liked you a little bit more than the others as well." Legolas said and kissed the teens pale forehead.

Harry raised his head and looked up at Legolas again and gave the elf a small kiss on the lips, smiling at him before snuggling down against the elf and drifting off into a light sleep in the arms around him.  


* * *

Severus let out a sigh as he snuggled, though Severus Snape does not snuggle, into the warm body that was lying next to him breathing deeply in sleep. A content smile crossed his face with a feeling that he hadn't felt since Darrion had passed. He just hoped that Darrion could forgive him; their son could forgive him.

Oh, Sev. Of course I do, breathed a soft melodious voice.

Severus looked up from where he had buried his nose in Aragorn's thick brown hair. "Darrion?" he questioned, seeing the apparition that was standing at the edge of his bed.

Darrion smiled at the man that he would always love, Hello Sev.

"Why are you here? Why now? Why not before?" Severus threw out at the ghost.

Darrion looked down sadly at Severus before sitting down on the end of the bed, leaving the bed space he sat on only rumpled by Severus and Aragorn, not him. I come to you now, Severus, because you need me now. You need to know, now more then ever, that I love you Severus, I will always love you and it's because of the love that I have for you that lets me be here to tell you that. And to tell you that it's okay to move on, to have someone else to love; Harry coming into your life the way he did opened you up to the feelings again. Never will you replace us or feel the love you had for us with another, but that is the joy of being human Sev, we get to feel so many different kinds of love. And you, Sev, you deserve to be loved again. And Aragorn is a very fine man for you to be with.

Severus let out a small laugh. "He makes me happy, just as you did."

The slight movement from next to him caused both Darrion and Severus to look to Aragorn who was looking over at them, sleep clouding his eyes. "Sev'rs?" he questioned and then looked back over at the apparition next to his lover.

"This is Darrion, my husband." Severus explained.

"Why is he here now?" Aragorn questioned, sitting up a little more, the sleep gone from his body.

I just came to assure Severus that I love him and forgive him for moving on with his life, that I want him to move on. This will be the last time that I will see you Sev, the Powers that Be let me have this one time to say goodbye, Merlin and God Bless, that I will forever love you and good luck with your new family. And with one last smile at both Severus and Aragorn, Darrion disappeared from their sight.

"Severus, are you alright?" Aragorn asked as he brought his lover into his arms.

Severus took a deep shuddering breath, "Yes I am." He said smiling up at the King and kissed him thoroughly, feeling more free then he had felt before, knowing that Darrion loved him, didn't mind that he had moved on, that he should be loved and love in return.

Drawing back from the breath-taking kiss, Aragorn took in a breath and looked up at his lover, "How did he pass?"

"During the birth of our child. It ended up being too much for his body to take in the end and he bled out. Our son only lived for a few moments before following Darrion into the afterlife." Severus explained, though no longer feeling the intense sadness he had felt every other time his husband and child had been mentioned or asked about.

"I'm sorry that you had to feel that kind of pain Severus. No one should feel that pain." Aragon said kissing Sev on the forehead.

"No, they shouldn't, but it is something that happens." Severus responded and shimmied down in the bed, pulling the blankets back over them.

Just as he got comfortable, Aragorn bolted up as a thought came to him and he looked down at Severus. "Wait, does that mean that we could get pregnant?" he questioned.

Severus let out a small laugh and looked up at Aragorn. "I would have thought that you would have asked something about that earlier."

"Well it didn't occur to me until you told me how your husband died." Aragorn said. His voice raised a pitch. "Can all males in the Wizarding World get pregnant?"

Severus nodded, "Yes, human and creature alike. Though if I was with a Muggle male, they would not get pregnant because they wouldn't have the magic to sustain the pregnancy, but if I was to be the bottom, then I would be able to get pregnant because I have magic." He explained.

Aragon just looked out into the darkness of the tent in thought as he flopped back down on the mattress next to his lover. "Alright. I understand… I think." He mumbled, "Or I understand about as well as I can."

Severus chuckled softly and kissed the rough lips of his lover and wrapped his arms around the man as they settled back into the bed and drifted off to sleep once more.  


* * *

Remus walked up to the castle as fast as his pain ridden body would allow him. Eger to get to see Harry since he had missed the teens birthday he wanted to spend some time with the teen since he had been remiss.

Hobbling painfully up the stairs he headed in the direction of the Great Hall, hoping that they were taking lunch at the same time as they always had before. Heaving a sigh Remus stopped at the entranceway of the Great Hall, looking over the professors as they conversed and ate their dinner.

"Good evening Remus." Albus greeted jovially seeing the man standing there, "Please come and take a seat my boy."

Remus moved from the doorway and headed to the table and took a seat slowly, "Good evening all. It's nice to see you."

"How are you feeling my boy?" Albus asked.

Remus smiled slightly at the headmaster, "I've been better. It's taken me the better part of this month to get over the full moon. I had run out of wolfsbane and had forgotten to owl Severus for more" He explained with a small sigh.

"You should have owled me immediately." Poppy scolded jumping up from her chair and started a diagnostic scan of the werewolf.

Remus smiled at the irate Medwitch, "I know I should have Poppy, but I was coming here anyway so I knew you would look me over as soon as I arrived looking worse for wear." He responded.

Summoning some potions Remus required she handed them to the werewolf and all but shoved them down his throat, "Right, now you eat." She ordered him as a new plate popped onto the table with his meal already on it.

Remus downed the potions and dug heartily into his meal, "Is Harry about? I'd like to visit with him for a couple of days if I could." He asked.

"Oh dear how forgetful of me, Harry is in Romania visiting with Charlie and Norbert at the dragon reservation. It was a part of his birthday present." Albus explained.

Remus smiled and paused in his eating, "Let me guess. It was all for Hagrid more than himself?"

Albus chuckled, "Of course it was my boy. And we were all too happy to do it for him. He will then be going onto Egypt to see Bill and its wonders."

"That's wonderful. Harry deserves it." Remus said.

"Would you like to join them Remus?" Minerva asked.

"Them?"

"Yes. My brother Gandalf and some of his friends have come to train Harry and along with Severus, Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor. They are all on this trip together." Albus explained.

"Slytherin? Gryffindor?" Remus asked confused.

"Yes. It seems that the pair of them cheated death and has taken Harry under their wings." Filius told him, "It was quite a shock let me tell you."

"Do I even want to know the story?" Remus wondered.

The Hogwarts staff laughed, "No I don't think so. It still makes me queasy just thinking about it." Pomona told him.

"So my boy, how would you like to meet up with Harry in Egypt?" Albus asked.

"I would love to." Remus beamed.

"Well them my boy, you have best hurry up and get you some clothes for the weather of Egypt and some of your personal belongings." Albus said clapping his hands and jumped out of his seat and dragged a protesting Remus out of the Great Hall.

"Help?!" Remus called back to the hysterical staff.  


* * *

That next morning Harry studied Severus and Aragorn closely as the two emerged from their shared tent. He couldn't help himself, the memory of what he saw last night was pretty much at the forefront of his thoughts – the ones that Legolas didn't occupy, anyway. The two men seemed somehow closer than before, and now that he knew what he was looking for, he saw the aborted touches, the small smiles, the glances to the side when they thought no one else was looking. Smiling to himself, he glanced back over to Legolas, who had virtually not left his side since his confession and crying last night. With a small blush he tore his eyes away; he couldn't say he minded so much.

"Harry," Salazar greeted him, approaching the small teenager. "The Dragons want to see you one last time and say their goodbyes before we leave for Egypt." Harry brightened.

"Of course! I was hoping I would be able to see them again, but with the Guild and the Council, I didn't think it would be a good idea..."

"Nonsense," Salazar chided. "I think they're fond of you." Harry laughed, grabbed his hand, and began to drag him away to where the dragons were.

Harry all but skipped happily behind Salazar on their way to where all of the dragon elders had gathered to say goodbye to Harry and Salazar. The pair came to a stop in front of Upala.

"_**Good morrow Salazar, Harold.**_" Upala greeted, "_**We wished to bid thee farewell.**_"

"_**It has been a pleasure and an honor to meet you all.**_" Harry responded giving a slight bow.

"_**The honor is ours young snake and thank you for you assistance in getting me out of my grassy prison.**_" Verde spoke as he flexed his wings, causing Harry to grab a hold of Salazar so that his slight body wouldn't get dropped on his ass.

"_**It was nothing.**_" Harry responded, a slight blush running along the bridge of his nose and cheeks.

Salazar wrapped an arm around Harry's shoulders, "_**Don't be so modest Harry. We did a great thing here by fixing something that shouldn't have had to be fixed. We will be making sure that the Guild follows the laws that I have set down. If they stray from those laws then we will have to take down the warding around Romania and house them at Hogwarts.**_" He explained.

"_**And we thank you for everything that you have done for us Salazar, young Harold. It is a relief for us to have our ails known to those that don't understand us.**_" Sloan the Ukrainian Iron Belly spoke.

Harry smiled brightly at them all, "_**Then perhaps I should change my career choices and become a handler here instead of a Medwizard.**_" He explained to them.

Upala chuckled, "_**It would be an honor to have you here with us Harold, though you should not halt your progress in the Wizarding arts of healing. You could always do both and not just a wizard healer, but also a magical beast healer.**_"

Harry looked down thoughtfully at the grassy mound, "_**I never thought that I would be able to be a healer for both. I like the thought though.**_" He smiled brightly at the clan leaders, "_**Thank you and I hope that I can work with you when it comes to a time in when I can learn the healing arts.**_" He said and bowed to them deeply.

"_**It will be our pleasure and honor.**_" Lery the Common Welsh said bowing his head to the teen, "_**Fare thee well.**_" She said bowing her head and leaving the gathering to go back to her enclosure.

"_**Fare thee well Harold, Salazar.**_" The remaining clan elders bowed and left with Harry waving happily to them as they left.

"Come along Harry, we need to have lunch and finish packing before me move on to Egypt." Salazar said leading Harry back to the campsite where lunch was waiting for them.  


* * *

Remus let out a pained sigh as he landed on his rump after letting go of the portkey. He heard laughter coming from behind him as he tried to stand, rubbing at his tail bone, "Instead of just laughing at me William Weasley you could help this old man up from the ruddy sand." Remus growled at him.

Bill kept laughing as he came over and helped Remus up from where he was sitting, "Hullo Remus, how you doing?" He asked.

"I have sand in places that there shouldn't be sand." Remus grumbled as he dusted himself off the best he could before pulling out his wand and banishing the sand that was in unmentionable places, "I'm doing well Bill, how about you?"

"Looking forward to having Harry come and visit got a lot lined up from him while he's here." Bill explained as he led the way to the encampment, "Does Harry know your meeting him here?"

Remus shook his head, "No. I missed his birthday since it was a full moon and I do so want to see him." He explained.

"I heard that it was an eventful birthday." Bill chuckled.

"So I heard. Albus told me all about it when he took me…" Remus trailed off.

"Took you…?" Bill prompted.

Remus shuddered, "…Shopping."

Bill laughed, "Did you get your choice of colours at least?"

"I at least got that much of a choice. No matter how much I argued with Albus about buying me anything at all but the old bugger insisted." Remus sighed.

Bill slapped Remus on the shoulder, "Buck up Remus. Harry will be here in a few short hours. Meanwhile lunch is ready and waiting for us."  


* * *

Albus apparated just outside the wards surrounding the Weasley residence, pushing the gate inward he walked through the wards with a heavy heart. Ginny's results were not what he had hoped they would be.

"Hello Albus." Molly called from the hedge where she was spelling gnomes out of the hedges and into the field.

"Hello Molly dear. Is Arthur home?" He asked.

Molly paused in what she was doing and looked over at Albus, a look of worry coming over her features, "It's about Ginny isn't it?" She asked.

Albus inclined his head, "I'm afraid so Molly."

Molly put her wand in her apron, and brushed off her hands and headed into the house, "Come along then Albus, I'll make a call to Arthur and brew a pot of tea." She said shuffling the older wizard into the house.  


* * *

"Harry! Hurry up! You're going to be late for the portkey at this rate!" Severus called out to Harry.

Quickly Harry hugged Charlie tightly, "I'll miss you, Charlie, you too Hagrid, Norbert." cried Harry as he walked over to the portkey.

"You too, Harry. Hope you have fun in Egypt! Say hi to Bill for me, would you?" Charlie replied, waving at the group from where he was standing with Hagrid and Norbert.

"Of course I will! I'll write to you." Harry said, grabbing hold of the portkey that would be taking him to Egypt. Legolas wrapped an arm around his waist, when Severus saw everyone was ready he said the activating password. With a whoosh, they where off, on a stomach-turning journey. They were off to Egypt!


	24. Arrival in Egypt and Neville

I know what you're thinking, you're thinking OMFG she's finally updated. And you'd be right. I have updated and am hoping to do so quicker now that I'm not working at the moment so I will be able to do a lot more on this story and my others. So please do enjoy the read and let me know what you think.

* * *

Harry lent into Legolas as they landed so that he wouldn't fall on his ass from the ill feeling that he had. He had to learn how to apparate before they had to next use a portkey. Even then he would do his damnedest to find another mode of transportation, even if it had to be a Thestral.

"Are you alright?" Legolas' soft breath caressed his ear, arm tightening around the teen's waist.

"Yeah just gimme a second." Harry responded breathing deeply to starve off the nausea he was feeling.

Harry brought his face out from where he had buried it in Legolas' stomach. They were in a large circular room make of stone with what he was guessing was Egyptian Hieroglyphs carved into the walls and large statues of half humans dominating over where they stood.

"Where are we?" Harry asked turning his attention to Severus.

"We are in the portkey receiving office in the Egyptian Ministry." Severus explained.

"So what do we do now?" Merry asked.

"Cause we're getting hungry." Pippin finished.

"We just need to check in and then we can be on our way to William's campsite." Severus told him as he started out of the room, everyone filed out after him.

"Will Bill be here to pick us up?" Harry asked.

"I don't know Harry. I'd assume it would determine whether or not William is too busy to come and pick us up. He may send one of the people that he works with."

Harry nodded, "I can't wait to get into one of the pyramids. Do you think Bill will take me down into one of them? Maybe teach me basic curse breaking spells?" He asked excitedly.

Severus put a hand on the teens head to still his bouncing, "Please desist with the bouncing Harry or I will tie you up and have you floating behind us."

Harry stilled and took a deep breath, "Okay. I'm sorry; it's just that I'm so excited. It was different with the dragons and a lot more complicated than it should have been though never the less exciting and I enjoy the company of the dragons."

"It's alright Harry. You can be as excited as you want, just stop with the bouncing." Godric spoke up.

"How is yer Griffin laddie?" Gimli asked.

Harry unfolded the holder wrapped around his chest that was housing a sleeping Spot, not at all jostled by the journey or Harry's bouncing about with his excitement. Harry turned on Godric, "Do Griffin's always sleep this long?" He asked.

Godric nodded, "Since he is quite young he will sleep a lot more often until he comes into his own griffin magic which will be around about another two months. Just make sure to wake him up a couple of times a day for feeding and playtime." He explained.

"So around about lunch time and before you head to bed would be a good time for feeding and play. Though wake him up for a small meal when we have breakfast." Salazar added just as they left the cooled housing of the Ministry and into the desert heat of Egypt.

"We should have changed before leaving the Ministry." Aragorn muttered, though the lightweight material of the elves gave some relief to the glaring sun.

With a few elegant swishes of his wand, Salazar changed all of their outfits into shirts and shorts with sun hats to protect their faces from the harshness of the rays, "Is that better everyone?" He asked looking at each person.

Everyone nodded and Severus followed through with a spell that put a light film of sunscreen over their skin. A spell that Godric nor Salazar would know, not having known about what the harshness of the rays could do to ones skin in this day and age.

"Hello there. Are you the Harry Potter convoy?" A rich voice asked coming to a stop in front of them, the glaring of the sun blocking any sight of his face.

"We are. And who might you be?" Severus questioned moving in front of Harry a little, his wand slipping in to his hand.

The young man moved up the stairs and in to the shadows so that they could see him, chocolate brown hair and unusual amber eyes and richly tanned skin, "I am Carmel, Bill sent me to come and bring you to the camp." He explained.

"If William had sent you then you would know that we need confirmation." Severus responded.

Carmel scratched at the back of his head thinking about what it was exactly he was supposed to say, "Billy said something about his twin brothers, Fred and George, giving Harry a map of the school as well as the password for it. I solemnly swear I am up to no good." He responded, "Uh, well I think that's what Billy told me to say. Or something along those lines anyway." He said sheepishly as he rubbed at the back of his head.

"Honestly, the kind of friends a Weasley makes." Severus groaned.  


* * *

Voldemort let out a cry of rage as the book in his hands turned to vapour as the spell work on the connecting book was destroyed. That part of the plan was now destroyed and there was nothing that he could do to get it back but that wouldn't halt his plans, he just needed to re-think some things in his plan.

"You called for me master?" Peter stuttered as he scuttled into the room.

"Yes Wormtail I did."  


* * *

Carmel led the group to the campsite that they were inhabiting at that particular moment of the year, stationed under the little bit of shade from the pyramid that was being explored. Carmel came to a stop as did everyone else behind him, "This is our site at the moment, every few months we move around to another site. It just depends on how long it takes us to crack a tomb before we move on." He explained as they over looked the large site.

"Wow." Harry said gaping in awe, "It's huge."

"The camp or the pyramid?" Carmel questioned with a bright white smile.

"Both." Harry responded and started to run down the dune for the campsite, leaving the others to hurry after him.

Once they caught up to Harry, Carmel led them to the main tent that was housing Bill, "Billy might be down in the tomb at the moment so I can get you guys some refreshments if you like." He offered showing them into Bill's tent.

"That would be welcome, thank you." Salazar spoke up, "But I am wondering if you would actually like to know who the rest of us are."

Carmel blushed, "Hehe, yeah that would be good to know, sorry. I was just excited that I get to meet Billy's non-redheaded brother."

"That is fine young Carmel." Salazar told him, "I am Salazar Slytherin, yes I am the real one if the look on your face is any indication, Harry threw me up during his dinner one night, a side effect of an immortality spell I produced." He explained.

Carmel's face crinkled, "That's kinda gross."

"Try being the one that had to go through it." Harry said with an exaggerated shudder and was cuffed over the head by Salazar in response.

"I am Godric Gryffindor, I came back in a different way to Sal, I was hatched out of a Griffin egg with Harry's new pet." Godric explained with a shrug.

"I am Aragorn, this is Gimli, Pippin, Merry and Legolas. We are friends to Albus Dumbledore's brother Gandalf and are here to help train Harry once we have finished with our little vacation." Aragorn explained.

"Well it's nice to meet you all." Carmel said with a smile and shook their hands, "Well make your selves comfortable while I get you some drinks and let Billy know that you're here." He said and disappeared from the tent.

"How long do cooling charms last?" Harry questioned, he was starting to feel a little faint from the suddenness of the heat, something that he has never known much of and he definitely wasn't used to.

Salazar quickly pulled his wand and cast a cooling charm on the teen and saw his shoulders collapse in relief, "It is an old spell and will last for a while." He explained, "Do you feel better?"

"Yes thank you Sal. I guess I'm not one for immense heat." Harry responded giving the founder a smile.

"That's also because you don't have the proper immunity Harry." Severus spoke up taking a seat next to the teen, "The malnutrition from living at the Dursley's and then the perpetually cold weather of England and Scotland wouldn't help you either."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I guess so."

"I personally think it's because there is no fat on your bones cub." A rough voice spoke up from the entrance of the tent.

The whole group looked over to see Remus standing in the entrance with a tray of drinks floating next to him, "Remus." Harry cried out and raced over to the werewolf and wrapped himself around the older man in a tight hug, "What are you doing here?"

"Well I figured that since I missed out on your birthday I could make it up to you by meeting up with you all in Egypt." Remus explained hugging the teen tightly, "Happy belated birthday cub."

"Thank you Remus. How are you doing?"

"I am fine cub. How about yourself?"

"I'm doing a lot better than I was. Sev has been helping me out a lot with it all funnily enough. Albus and his meddling." Harry explained with a roll of his eyes and pulled the werewolf to sit with him.

"Hello Severus." Remus greeted.

"Lupin." Severus responded, "Albus sent me a missive that you didn't have any wolfsbane this month. Why didn't you owl me?" He questioned.

"By the time I realised it was too late to owl yourself or Poppy." Remus explained, "Usually I am more prompt at getting some more but with how things have been lately it hasn't been the fore most thought on my mind."

"Of course, I understand." Severus responded with a little bit of sympathy toward the werewolf for the loss of Sirius.

"You're okay now though?" Harry asked, his emerald orbs looking up into worn amber.

Remus ran a hand through Harry's hair, "I'm okay now cub. I had Poppy look me over a few days ago when I went to Hogwarts in search of you." He explained.

Harry scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that, it was kinda just thrown at me the day after my party and we went straight away. I didn't even know what was happening and Sev packed my bag so yeah had no idea what was going on until the portkey was all but thrown at me." He explained, "Then we ran into some trouble at the dragon reserve in Romania. Apparently Parseltongue works on dragons as well so Sal and I did some work for the Guild to make things better for the dragons."

"Sal?" Remus questioned in confusion.

"I am Sal." Sal said coming forward, "Salazar Slytherin at your service." He said with a bow and smirked at Remus's stunned face, "This dolt to the left of me is Godric Gryffindor."

"Hello." Godric greeted with a bow.

"And these guys over here are Merry, Pippin, Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas. They came over with Albus's brother Gandalf." Harry introduced, pointing out each person to Remus, "And this is Remus Lupin, my uncle."

Hearing Harry call him his uncle made his chest swell with pride and beam at everyone in the tent, "It's nice to meet you all. I hope that Harry hasn't been too much to handle as Severus and I both know that he is quite a handful." He laughed ruffling Harry's hair.  


* * *

Neville walked into his parents hospital room, it had taken the better part of a month to get his gran to let him go on his own to see his parents. She didn't like him going anywhere near his parents, even though they weren't always really there, only sometimes when they were coherent could he see something of what his parents used to be.

Neville patted the pocket of his robes, making sure that the vials was still secure, his gran still not knowing about the potion that Harry had given him, Snape had slipped him the instructions before he disappeared with his gran from Hogwarts.

Neville pushed opened the door to his parents room and walked in, shutting it firmly behind him and hoped that no one would walk in while he was giving his parents the potion since he couldn't put any spells on the room due to the wards around all hospital rooms in Mungo's. Taking a deep breath, Neville went over to his mother and pulled one of the small vials from his robes and tipped it into her mouth and massaged her throat so that she would swallow. Neville crossed his fingers that it wouldn't mix to badly with the other potions in her system, no matter that the note Snape gave him said that it wouldn't counteract with the potions. He then moved on to his father and did the same thing and just stood back to wait and see what was going to happen.


	25. sorry authors note

Hey there just letting you all know that at the moment I have no internet at home and am using a friends very rarely so the updates will be even choppier than before. But I WILL write during the time so you will not be disappointed, I will be doing something on ALL my stories so have no fear. Also, please check out my livejournal as it will be easier to update than doing another authors note which is a no-no, so please check that out for any updates. But there will not be chapters posted there, just information for you guys so that you know what the status is for it all.

Thanks guys and sorry.

Medusa


End file.
